


Underhive: A Soothing Sansation

by jadkheirallah



Series: Underhive [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bees, F/M, Fiction, Future, Non-Human Humanoid Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadkheirallah/pseuds/jadkheirallah
Summary: Underhive is a novel-size story depicting the life of  Bee Sans, or more so the parts where drastic changes occur to his way of living.The current size is a little over 60,000 words.The series is released in "Chapters" for ease of writing and storytelling, though each chapter will be split into parts.Underhive contains several well-described adult scenes as well as deep lore and character development.The story is told through a second-person perspective in order to immerse the reader.
Series: Underhive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Underhive was the first thing I ever wrote on a scale as large as this, it started out as a joke but I grew to appreciate it as I continued to write it.
> 
> When I first released it, it went largely unnoticed, though I am still proud of it, seeing as it took me only two months to make with very limited resource and time.
> 
> Overall, I can only ask that you do your best to enjoy my first attempt at writing.

You look at yourself in the mirror, as always, an outcast, your origins unknown, always treated differently.

The bees of the hive accepted you as you are, welcomed you as one of their own, but you were always differently.

While growing up some of the other bees wouldn't even talk to you.

The only thing you're ever certain of is that you are indisputably Sans, the one unique bee of the hive.

"Another day" you hum as you leave your lonely bed, "Doesn't even feel different anymore.".

You get up to wash yourself, wandering through your empty house, you enjoy the quietness and the peace of mind you feel here, but you don't like being lonely either.

As you wash up you start thinking about how every day seems the same, you blame yourself for never talking to anyone new, but then again you're seen as a freak.

A mutant of sorts, you've never hurt anyone but most avoid you, few ever tried to befriend you.

You prepare the usual breakfast, eggs and bacon with Asriel brand milk, it's not the best but it's your personal preference.

After a short breakfast you leave your house, remembering to lock the door behind you, not like anyone here would try to break into your house.

"Better safe than sorry." you think to yourself.

You walk down the street, which is mostly empty, after all not many bees live in your area.

As you walk you notice a bee at the side of the road, "Sir, can you spare me a dime for my hand?" he asks.

You look at him, he seems drunk, he also appears to be crying, you decide to give him some spare change you had.

The bee thanks you, he starts murmuring something which you assume is a prayer, you wish him luck and move on.

After around ten minutes of quiet walking, you meet up with your friend Wardo as you do always, you make some small talk before the bus arrives.

"Let's get going then" you say, he replies with "And depart we will.".

The bus is as filthy as it always is, the smell of sweat along with bees who haven't showered in days fills the small vehicle.

Thankfully your destination is not far from here.

After the usual fifteen minute bus ride, you and Wardo arrive at work, the usual labor, it's not pleasant but it pays well enough.

These are about the only bees ready to hire you, you're not much interested in being a garbage worker.

The day is about as average as it can be, it's the same song and dance as always, there's casual chatter between you and the few other workers.

The environment isn't hostile, it's actually inviting and somewhat cozy.

You try to not let your thoughts hinder your ability to work, not that it makes much of a difference, it's pretty easy.

The day is cut short to announce employee of the year, the entire workforce let's off a sigh of relief.

You're all gathered in the cafeteria, it's spacious enough, at least you're not rubbing up against anyone.

"Alright, settle down, I know you're tired, I know your feet hurt, but I need everyone's mind on the words ahead."

He continues "I, on behalf of the entire staff, thank you all for your hard work in the past year.".

"We have made major strides since we've begun and that's all thanks to you my friends."

"Now I'm sure you're all waiting for the big reveal, who put in the most hours, who worked the hardest, who is the employee of the year.".

"And that would be Sans" he says, you can feel the tension in the room washing away, but soon enough the entire room looks at you as if expecting you to say something.

Fortunately the manager continues his speech, taking the attention of you, even if for a minute.

"Come up here, if you would" he says while looking at you.

You begin walking towards the crude stage, your head is filled with thoughts, you can't tell if you're taking forever or if time itself has slowed down.

You begin to question if you're even walking normally, you have no way of knowing.

After what feels like hours, you're standing on the stage, looking down at your coworkers, the manager looks at you before talking.

"For your dedication and effort to your job, we have seen it fit to award you the employee of the year title.", he finishes and hands you the award.

You look at your coworkers standing in the area below, they clap and cheer as you take your award.

You feel as if you must say something or else you'd disappoint your coworkers.

You muster up your courage and attempt to speak loudly and with confidence.

"Uhm, thank you, thank you, you know it wasn't this long ago I joined you guys here, uh, no other place would accept me, but you did, and for that I am thankful.".

The clapping and cheering continues as you walk off the stage, you spend the next few hours chatting with a few coworkers as you're now the center of attention.

You're talking to mostly bees you usually talk to, but around closing time one bee approaches you.

She introduces herself as Anna, one of the workers, you recall seeing her around sometimes but you never did really talk to her.

You never really talked to the majority of your coworkers, although you don't think you've ever seen her talk to anyone before.

An hour or two pass while the both of you talk about various topics, you seem to get along with her better than most other bees around.

Around this time you notice a lot of bees are leaving, which is normal enough, it's not everyday you get a day off.

As you and Anna prepare to leave you decide to make a slight move, you say "Hey, are you busy this weekend?".

Anna quickly answers by asking "Oh, no, not all, did you have anything in mind?".

The fact that she seems to be acceptant of your actions throws you off a bit but you instantly focus on your conversation again.

You reply to her "I was thinking we could grab some dinner.", she replies by saying "Sure, sounds fun, I'll see you then.", you plan the meetup with her for a minute.

You let out a small sigh of relief, you're almost amazed that you managed to converse with bees, something you usually can't do.

Feeling content with yourself you head home, you walk slowly, thinking about the events of the day, a most unusual day to say the least.

The week is business as usual, not too different from the one before it, there's the occasional talk about you being awarded employee of the year but it's not too much.

A few hours later and the workday is done, you head home as to prepare for tomorrow, you feel as you'll never have this chance again, you must not fail.

You prepare your best clothes and perfume, you also take quick shower, you're still going to shower before leaving tomorrow but no harm done.

You head to bed early, you can't show up tomorrow with bags under your eyes.

You wake up at around nine in the morning, you'd have loved to stay in bed for a few more hours, it's not like you'll run out of time but you can't risk it.

You do prepare everything within hours, you realize how early you were to awake, you also made sure your house was in tiptop shape in case things went well.

You don't have much hope but what else will you do, besides there's always a chance of something happening.

A couple hours later and you begin preparing yourself, not just your looks, you inhale and exhale a few times, you know you're fully capable of doing this.

It's almost time and you're all done, you take a look at yourself in the mirror, for a minute or two.

You're proud of what you've achieved but you don't get sidetracked, you spray some perfume and eat a mint before heading out.

You arrive at the restaurant, it's not the fanciest but it's not inherently bad, it's actually pretty good.

You wait a bit and sure enough, Anna arrives, you honestly thought she was pulling a prank on you, you can't help your insecurities.

She's very well dressed, you can smell her perfume before she arrives at the table.

You talk briefly before calling the waiter over, you opt for a milkweed steak and she takes a goldenrod salad.

You begin talking after placing your order, you make some small talk while asking each other various questions.

From what you can tell, Anna is a very interesting bee, she's introverted much like yourself.

After a bit of talking your food arrives, the smell of high quality steak fills the air around you, the waiter asks if you would like some wine, you both agree.

After a minute or two the waiter returns with a bottle of finely aged wine, you can already tell it's expensive but it's not like you have much else to spend money on.

All is well, you've both finished your meals while having a long conversation discussing different topics.

You ask Anna if she wants to have dessert, to which she answers yes.

The both of you decide on a chocolate cake with whipped cream, after a short while, your dessert arrives.

It is simply the best chocolate you have yet to taste, you can see than Anna is quite pleased with the date so far.

After finishing your dessert, the both of you prepare to leave, you live a generous tip to the waiter and you both walk outside.

Anna informs you that today was quite entertaining, you agree on that.

Before she leaves, you gather all your courage and confidence, you ask her if she wants to go back to your place.

It feels as if time itself has slowed down, you can almost feel your heart about to burst, you feel yourself sweating but you're fully aware that you're not sweating at all.

All of your thoughts come to a halt when she begins talking, it's as if you've entered a full shutdown the moment she opened her mouth.

As she says "Yeah, sure, why not.", you can feel all the pressure be lifted, as if a burden so heavy has just been taken from you.

For a split second you're unsure how to reply, but your brain clicks as you open the door to your car for her.

While driving an awkward silence reigns over the trip, you decide to break the ice by talking about the day.

It's not much but it's enough to break the silence until you reach your house.

After a short drive to your house, you invite Anna inside, you take out an old movie you've kept around as well as a bottle of wine.

You sit at the couch with Anna, after a bit of watching and drinking, sexual tension fills the room, it doesn't take long for you to notice that you have a boner.

You attempt to hide it but it's not very effective, Anna noticing your boner is inevitable.

It was only a matter of time before she did, nothing could mentally prepare you for what happens when she does.

You decide to ignore it, hoping it'll go away, you know it won't but it's not like you can do anything.

A minute or two later you notice that Anna's hand is resting on your lap, you look at her in confusion.

She smiles before moving her hand to your crotch and rubbing your boner through your pants, you attempt to appear calm but she full well knows you're not calm.

You feel like you're sweating buckets, you can't mess this up, you have no experience regarding sex.

As a matter of fact you've never dated anyone in your entire life, you notice that Anna is unzipping your pants.

You can't just not do anything, you move her arms behind your neck and lift her onto your lap, you begin kissing her passionately.

The taste of her saliva washes over the taste of chocolate and whipped cream, the feeling of your tongue touching hers turns you on even more.

After a solid five minutes of making out, she fully removes your pants before spitting on your erected penis, she begins masturbating you.

You feel as if your penis wants to tear your skin so it can grow further, the sensation is certainly different.

After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, she grabs your penis from its base and moves it into her mouth.

The next thing you know, you're being sucked into a different universe, you cannot begin to describe the pleasure.

Every thought running through your brain is put to a stop, the amount of pleasure you feel is enough to silence everything.

You barely have control over your own actions, everything feels as if out of instinct, or natural even.

You put your hands behind her head and force it closer to your penis without thinking, you feel as if you did that out of instinct.

Simply looking at Anna swallowing your erected penis is enough to keep you hard, nevertheless the feeling of her sucking it.

You feel yourself about to reach climax when she begins moving her head faster and licking your penis.

You can't hold it in any longer, you push her head as far as it can go towards your crouch and finish inside her mouth before covering her face. 

You are quite pleased when you see her swallow your cum, you don't why you feel that way, it would seem rather unsanitary.

She wipes her face and the two of you lie down together.

You begin thinking to yourself, you haven't pleasured Anna yet, after the pleasure she gave you it's only fair you pay her back.

You get up and begin undressing Anna, you eventually take off her bra revealing her breasts, they're not the largest but are by no means small, you both remain quiet.

You fondle her breasts a bit before licking her nipples, Anna moans slightly, after a bit of licking you begin sucking them before biting them slightly.

You can tell Anna is enjoying this, you also have fun doing it, though you imagine it's not nearly as much fun as she's having.

You leave her breasts and move down to her vaginal region, you start eating her privates while she moans, you're starting to get hard again.

While eating her vagina you notice she's letting out a bit of honey which tastes very sweet.

Once you're fully erect again you begin fingering her vaginal opening before sticking your penis in, you feel she hasn't engaged in the reproductive process before.

You decide to move slowly as not to hurt her, though you know very little about sex, you don't actually know if it hurts or not.

You begin thrusting slowly while she moans, you can vaguely hear her asking you to move faster through her moans, you begin thrusting faster and harder into her.

You watch as her breasts bounce up and down each time you thrust into her, after a while of this you feel yourself close to climax.

You ejaculate inside her as you feel her release honey from her vaginal opening, she collapses on top of you while she tries to catch her breath.

The both of you eventually fall asleep in each other's arms, the next day you wake up to find that Anna has not moved but one inch.

You briefly think about what to do, you decide to make breakfast for Anna and yourself, you have no other ideas.

You do your best to get up without waking her up, it takes a bit but you manage to do it.

You try to find something fancy but realize that you have never considered the possibility of having breakfast with anyone, this realization hits you like a train.

In a futile attempt to make your usual breakfast somewhat fancier, you throw in a few pieces of bacon, there really isn't much else you can do.

You set everything up, you start wondering what's the most socially acceptable way of waking up Anna.

Fortunately she wakes up on her own, likely due to the noise you're making, the house is mostly silent, it can easily be heard.

You invite her to take a seat and have breakfast with you, unsure of what to think of each other or what to even say, you both have breakfast in silence.

You both look at each other, the both of you fully know you'll have to say something eventually but neither of you know what.

Eventually Anna musters up the courage to say something, "So uhm, are we going to talk about last night?" she asks.

Glad that she began the conversation, you have no choice but to answer, "We should." you answer.

You continue"It was the first time I've ever done something like this with anyone.", she replies "I've never done this before either.".

"So what happens now?" you ask her, she sighs before saying "I don't know, what do you think we should do?", the both of you pause for a minute, both at a complete loss.

You see no other viable option, you decide to ask her "Want to grab a coffee later?" you continue "We can talk then.".

Anna looks at you for a moment, she then says "Yeah, I'd like that.".

You walk her to the door and say goodbye, you offer to walk her to her house but she refuses.

You sit down on the couch, thoughts filling your head, you get a cup of hot tea and think it over, what will you do, what can you do.

These thoughts quickly fill your head, a distraction from any other occurrence, you decide the best thing to do is take a shower to cool your mind.

With that, you head inside, you decide a bath would be more relaxing so you do just that.

With the water set at just the right temperature, you enter the tub, the feeling of warm water surrounding almost every part of your body puts your mind at ease.

you lay there for a bit, simply relaxing, as if problems simply could not exist so long as you lay here.

You could almost fall asleep here, the time passes so quickly it does feel like you did, you can now, for the first time today, have time to think, organize your thoughts.

You start asking yourself, "Was what you did right?", "Should you have even done that?" and most importantly, "Do you really want to commit?".

These questions overwhelm you easily, you look at your own body in disbelief.

You spend a bit of time pondering, you decide that, yes, you do want to commit, but does she want to, the only thing you can do now is wait, like usual.

You spend an unacceptable amount of time staring at the ceiling, you almost wish you could stay here forever, be able to manage your thoughts.

You can't have such a luxury unfortunately, tempting as it is, it simply cannot happen, forever a dream, never to be true.

You spend even more time thinking about it, eventually your mind drifts to thinking about Anna, many thoughts fill your head.

You begin thinking about things within the lines of "Why did she choose me?" "Why was she being so nice?" "Was I rude to her?" "Was I too straightforward?".

It doesn't take long until you start thinking about her in other ways, ways with significantly less clothing, it takes but a few seconds for your penis to erect.

You do feel bad about it but you comfort yourself by chalking it up to primal urges, you can't control reproductive urges.

A few moments later you find yourself masturbating to the bee you had sex with not a full day ago.

You get rid of every thought telling you how bad this is, you can only focus on one thing now.

You can remember certain events during your night with Anna, a while later you can't hold it anymore, as images of her briefly flash.

Images of her barely being able to fit your penis inside her mouth, images of her face covered in your cum.

Images of her breasts bouncing up and down while she pants attempting to catch a breath.

All those eventually lead up to you climaxing, you don't think masturbation has ever felt this good before.

After realizing that you'll be swimming in your own cum if you don't leave now, you promptly unplug the drain after leaving the tub.

After getting dressed, feeling extremely refreshed you think about what do now, you decide the best thing to do is go to sleep early to prepare for work tomorrow.

You head to bed, slightly comforted now that you've managed to get yourself together.

As you awaken the next day, in a surprisingly better mood than usual, "Maybe I should start sleeping early more often." you say.

On your way to work you notice that the bum you saw last week is gone, doesn't surprise you much, this place isn't quite ideal for begging.

After yet another quiet walk to the bus stop, once you arrive you notice that Wardo is not there, nor does he appear to be nearby.

It takes a moment for you to realize you're early, very early for that matter of fact, it feels very different.

A bit of waiting later and he shows up, slightly surprised to see you, he says "Well, well, well, how the turntables.".

You talk with him for a bit, after a while he asks "Why are you up so early anyway?", Attempting to dodge his question you say "I just felt like going to sleep earlier.".

Fortunately the bus arrives before he question you further, you didn't do anything wrong but you don't even know what you'd say.

The bus ride is as average as it can be, the usual disgusting smell of bees too lazy to take care of personal hygiene.

It's not a terribly long ride so you don't have to put up with it very long, after departing the bus you clock-in to work and begin.

You don't see Anna around, you barely see her normally, though you still look around very briefly, out of curiosity.

With that out of the way, you go on about your workday, the usual conversation happens, there's no more talk about you being employee of the year.

During lunch break you manage to find Anna, you decide to talk to her.

At first she seems somewhat surprised at the fact that someone talked to her but she's slightly comforted when she realizes it's you.

You talk with her for a while, before the lunch break ends, you agree to meet two days from now.

With the lunch break over you head back to work, the office is as quiet as usual, the occasional sound of someone clicking a little too hard or typing a little too fast.

You've never really minded work, you just view it as another part of the day, as a matter of fact.

You've never understood people who complain about work, to you, it's just something most of us have to do.

You finish everything and wait until you can leave, the quota isn't overwhelming, with a bit of effort you can get it done and have thirty minutes of free time.

As you leave you see Anna heading home, you offer to walk with her, to which she answers yes.

You walk with Anna to her house, discussing different topics, most of which revolve around the two of you.

You eventually arrive at Anna's house, as you prepare to say goodbye, she asks you if you want to go in for a cup of coffee, you almost instantly say yes.

She invites you in, you try to be as polite as possible but she keeps telling you to feel at home, you don't know how to do that.

She asks what type of coffee you prefer, you answer by telling her you don't have any real preference.

She comes back with two cups of hot coffee, she hands you one and sits down, you promptly thank her.

The two of you talk about your days, stating even small details, you both are still unsure about the nature of your relationship.

You do feel more comfortable talking about it after some time has passed, you imagine she is too.

You know this is the time to talk about it, she knows too, you both wait for the other person to bring it up, but neither of you want to.

You decide to take charge and talk to her about it.

You're not quite sure how to start, that's the reason neither of you have, you decide to begin with "So, are we gonna talk about it?", "We should." Anna replies.

You spend an hour or so talking about the nature of your relationship, time flies by as you listen to each other's opinions.

"So what does that make us?" you ask, "I'm not sure." she answers, "I guess I'll see you on Wednesday and we can figure it out from there." you finish.

Anna agrees, you talk for a bit more about a few things, eventually you have to leave, Anna never told you to.

You don't want to feel like a burden, you feel like you're intruding on her personal life, you never really go to other bees' houses.

"I should get going." you say, Anna asks "Are you sure?", she continues "It's still pretty early.", "I don't want to overstay my welcome." you say.

Anna says "Alright, come with me, I'll see you out.", as you stand at the doorway, you say "It's been nice, feels good to have talked about this.", "Yeah, I know." she says.

You stand for a moment or two looking at each other, you stare into her eyes as she stares into yours.

You pull her close to you, after which the two of you begin kissing with unseen passion, all of this done in mere seconds.

You did this without much thought, if any at all, as if it is natural, as if you knew you had to do this, there was no deciding against it.

You can see that Anna is somewhat happy with what you just did, you both say your goodbyes and you leave.

You decide to take the walk back home, in all reality you could just drive to work and back, it's not like you don't have a license and a car.

The bus isn't the most hospitable place but you were never too fond of driving yourself, the car is there mostly just for emergencies.

"Actually, you know what, maybe driving isn't that bad.", that thought flows through your head, you make it a mental note to try to get yourself to drive tomorrow.

"Might happen, might not." you tell yourself, not really all that much you can do to spice up a nine to five job, the walk home is pleasant, quiet, and peaceful.

After around maybe thirty minutes of walking, you arrive home, it was refreshing see a house other than that of yours.

Your house isn't bad, it's just grown dull over the years, you never did put much effort into decoration, it's almost a hell of your own making.

Such a small yet important detail in life, not like you care much, you have no problem living like this.

You change your clothes and lie on the couch, realizing how little you've eaten today, your hunger strikes you, you open your fridge but find little to nothing.

You promptly close the fridge and open the freezer, by some luck, you manage to find a frozen pizza.

You proceed to put it in the microwave, you look for something to watch on TV while it heats up.

You find an acceptable show, you grab a bottle of soda from the fridge and almost drop it when the microwave announces the end of your food's heating session.

You've set up what you'd call an almost perfect solo dinner, truly a milestone in fine dining.

You waste the evening away eating pizza while almost melting into the couch, being condemned to an eternity of this wouldn't be the worst thing ever.

You decide that enough is enough, you switch off the TV and throw the empty pizza box in the trash before putting what remains of the soda back in the fridge.

With that, you brush your teeth, you may not eat healthy but you sure as hell will not have your breath smelling like a swamp.

You head to bed, furiously browsing your phone in an attempt to fall asleep, you eventually manage to sleep.


	2. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 2)

You awake, slightly worse for wear, likely due to sleeping so late, not that it really matters, you wash up and get dressed, the usual, like always.

The fact that your days are becoming somewhat different than what they used to be makes you slightly happier, at least you're not stuck in an endless loop of repetition.

You eat breakfast, again, like usual, every morning is more so the same as the one before it.

You've run out of anything that can be used as breakfast material, all the more reason to drive today.

As you leave, you can't help but feel like you've forgotten something, the thought claws at the back of your mind.

You feel as if you're mere inches away from remembering it, but you never get there, you check multiple times, your keys, your phone, everything is there.

You leave, clueless as to what it is you've forgotten, you think you have all the essentials, whatever it is you forgot can't be all that important.

With that, you unlock the doors to your car and proceed to entire it, gripping the wheel always feels somewhat strange, you reckon you'll grow used to it one day.

You ever so slowly move the car out of the driveway, the last thing you need now is to accidentally break something.

A few moments later, something clicks inside your mind, as if a lightbulb finally turning on, you remember what it is you've forgotten.

You make a turn and head to the bus stop, you've forgotten that you can do Wardo a favour by picking him rather than leaving him to ride the smell-ridden bus.

As you get closer to the bus stop you can make out a figure, you assume this is Wardo, you can confirm this as you get closer.

He is surprised when he sees you driving, you offer to give him a ride and he obviously accepts.

"What's the occasion?" he asks, you think for a moment, you reply with "The bus was a wicked place, debased and corrupt.",he chuckles slightly as you proceed to drive.

You actually somewhat enjoy this, it's quiet, doesn't smell like a dumpster fire, and you're not forcefully being squished between an overweight middle-aged bee and the bus.

It's also much easier to breathe here, even with Wardo in the car, the air is abundant.

After a short while of driving, you park your car in the parking lot, which barely has any cars in it.

You and Wardo exit the car, he thanks you for the ride before heading over to his department, you do much the same, heading to your own department.

The manager makes a slight remark about you driving, you're not exactly friends but he's more friendly than most managers.

You begin your workday, this time you don't smell like someone undergoing a midlife crisis.

If you boil it down enough, you're essentially getting paid to press buttons, it's a pretty good deal when you think about it.

Work is as eventful as work can be, that is, until the lunch break, one of your coworkers was feeling fine today, until he made one fatal slip.

He took a nap in the cafeteria, a mistake you only make once, the workforce collectively decides that he must be punished for letting his guard down.

Bee upon bee begin taking plastic cups, eventually stacking as many as a hundred and fifty atop his head.

You all wait impatiently, for the moment his alarm rings, not a single word is spoken, you can hear the occasional chuckling, everyone is careful not to wake him up.

Sure enough, a few minutes later his alarm rings, as he lift his head, dozens upon dozens of plastic cups descend from above, most of them hit him but a few hit the ground.

Everyone bursts into laughter as cup after cup hit him on the head, you can tell he almost had a heart attack.

He's pissed off at first, but then begins to find the even quite humorous, it very much is humorous.

Everyone has a good laugh before it comes time to decide who it is that has to clean this up.

After a quick vote it is decided that everyone must participate in order to be able to clean this up before the lunch break ends.

With any luck, the bunch of you should be able to clean up the mess before the lunch break ends.

You manage to pull it off just moments before the lunch break ends.

There's a bit of laughter in the office, the general mood seems to have been uplifted by the prank you collectively executed, a true display of the power of teamwork.

You haven't had this good of a laugh for quite a while, your very specific taste in humor makes finding any form of comedy to make you laugh quite the difficult task.

Moving forward with your day, you work hard enough to finish your quota with some time left, you decide to spend the next while relaxing before the workday ends.

It's nice to be able to kick back once in a while, especially with how anxious you've been lately, you have to try to be as relaxed as a bee can be for your date tomorrow.

You can only hope it goes well.

You've been avoiding Anna at work, you don't want to make your "Relationship" obvious, it would be sure to make some trouble.

While there are very few laws dictating what kind of relationships you can have with your coworkers, you'd rather not cause her more stress.

You wait around a bit, switching between browsing your phone and taking some time to think, eventually it's time to leave.

As you leave, you almost instinctively walk in the direction of the bus stop, before you go too far off, Wardo reminds you that you drove today. 

You feel slightly embarrassed but not too much, you've been doing it for a good while, it's hard to get used to something different.

You offer Wardo a ride back and he says yes, you're really just trying to kill some time.

You make some small talk with Wardo while driving, eventually you drop him off at his house, you drive to the supermarket to buy a few things.

You grab an assortment of food, ranging from eggs, bacon, bread, cheese, to frozen nuggets, some soft drinks, a few sweets and even a few boxes of frozen pizza.

You grab a variety of other things to make sure you won't have to make a trip here again anytime soon.

You move your cart through the aisles, filled with the essentials for survival, on your way out you grab a few bottles of milk and a dozen cans of beans.

Truly you have peaked.

You can feel as cashier becoming tense as you approach with your shopping cart full of enough food to sustain a nuclear shelter.

You decide to let the cashier keeps the change after thanking them, you can tell you had a positive impact on their day.

After stuffing everything into the backseat of your car, you start the engine and begin driving home, you drive slowly and with care, as not to crack the eggs.

You eventually arrive at home, you park your car in the garage after loading everything you bought into the kitchen.

You think for a bit, driving was fun, you wouldn't mind making a habit out of it, but if you wanna do that tomorrow you're gonna have to fill up on gas.

Thus you are forced to wake up earlier, or at least earlier than you usually do, the word "Usual" is beginning to lose its weight.

You proceed to make some form of dinner, if you can really call it that, it just has to be good enough.

You eat, then proceed to make every possible preparation for tomorrow, you take a long shower making sure to be as clean as a bee can be.

You proceed to shave your pubic hairs, every form of hygiene is important, even the more unpleasant ones.

You believe you are fully prepared for tomorrow, With that, you head to bed.

You wake up early enough, you forgot to set an alarm earlier than usual, still, you managed to wake up early enough.

It's the same song and dance as usual, wash up, eat breakfast, get dressed, you're practically an expert at this point, you could do it with your eyes closed.

You notice that you're still early, before leaving, you text Wardo and ask him if he wants you to drive him to work, he almost instantly replies with yes.

You get into the car and drive to Wardo's house, it doesn't take too long.

Once you arrive at his house you sound the horn, you can hear him shout "Just a minute." as he stumbles in an attempt to put on his shoes.

He eventually manages to successfully walk to your car and enter it.

You begin driving while talking to him, he asks if you plan on making this a habit, to which you answer "Might do it, we'll see.".

He eventually asks what plans you have for the day, you do your best to change the subject but you can tell that he can see through it.

You park in the lot and both you and Wardo go to your departments, You exchange "Hello"s with manager Marty as you enter.

You get settled into your desk, it's just as you left it, undisturbed, untouched, as if not a moment had passes since you were here last.

You do the usual work, though you are unable to focus, you're anxious about your date today, you procrastinate a lot.

You decide to push yourself to your limit today, you have to leave as early as you can, you have to do all you can to be prepared.

You type as fast as you physically can, trying not to be too loud, though a few people can hear your fingers going two hundred and sixty five cps on the cheap keyboard.

You're almost by the time the lunch break starts, you decide to stay at the office during the lunch break to finish as much work as early as possible.

You continue working in the empty quiet office, you'll be eating in the restaurant anyway, there's no reason to eat now.

You're almost exhausted by the amount of work you're putting in, but your mission is clear.

You can see people returning from the cafeteria a while later, some of them look at you confused as to why you're still here.

An hour or two of work later and you can hear some people getting very loud at the other end of the office.

They yell at each other while shouting profanities, it's certainly not the most pleasant thing to hear while working.

A few minutes later and the shouting gets very loud, you get up and just as you arrive there, the two bees start fighting violently.

They don't stop insulting one another while throwing fists, others try to hold them back but it's to no avail.

Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Marty, he promptly ends their pathetic display of physical strength.

You ask around a bit and apparently it's because of an argument that happened in the cafeteria, it appears to be about one of them stealing the other persons lunch.

You just assume that people running on caffeine are more twitchy and stressed out.

You get back to your station and continue to work as fast as you can.

Some time later, you finish everything, with a lot of time to spare.

You decide to ask Marty if he'd let you leave early today.

"Why do you wanna leave so early?" he asks you, you reply with "I have a special occasion with a special someone.", he chuckles for a moment at your answer.

He replies with "You know what, you got everything done already, go, knock yourself out.", you thank him and proceed to leave.

As you walk away he shouts "And remember to pull out.", you're certainly glad there was no one else there to hear that.

You drive back home quickly but safely, you wait at a stop light and message Wardo

You tell him you've already left and won't be able to drive him to his house, he later replies telling you it's not a problem.

You continue your drive home, eventually you arrive and begin preparing yourself, mentally and physically alike.

You brush your teeth and shove as many mints as you can fit in your mouth, you wash your hair on the sink and spray some deodorant, and you put on your clothes.

You do the intense act of inhaling and exhaling to help you relax, you debate talking to a mirror but quickly decide against it.

You can't leave yet, you've still got about an hour to burn, which is when you remember that you haven't filled up on gas yet.

You grab some perfume to spray after your visit to the gas station, you don't want to show up to your date smelling like a redneck trying to make kids with a cow.

The gas station isn't too dirty, but it also isn't clean, at least you don't have to step in dog feces.

You swipe your credit card and fill up the car, the modern world is great, most tasks can be done without interacting with anyone.

With that out of the way, you get in your car and spray enough perfume to give a dog anosmia, you proceed to drive towards the restaurant.

The drive there isn't too interesting, it doesn't take too long, you've still got a bit of time to burn but modern technology takes care of that.

You get to a table, you decide to go for a bit more than usual and get one on a balcony, the weather is fine today so why not.

You text Anna and tell her where to find you, she responds positively.

You look at your phone for a minute, a reminder of how far technology has advanced in so little time, a computer could easily be the size of a room.

Now you hold one in your very hand, thousands of times better than the ones before it, capable of doing things that would've seemed impossible not long ago.

You're still impressed with the fine workings of transistor-based technology, it has always interested you how much can change in so little time regarding technology.

You wait for a bit, you decide to order some wine early on, you'd rather not wait.

You also order some general appetizers, it'll be something to eat when Anna arrives, you don't feel quite confident enough to order for the both of you.

"Maybe that's something for another day.", you think to yourself, you don't know enough about Anna to do so as of now.

You wait for a few minutes, and sure enough, Anna shows up, again she's well-dressed for the occasion.

She sits down and apologizes for being late, you comfort her by saying you haven't been here too long.

The two of you talk, you never really do talk very often, you'd imagine normal couples spend the majority of the day texting one-another.

A bit later the both of you are ready to order, you both decide to get a Florentine T-bone steak.

You place your order and get back to talking while drinking wine with Anna, it's nice to have someone to talk to every now and then, life is quite lonely sometimes.

Shortly thereafter, both your steaks arrive, you thank the waiter and begin eating.

You and Anna spend the next couple of hours eating and talking, it's more fun than it sounds.

It's that time again, that time, the time to order dessert.

You're out of ideas, you ask Anna what she wants and she thinks about it for a while, she then decides on getting small individual melting-chocolate cakes.

You agree, it can't be that bad, and it's not like you have any better ideas, as a matter of fact, you have no ideas.

A little while later, the small cakes arrive, they're extremely small, which leads you to assume that Anna is getting ready to leave.

The cake is simply amazing, the taste of the caramel sauce goes extremely well with the milk-infused chocolate, the vanilla ice-cream topping makes it all the more better.

After the rather impressive dessert, the both of you are ready to leave.

You pay for the food and leave a mediocre tip for the waiter.

You offer to drive Anna to her house, to which she says yes.

You both get in your car and you begin driving, the view is very different at night, the drive is mostly quiet, you think to yourself for a bit.

It's been a while since you thought about who you are, you feel as if the name Sans has lost a lot of meaning in the past couple of weeks.

Whenever you think about who you are, you feel a great sense of loss, it makes you slightly sad.

You continue driving, mostly quiet, you can tell Anna enjoys the peacefulness too.

For a while it felt like you'd forgotten who you are, strange feeling, but it doesn't feel entirely new.

You question the origin of your name, Sans, your own identity is beyond your very understanding, a sad fate indeed, but maybe one day you'll know, maybe one day.

You almost instinctively drive, barely paying attention to the way you're going, you just know you're making the right turns.

Doesn't take too long for you to reach Anna's house, you and walk her to the door.

Before you leave, she asks if you would want to come inside, you think to yourself, on a night such as this, this itself is an opportunity you simply cannot miss.

You agree politely and enter after her, she firmly locks the door, you're once again surprised by the astonishing amount of work that went into decorating this place.

Anna certainly did put in more effort than you ever did put into decorating your own home.

You both decide to watch something on the television, you sit down on the couch with her, though this time she's keeping her distance more so than last time.

After a while she gets up then returns with a tray full of chocolate pecan tarts, she sits next to you so the both of you can share them.

You can feel a connection or a form of bond between you and Anna, simply being close to her makes you feel better.

You both continue watching for some time, it gets late very quickly, as you prepare to leave, Anna suggest you spend the night here.

You think about it for a bit, then decide to do it, you don't have to feel awkward about it, you've already gotten much more personal than that.

You both get in bed, the both of you wearing nothing but underwear.

There's a few moments of silence, Anna breaks the silence by asking if you'd like to have some fun before sleeping.

You can feel it again, you become tense, you feel as if you're sweating, you're not calm anymore, not by a long shot, but this time you're at least ready.

You briefly think of what to say, but nothing sounds good, you decide that words are irrelevant, as of now, only actions will do.

You quickly take off what little clothes you're wearing before pulling Anna to you.

You begin kissing her neck, you do this while moving up, you move until you reach her lips, you continue kissing her while grabbing her and forcing her body towards yours.

Her skin feels extremely smooth, you can hear her giggle a bit, you can only imagine what she's feeling as you do this.

Your penis begins to erect, and quickly so, you take off the underwear she's wearing and begin grinding your penis against her vaginal opening.

Her giggles slowly turn into moans, though they were already moans, just quieter, after a while of this, Anna moves and puts your erected penis in front of herself.

She proceeds to spit on it and put it between her breasts, she then moves up and down while licking the tip of it, this act turns you on even more.

A great sense of pleasure fills your mind with every time she licks it, she also seems to be enjoying it.

You soon feel yourself about to cum, after a bit, you can't hold it in anymore, you cum, covering her breasts with your semen, she wipes it with her hand an then licks it.

You ask her if she's ready to try something new, she says yes eagerly.

You flip her so she's lying down on her belly, you slowly massage her back, you then lean in closer and move your arms under her, you press her breasts onto her chest.

You then begin thrusting into her butt, you can tell she's enjoying, just by the amount of moaning, you don't blame her, you're enjoying this too.

You begin to thrust faster, harder, and deeper, you feel like she won't be able to breathe if you go any faster.

You can't resist the urge to cum, you think about how good it would feel to just cum right now, these thoughts overwhelm you and cause you to cum inside her.

As you pull out of her, you also cum covering her rear end, she gasps in pleasure as your warm creamy cum goes deep inside her.

Your penis retracts as you empty your semen into and onto her, she moves to the side, allowing you to lie down.

You feel like her heart is going to burst out of her chest, you're somewhat concerned that she's lost the ability breathe.

There's silence for some time then Anna looks at you and says "That was fun.", she doesn't expect you to say anything back, not that you have anything to say.

The both of you fall asleep next to each other, it feels more comfortable than sleeping alone.


	3. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 3)

The next morning you wake up to find that Anna is already getting ready for work, despite it being somewhat early, at least earlier than when you wake up usually .

You decide it's time to get up, you try to make enough noise not to scare Anna.

You exchange "Good morning."s with Anna, this feels much less awkward after the time you two spent together, you're much more comfortable around her.

You spend a bit of time getting into your own head, you're still half asleep, it hits you, you don't have anything, you can't go to work in the only clothes you have here.

You quickly say your goodbyes as you stumble into your car, it'll be close but you can make it home and get to work in time.

You're not that worried about being late, you would still have more than enough time to finish your daily quota.

Going in late after leaving early the other day would just make you look bad, on many levels, you would prefer if that didn't happen.

You drive at speeds higher than usual, still well within the speed limit, you're going fast but still, you're being careful.

You manage to make it home,you don't have much time, but you have enough, You quickly put on your clothes and brush your teeth with haste.

You grab a hairbrush and move it across your hair once, "Good enough." you say to yourself before getting back in your car.

Taking a quick look at the time, you believe you can get there in time.

You can't really focus on the scenery outside the window, you have to put all your attention on the road ahead.

You can make it in time, if Anna didn't get up so early, you'd be knee-deep in trouble.

You manage to arrive at work in time, you feel like you forgot something, you can't spare the time to remember it now.

You walk into the office, barely managing to balance.

You can hear Marty say "you have a little bit too much fun last night?" then following it up with "you need to lay off the liquor".

You talk with him briefly before heading to your station.

You sit down, it takes a minute for you to catch a breath, for once you're not sure if you're ready to start working.

You spend a few more minutes getting settled, you get yourself to start working, you remind yourself "It's technically just getting paid to press buttons.".

It's not wrong, and it's enough to motivate you, you hear that working was much harder back in the days before the Switch.

You spend the hours working, not too much happens, or maybe you're just too focused to notice anything out of the ordinary.

A few more minutes of working go by, and before you know it, it's time for the lunch break, you go to the cafeteria and find a corner to sit at.

you open your phone and look at your messages, that's when it hits you, you completely forgot about Wardo.

You quickly tap on his number and see that he has texted you multiple times, the first asking where you are, with the others reminding you of the football game today.

You forgot about that too, you were going to watch it with Wardo and Marty at your place.

You text Wardo back, first apologizing for being late, and then telling him about the football game.

You and Wardo agree on the time, he texts Marty, and he too agrees.

You spend the rest of the lunch break browsing your phone and not eating, you're barely even paying attention to what you're scrolling through.

It's mostly to just look busy, you'd get weird looks if you weren't talking to someone or using your phone.

A while later the lunch break ends, you get back to your station and continue working, you waste the hours away working.

You finish up early, but not too early, you've got some time left before you can leave.

You think briefly, if you're gonna be spending the night watching a football game with Wardo and Marty.

You're gonna have to grab a few things from the supermarket, you use the word "few" very loosely.

You've always liked to buy an absurd amount of things and not have to go again in a while.

It's just a part of you now, probably because of your social anxiety, not much you can do about it.

You sit around for a while more, going over some things in your head, not really all that much to think about.

It's time to leave, you get up and walk to your car, you've got a few hours before the game.

You head the the supermarket to once again, buying more than enough things to sustain you for a few weeks.

You start driving towards the super market, the traffic is somewhat heavy, but not too heavy.

At least you won't be stuck here for two hours with people honking uncontrollably as if it would help.

You drive a bit more and soon enough you reach the supermarket, you park in the parking lot outside and head in.

You start browsing, there isn't really anything specific you want to get, you grab whatever looks good.

You opt for getting an assortment of things, popcorn, chips, and even a few buckets of ice-cream, you're here so you might as well get things for the few nights ahead.

You continue grabbing things, you decide to grab a variety of fruits because why not.

You grab a few drinks, some alcoholic, some not, You buy some frozen nuggets and hotpockets too.

At this point you're just grabbing anything that looks good, most of which you wont even use today.

You also grab a few bags of sausages and patties that can be cooked in an oven.

You think you're almost done, you grab a few things that aren't food, some soap, extra toothpaste, and some toilet paper and a few boxes of tissue paper.

You decide to get some bread, which is when it clicks in your head, you bought sausages and patties without any buns, your level of intelligence is truly astonishing.

You grab some bread, and buns for both the sausages and the patties.

You think of what else to get before leaving, you realize that there's a dozen other things you can get.

You move back, your cart might become full, but you're fine with playing stacker.

You grab a sealed plate of apple tarts, you also grab a few boxes of candy bars and chocolate bars, you're not done yet, you grab a couple bottles of chocolate milk.

There's more, it feels as if there's an infinitive amount of things you can get.

Why you didn't think of all these before is beyond you, something you're not meant to know, not for you to understand.

You grab some apple pie and pumpkin pie as well as muffins, donuts, cookies, croissants and brownies, Not yet satisfied, you also grab some pudding.

You can't help yourself, you've always liked chocolate and sweets in general.

You push your cart with enough sweets to give an entire family diabetes , you think this is enough.

You stand in front of the cashier and begin unloading your items, they look at them, slightly shocked, with a bit of pain.

You can tell they've been through this and even worse in the past, you feel bad but at least they're getting paid.

You wait a few minutes as the cashier scans your items, eventually they finish, you pay and thank them, you also slightly murmur an apology.

You begin putting the bags containing unholy amounts of food into the back of your car, it takes a bit of time but you manage to get it all in there.

You get in the car and begin driving, you can almost feel the weight of what you just bought.

You realize how long you spent in there, much much longer than you usually would.

You eventually arrive home and begin the long process of unloading everything.

It's almost like a workout, going back and forth between your kitchen and the car, but you manage.

You then park the car in the garage and head inside to prepare for the game.

You think briefly, what can you do to prepare, not much is the conclusion you come to.

You move the one couch and chair you have closer to the TV, you also make the table's placement more convenient.

You have a couple more hours before Wardo and Marty arrive, there really isn't much to do.

You think of texting them telling them that everything is ready but you feel like you'd be pressuring them to come faster.

It's too early to throw anything in the oven or microwave so you decide to just relax for a while.

Your back does somewhat hurt from leaning down and standing upright over and over again, so you decide to just lay in bed.

You browse the internet from your phone for a while, there really isn't that much to do, this is enough to keep you entertained, though it's not the peak of entertainment.

You burn away the hours scrolling through your phone, your thumb almost feels numb.

You keep scrolling until you get a text from Wardo, he tells you that he and Marty are on their way.

You get up and begin working, you put a few sausages and patties in the oven, you also take out the supplies needed to create burgers and hotdogs.

You prepare everything while the patties and sausages are cooking in the oven, You wait, and you wait, and you wait some more.

Eventually the doorbell rings, a quick look through the eyehole reveals that the individuals standing on the other side of your door, are in fact Wardo and Marty.

You promptly open the door and greet them, you invite them in and they enter with haste.

You somewhat guide them to the couch but not quite, you've done this dozens of times by now.

Before they get seated, they help you set things up, grabbing and setting down cups and plates on the table positioned in front of the couch.

By the time the patties and sausages are cooked to near perfection, they've finished setting up the table.

Each of you makes a burger and a hotdog, fit for each one's preference.

You've always liked to keep it simple, placing the bottom bun first, you proceed to place the hot patty and perfectly cut cheese above it.

You finish it up by getting a bottle of ketchup, you give the bottle a slight squeeze, which is enough for the bottle to pour out ketchup, due to it being fairly full.

You squeeze the bottle just enough, not getting too little ketchup, and not too much.

After the excitement of that, you carefully place the top bun, which is almost fully covered in sesame seeds.

You're finished before Wardo and Marty are, you can see them putting things such as lettuce, you never did understand why people like cold wet vegetables with hot dry meat.

You set your burger aside on a plate, you use tongs to grab a sausage, you carefully place it in the middle of the bun.

You proceed to again squeeze ketchup on it, you watch and move your hand as the bottle spews out the red liquid, slowly covering most of the top section of your bun.

You set it next to the burger on your plate.

You take out the somewhat full bottle of soda from your fridge, you proceed to pour just enough of it in all of the three cups, being careful that it doesn't overflow.

You sit on the couch and glance at Marty, you can slightly see him moving the sausage through the bun and back, while giggling silently.

He moves his head and the two of you make eye contact, he quickly looks away and stops moving the sausage, you can hear him slightly laugh for a second.

A few moments later, they both sit on the couch alongside you, you all start talking about the game, a few minutes later, the game starts.

You all watch intently while eating, every few minutes you take a sip from your cup, and so do Wardo and Marty.

The talk between the three of you is almost instinctive, you don't think very much before talking.

You all stare at the television, watching as each team scores a goal on the other.

You watch intently as bee dodges bee while making sure the small inflated ball stays in front of them.

Occasionally, you take bites from your hotdog, leaving the burger for last.

Wardo and Marty seem to be extremely focused on it while you lose interest steadily.

You eventually find yourself browsing your phone and not paying any attention.

You keep scrolling through several apps on your phone, not finding much to be done, looking at the TV quickly reminds you of why you looked away in the first place.

You think of things to do, you think, and you think, and you think, you're bored but you can't just get up and leave.

You look through every app you have on your phone, though they are many, few of them are of use to you as of now.

Especially the ones that come with stock version and can't be deleted, quite a waste of space, part of the reason why you usually prefer open-source operating systems.

Eventually your eye lands on the "Messages" app, something you usually use for one purpose.

For reasons you can't quite comprehend, you tap on the app, which quickly opens up a graphical interface showing recent messages you've received and sent.

Your eyes move down the list, names passing by as you continue to look downwards, eventually you spot Anna's contact, you look at it before tapping on it.

You decide to message Anna, not something that would normally be considered unusual, but in your case, it's very unusual.

You start typing your message, unsure of what to say, you ponder briefly inside your mind, what should you say.

You start with a weak greeting, you type it out slowly, debating if you should stop after every tap.

You look at the fully written message, you then pan your eyes towards the "send" button.

Despite slight hesitation, you tap on the send button, you watch as the status of your message goes from "sending" to "sent".

You blankly stare at it for some time, you then see the status of your message switch from "sent" to "read".

This takes you by surprise, but then not moments later, you can see that Anna is typing, which sets a small amount of panic inside your mind.

You wait patiently as the indicator flashes continuously, informing and reminding you that Anna is indeed typing.

You wait for her response, looking at the indicator, you can see it sometimes stopping, you can tell she's also hesitant to answer.

You begin feeling slightly bad, you hope that you didn't accidentally get her into an uncomfortable position.

Though these feelings are weakened to some degree as she sends her message, you look at the small amount of text sent.

Anna has sent you a greeting, much similar to that of yours.

You start thinking about what to reply with, what would be the safest thing to send.

You decide to ask her how she's doing, you type the message slowly and carefully, you somewhat confidently press the "send" button.

You watch as the status of your message changes in the order that it should.

You then notice that Anna is once again typing, this time with less hesitance as the indicator is consistently apparent.

It would seem your message is well received, as she tells you she is doing well, she then proceeds to ask you how you are doing, in much the same way you asked her.

You respond with something mostly generic, it's hard to get creative when you're somewhat nervous, not without sounding awkward at least.

The conversation feels dry but it seems to go well, the two of you have a lengthy conversation about varying topics.

You can sometimes hear Wardo and Marty getting riled up because of something, but you're not quite sure what exactly is happening in the football game.

You continue chatting with Anna for some time, she doesn't seem to be getting bored, and neither are you.

Time passes by significantly quicker than it usually does, both of you have interesting topics to talk about.

It would seem Wardo and Marty had completely forgotten about your existence, not that you particularly have a problem with that, you'd rather not be interrupted.

You've barely paid any attention to your actual surroundings, you sometimes are not even completely sure if Wardo and Marty are still there.

The conversation with Anna is good, nothing really stands out, that is until she tells you she needs your help with something.

You pause, somewhat surprised, anxious to some degree too.

You reply asking her what you can help with, you try to be as polite as you can be, no one usually asks you for help, or talks to you for that matter of fact.

You send your message and wait patiently for to to be sent and for Anna to reply to it.

You wait for her to reply, you can see now that she's hesitant, she seems to stop every few seconds, or at least what feels like seconds.

For all you know this could be taking longer, you often lose perception of time when you become nervous.

You become somewhat anxious to see what she's so hesitant to say, you stare at your phone, waiting for the message you sent to move up to make space for her message.

You wait until a new portion of text fills the majority of the small screen.

You read through it, you could see Anna tried her best to carefully to describe her problem, and politely ask for help.

The message is simply Anna informing you of a recent problem.

she describes the unfortunate series of events, which had caused a large tree branch to fall on the fragile weathered roof of her house due to strong winds.

She says the large and heavy branch had make a large opening in her roof causing some of it to crumble.

In the message, she also asks if she could stay at your house for a few days while she hires a professional to fix her roof.

Just as you finish reading, she sends you an image, true enough, a large portion of the roof has crumbled and fallen down.

You start thinking, you haven't lived with anyone for quite a long while, and you've never lived with a romantic partner.

Or have ever been in a relationship before for that matter of fact.

You'll also have to ask Wardo and Marty to leave early, as well as having to rush cleaning the inevitable mess.

But then, you can't just leave Anna like that, you think of what to do, you can't take too long to answer.

You decide to tell Anna that she can stay at your place, you also ask her when she'll come.

She responds by thanking you profusely, she also informs you that she'll need anywhere between three and four hours to pack the essentials and arrive.

You tell her that you'll be waiting, to which she responds by thanking you again, she proceeds to tell you she needs to start packing her things.

You close your phone and begin thinking of what to tell Wardo and Marty, there's still some time left.

You lay your phone down on the table, you look at your friends sitting beside you, they seem to have barely moved.

You glance at the screen to see the game is nearing it's end, giving you some level of insight for how long you've been talking to Anna.

You decide to not say anything until the game ends, you don't want to disturb their happiness.

You wait not so patiently until the game ends, both of them jump in excitement, almost causing Marty to fall and hit his head.

You begin working up the nerve to tell them they have to leave, you're interrupted when Wardo gets up and reaches inside a bag he brought with him.

Pulling his hand out, he reveals a medium-sized bottle of whiskey, he sets it on the table and opens the fridge bringing out the bottle of soda from earlier.

He proceeds to pour whiskey into the glasses which once contained soda, after which he pours soda on top of the whiskey.

You've heard of people try something like this but you've never tried it yourself.

You decide to let them stay a bit longer, but not too long, you muster up the nerve to tell them you have guests coming over later and you need them to leave early.

You apologize but tell them it is inevitable, you say the guests should be arriving shortly

They seem to accept the fact, you all drink for a bit, you can tell that Marty is already somewhat drunk.

Marty was never that capable of enduring the overwhelming effects of alcohol, you and Wardo are keeping a sound mind.

You look at the time and see you've burned away an entire hour, this very easily alarms you, you bring up the topic of guests arriving soon.

Marty looks displeased slightly but then you can see something clicking inside his half-melted mind, his look of displeasure turns to that of realization.

You can see him shaking his mind trying to remember what it was he concluded not five seconds ago, he then tells Wardo that they should leave.

Wardo shakes himself awake internally for a moment before agreeing, you exchange temporary goodbyes, and with that they both depart your house.

You're slightly concerned but they'll figure it out, you can only hope they find their way home safely, Wardo seems sober enough to use some form of public transport.

You look at your house, or what remains of it, it's a shadow of it's former tidiness, nevertheless, you get to cleaning.

You put every dish and cup into the sink, you clean all the trash and throw it in a large black bag. you tie the back tightly and leave it there for the time being.

You begin thoroughly vacuuming the couch and everything surrounding it, you also quickly vacuum the other areas.

With that done you scrub the table clean and proceed to wash the dishes, you take the bag out of the vacuum and grab the trash bag from earlier.

You toss them both in the bin outside and head inside to wash your hands, when all is said and done, there's about thirty minutes left before Anna's estimated arrival time.

The house looks as good as it can, but, you sense it, you smell it, an awful stench, it fills the rooms.

You grab your strongest cologne and spray it several times in the air, quickly eliminating the stench which once reigned over this home.

You wait patiently for Anna to arrive, you sit around for a while, not doing much of anything.

That is until you get a text from Anna telling you she's almost reached your house.

You get up and walk around the room for a while, occasionally looking out the window which covers the majority of the street.

You do this until you see a taxi moving towards your house, as the taxi comes to a halt, you can see Anna exiting it and moving a portion of small travel bags out of it.

You decide to go outside and help her, you exit your house and you run over to Anna, you two greet each other, but very briefly, as not to annoy the taxi driver.

They seem occupied with their phone for the time being, but you don't want to be a burden on them.

You help Anna move the bags out of the trunk and near your door, the taxi driver drives off after you move the last bag out of the trunk.

You open the door and move the bags inside your house.

You finish moving the bags inside, you close the door after Anna enters, which is when you properly greet each other.

You ask her if she needs help unloading the bags, to which she politely says yes.

The few bags are mostly clothing, enough to last a person a couple of weeks, she was obviously over-prepared.

She apologizes for the excessive amount of items she packed with her, you comfort her by saying it's fine.

You help her unload the bags for about an hour or so, she thanks you for helping her and the both of you sit down, you begin talking.

"How long do you plan on staying?" you ask her, she responds by saying "I actually don't know, they said it could be anywhere between three days and two weeks.".

You pause, this takes you by surprise, your train of thought is interrupted by Anna saying "I'm sorry, I could leave if this makes you uncomfortable".

You quickly respond with "Oh, no, no not at all." you then follow it up with "I uh, I haven't stayed with anyone for a while, a really long while.".

Anna sighs, she replies to you with "I understand, I haven't stayed with anyone for a long time.",The two of you seem satisfied at the outcome of your conversation.

You look at Anna and ask her if it's okay if you take a shower, she agrees and asks if she can take one after you're done, to which you also agree.

You enter the bathroom and turn on the water, making sure it's at just the right temperature before getting fully underneath it.

You stand motionless for a moment, feeling every muscle in the top half of your body relaxing.

You begin showering with haste, you don't want to keep Anna waiting, you're sure she's already uncomfortable enough.

You do the usual, clean your hear, you do a bit of shaving and you clean your body, all this done fairly quickly. 

You make sure to wash off all the soap and shampoo residue, leaving not one bit of it.

You get out of the shower and dry yourself with a towel before putting on your clothes, you do the usual after-shower activities.

You go to talk to Anna, she asks you if it's okay for her to go in, to which you answer yes.

She thanks you and grabs one of her towels and a few other things before heading in.

You decide to make the bed, something you usually don't do, you're not dirty but you usually find no real benefit to this action.

You simply do not care for such minor details which have little to no impact on your day.

You make the bed, and neatly so, it looks inviting after your long tiring day, if you didn't know any better you'd already be tucking yourself in.

You sit in the living room, you take a look around, your head locks into place as it aims at the nearby kitchen.

You then remember, you have not made or prepared to make any form of dinner.

You quickly get up and move to the kitchen, you think of what to make, you assume Anna's already had her main course at lunch.

Your assumption suggest that the dinner doesn't have to be too big, you've also somewhat had a lunch, if you can call it that.

You somewhat start to panic, you have to make up your mind quickly, which is when you decide to cook the chicken nuggets you bought earlier.

You read the very vague instructions printed on the underside of the packaged plate, it's not much but it's enough for you to understand.

You begin heating cooking oil in a pan, you let it heat while you remove the packaging from the plate.

You also grab a large plate to put the nuggets in after cooking them.

Once that's done, you wait a minute for the oil to heat up, you proceed to dip the nuggets in the oil.

You watch as the light brown color turns into a crispy dark brown, but not too dark.

You start moving them to the plate using a slotted spoon, making sure to get as little oil on the plate as possible.

You put the oil-filled pan next to the sink, you leave it to cool so that you can bag it and toss it out later.

You set the large plate down on a tray, you also set two forks and a small hand-size plate with ketchup on it.

This is about the best you can come up with, this is your peak as of now, this is the best you can achieve at a time such as this one.

You set the try down at the table, you wait not long until Anna comes into the room, she looks very refreshed.

You invite her to join you in eating the meal that you prepared for the two of you, she sits down near you and the two of you begin eating.

you talk while eating, there isn't much for you to talk about, you've talked about most things earlier, so you just elaborate on topics you've already talked about.

The two of you enjoy the nuggets which had been cooked to perfection, Anna does make remarks on your odd choice of dinner.

You simply admit that you hadn't planned ahead, she seems understanding, she even finds it slightly humorous

After the two of you finish the plate, you get up and move the tray to the kitchen, Anna asks if you would like any help.

You politely refuse telling her to wait for you, anyone can easily manage this, you can tell she's just asking out of politeness.

You put the plate and forks as well as the tray into the sink, you quickly clean them and scrape the solidified cooking oil from the pan.

You dump the solid oil and you wash your hands.

You decide to grab a smaller tray, you place two cups on it and take a bottle of chocolate milk out of the fridge.

You pour the milk into the two cups until they are almost full.

You grab four of the croissants you bought earlier, the amount of chocolate placed in front of you almost makes you want to melt.

You grab the small tray and take it to where Anna is sitting, she seems to not have entirely expected this, she thanks you and the two of you share the milk and croissants.

She seems to enjoy them and you sure are enjoying them, the sugary sweetness of the chocolate milk mixes perfectly with that of the chocolate croissants.

The two of you enjoy the sweet taste of the chocolate, the chatter between you and Anna mostly consists of talking about how good the chocolate tastes.

You take several bites out of the croissant before drinking from the cup of milk.

You and Anna finish the croissants at roughly the same time, you both down the rest of the milk left in each one's cup.

You put the tray and it's contents into the sink, telling yourself you'll wash tomorrow since it's getting late now.

Both you and Anna move to the bathroom to wash your teeth, she takes out an unopened toothbrush she brought with her.

You take turns, she starts and you do so after she's done, you both walk to the bedroom together.

She points out the cleanliness of your room, you both take off the majority of your clothes, leaving only underwear.

It's somewhat awkward, though you've done a lot more than see each other in underwear, but it's still awkward.

You both get tucked inside, initially you don't face each other, but eventually you both flip and end up facing each other.

You look at Anna, noticing the apparent details of her face, her dark brown hair, her thin pointed nose and her bright pink lips.

You pay more attention to Anna's eyes, you stare into them, you see that she's doing the same to you. 

You could almost get lost in her beautiful green eyes, which on top of, lay a pair of thin eyebrows, the color of which matches her hair.

All her features group up to make a face so beautiful you could hardly believe it exists.

You both do this for several moments before the both of you move closer to each other, you can feel the warmth coming from Anna's body as she leans closer to you.

The two of you kiss deeply for a while, you can feel her body rubbing up against yours.

The two of you continue kissing each other on the lips for what feels like an eternity, You and Anna cuddle for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 4)

You wake up the next day, looking at your side, you can see Anna still asleep while clutching your arm, you let her be for a few minutes, it's still somewhat early.

Eventually you get up earlier than you usually do, making sure to not disturb Anna's sleep.

You get dressed and you walk to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast, something fancier than the breakfast you eat on your own.

A quick look through the fridge and a few cabinets reveals that a fancy breakfast is not at all possible.

You decide to go the safe route by making bacon and eggs, it's quick, it's simple, it's nutritious, and it's delicious.

You quickly prepare enough bacon and eggs for yourself and Anna, you also make some tea for a nice change of pace.

You walk to the bedroom and carefully wake up Anna, she yawns as she stretches her arms, you say good morning to one another.

You tell Anna you'll be waiting for her in the kitchen while she gets dressed, she shakes her head in approval.

You walk back to the kitchen and sit, patiently waiting for Anna, eventually she comes, she's still half asleep it would seem.

She sits down and thanks you, you and Anna proceed to eat the simple yet tasty breakfast.

You both finish and drink what remains of the tea, Anna goes to the bathroom to quickly wash up before getting ready for work.

You wait for her to finish washing up before entering the bathroom and doing the same.

You both get dressed for work and are ready to go, it's still early but not too early, you both get in your car.

You ask Anna if it's alright if you make a stop to fill up on gas before heading to work, she agrees.

You drive to the nearest gas station and quickly fill up, swiping your card beforehand to pay for it.

With that done, you get back in the car and take a box of wipes to clean your hand.

You drive to work and park your car in the parking lot, you agree to meet Anna at the entrance at a certain time.

You and Anna enter at slightly different times to avoid suspicion.

You walk to your station and see Marty on the way there, you greet each other and talk about yesterday, he seems to have had fun.

You also had fun but not for the same reasons as him, of course you don't tell him that.

You chat with Marty briefly before double-timing it to your station, you sit down, and with that, your day begins.

You work for a bit, and you enjoy it, this is one of the few things that has not changed in these unusual times.

It has always been being payed to press buttons, it will always be being payed to press buttons, from the beginning to the end.

You could almost call it relaxing, the sound of button pressing and casual chatter between workers is, well, almost ambient.

It doesn't change, it's natural for this place, it's always there, never to be different.

You don't let your thoughts distract you, no matter how basic it may be, work is work, and work needs to be done, and do it you will.

You're not the best at your job but you're good, better than a lot of others, perhaps due to dedication.

You work until eventually the lunch break arrives, you quietly get up from your station and slowly walk towards the cafeteria.

Of course you don't have anything to eat, you could purchase something but you'd rather stay free of disease.

You decide on something which you would've found questionable not long ago, you take out your phone and message Anna.

You could more than easily find her and talk to her but you don't usually talk to anyone, it would be more trouble than it's worth.

When you think about it, you and Anna never really talked about keeping your relationship a secret.

You just didn't want to deal with the problems that would arise from people knowing, you're not sure about Anna though.

It might be for the same reason as you, or it might not be, you don't ask her about it, it's not worth the trouble.

You get back to the task of messaging her, you send your short text, and soon enough she replies, you can tell. 

She too is bored as of now, you both could easily go back to your stations, but that would just make you look weird.

Maybe you've just gotten used to sitting at your station and not socializing, it's certainly easier than talking to other bees.

You send Anna another text, while you wait for her to reply, you look around the cafeteria until you spot her at the far end, you can barely see her typing on her phone.

You can see her move her phone away from her head as a message reaches your phone, confirming that it is indeed her.

You read the message and reply, you look at Anna once more and you can see her moving her phone closer so that she can type.

You keep this up until the lunch break ends, you and Anna end your conversation by saying you'll talk later.

You head back to your station, as does everyone else, you sit down and continue to work.

Being able to look at your screen and not have to talk to anyone is almost like a blessing.

Work is mostly uneventful, just how you like it, simple, predictable, unchanging, a fine mix of traits.

A mix that allows you to complete your tasks and fill your quota with ease.

You work until you complete your quota for the day, you've got some time left before the workday ends, you just have to be at the spot before the agreed-upon time.

You decide to get up from your station and spend the next few minutes talking to Marty, not something you usually do.

You've been doing a lot of things you would normally avoid doing if at all possible, these times are truly extraordinary.

You walk to Marty's desk, he greets you and you greet him, you spend the next while talking to him, for him, this a surprise, but a welcome one to be sure.

He notices you looking at the time on your phone occasionally, "You wanna leave that badly?" he asks sarcastically, "No, there's just somewhere I need to be." you respond.

You talk to him until the workday ends, you tell him you'll talk to him later and he wishes you well before you leave.

You arrive at the chosen spot and wait for Anna, eventually she arrives, the two of you walk to your car while taking.

You both get in the car, you ask Anna if she needs to make a stop anywhere before heading home, she responds with "No, I don't think so, do you need to go anywhere?".

"Not really, I was just checking if you needed to go somewhere." you answer, you start the car and begin driving home, you both enjoy the silence in the car.

You arrive home and park the car in the garage, you and Anna head inside, she mentions how weird it feels, you agree. 

Both you and Anna switch to more comfortable casual clothes.

The two of you ponder for a while, what now, last night was fairly straightforward due to there being much to do, but now, time is plentiful.

you both are at a complete loss, neither knowing what to do.

You spend but a few moments thinking, you look at Anna and you could almost feel a lightbulb turning on in her head.

She looks at you and asks if you had any plans for the day, you answer no, as if it wasn't obvious.

She suggests that you both go on a walk in a nearby park, you think and you come to the conclusion that there is no better option.

You say yes and you both get prepared to leave, not much preparation is needed.

You and Anna take a slow quiet walk to the park, observing the scenery as you go, though you walk slowly, the walk is quite short.

You both enter the park, you continue walking with her, with some slight chatter, after a few minutes of walking, you can feel Anna's arm touching yours.

You somewhat instinctively wrap your arm around hers, you both look at each other and smile before continuing to walk.

This time you walk closer to each other than you did before.

For reasons you can't quite explain, being with Anna makes you feel comforted, a feeling of peace and comfort, mixed in with happiness.

You're actually glad she's by your side, you don't recall ever feeling this way before.

You both continue walking silently, as of now, words are very unnecessary, both of you can understand each other despite a lack of speech.

You believe it's better this way, talking would have to make you focus on something other than this.

A feeling of happiness flows between the two of you, you can't even feel the time passing by.

You make sure to enjoy this as much as you can, you imagine Anna is doing the same.

You don't actually know how long you've been walking, you just know you're enjoying it, and when you think about it, that's the reason why you went on this walk.

You're enjoying yourself, and so is Anna, that's all that matters now, you can feel yourself bonding with Anna.

You would have definitely preferred this over any other activity, you can't think of anything that would have been better than this.

You can feel a slight rumble in your stomach, which when you're reminded that neither you nor Anna, have had lunch today.

She's probably hungry and isn't telling to not ruin the experience, quite humble of her.

You break the long-lived silence by asking Anna if she wants to grab something to eat before heading back home, she says yes and asks what you had in mind.

You in fact had nothing in mind, you ask her if she wants to go to a restaurant, one less fancy than the ones you go on dates in.

She agrees, saying a fancy meal is unneeded, you both nod in agreement and leave the park.

You find a relatively close restaurant, you and Anna decide on it, you go inside and get seated before looking at the menu.

You decide on an average steak, and Anna decides on the same, though she does talk you into getting a small salad.

She mentions looking around your kitchen and noticing a distinct lack of many vegetables.

Fair enough, you think, you call for the waiter and place your orders, you strike up a conversation with Anna about work, more specifically how she feels about it.

She tells you that she feels indifferent about it, it's not the best there is, but it could be worse, you agree.

It's nice to hear someone's opinion, or at least you think it is.

You ask her if she has any friends at work, she responds by telling you she's friends with a few people, but she mostly keeps to herself.

She asks you the same question, you tell her that you just happened to work in the same place as Wardo, you were already friends, you also tell her about Marty.

You tell each other a few stories from each one's past, you do this until the waiter arrives with your food, you thank the waiter and begin eating with Anna.

You continue sharing stories while eating, you begin with the salad and so does Anna, you then move onto the steak.

You both eat relatively quickly but make sure to take in the taste of it, you cut the steak into small pieces before eating them, Anna does much the same.

You continue eating until the stake is no more, you and Anna adjust your speeds multiple times throughout the procedure to make sure you finish at similar times.

You ask Anna if she's ready to leave, she says yes, you pay the bill and walk to the car with Anna.

You both get in and you begin driving home, silently, you can see Anna looking out the window into the dark evening sky.

You arrive home, park, and get inside, there's some time left before the hour at which you usually sleep.

You ask Anna if she had anything in mind for the evening, she tells you that she's been wanting to try something new, she doesn't specify what it is.

She tells you to stay here and wait for her, you comply, she runs off to a different part of the house.

You actually have no clue as to what she's been wanting to try, there's nothing you can do but wait.

You turn on the TV to drown the silence while you browse your phone, you eventually put your phone aside and focus solely on the TV.

It seems to be a Turkish show, you fail to comprehend what little plot there is, it's more entertaining than staring at wall, that being said, it's not very entertaining.

You watch it for a while, waiting for Anna to finish whatever it is she's doing, you can hear a few faint noises, but not too much.

You occasionally shout to her asking if she's okay or if she needs any help, the response is always telling you to just wait for her to be done.

You don't know what is that she has to keep so secret, it's a form of a surprise, but why is it taking that long and why does she not want you to know any details.

These questions will remain questions until she's ready, only time will tell what the answer is.

You wait around until Anna calls on you to come, you turn off the TV and go in the direction of her voice, which leads you to the bathroom, you open the door.

You enter the room to find Anna sitting in the tub, which had been filled with water and coated with a small amount of bubbles.

You look at Anna in confusion, she's fully naked, she tells you to join her, she seems to find this funny for some reason or other.

You do so without question, you take off your clothes, hesitantly.

This is much harder without the effects which were present in the two times you got undressed in front of Anna.

She laughs slightly at your hesitation, which doesn't help you.

You don't understand why, but she seems to be in a good mood, at least an extra good mood, you finish undressing and Anna moves to make space so that you can enter.

You enter the tub, the water is warm and inviting, Anna tells you to lie down, you do so, you're fully submerged up to your neck.

Anna moves towards you and lies down on top of you, her back facing you, she tells you that you should know what to do.

She can already feel your erection growing, she can feel that you don't know how to begin, she begins rubbing her skin against your penis, this turns you on fully.

You begin fondling her breasts and pressing them downwards, Anna seems to be enjoying this foreplay, and who's to say you're not.

You kiss the side of her neck as she giggles seductively, it's interesting to experience new things.

You tickle her belly, causing her giggles to be louder, you never knew someone could be tickled underwater, she tells you how great this is.

After a few minutes of foreplay, you decide it's time, you begin fingering her vagina, she enjoys this.

You move your finger away and position your penis, you move it inside her vagina slowly, you can hear her gasp for air the deeper in you go.

As you go fully in and begin thrusting, her gasps turn into moans, You can feel the warmth inside of her vagina, completely surrounding your fully erected penis.

You grab her firmly from her belly and begin thrusting faster and with more force.

You can see and hear her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust, she keeps moaning in pleasure but you hold it back.

You want to let her enjoy this and not be interrupted by your moans, besides, moaning isn't very masculine.

You do this for a few minutes, which feel like heaven, you can only imagine what she's feeling.

After that she manages to tell you to switch positions, you could barely hear her talk through her moans.

She gets up and you see your erected penis, bigger than you've ever seen it, Anna looks at it in awe briefly.

She flips around so she's facing you, she moves your penis into position and lowers herself onto it.

She rubs it on the outside of her vagina before sticking it in, you can see her expression change as more and more of your penis is engulfed by her vagina.

She tells you to thrust in and out of her and you comply with pleasure, you watch her entire body bouncing as you go in and out of her.

You can now see your penis deep inside her vagina.

The sound of her moaning keeps you turned on, as if the sheer pleasure wasn't doing more than that, you decide to keep going as long as you can for her pleasure.

You look at her face, a face which you treasure deeply, one you can no longer live without.

You can see her trying open her eyes but she's quickly stopped by your penis going back inside her.

She tells you that she's about to cum, you look at her vagina and you can see a small amount of honey escaping from you.

You wrap your arms around her back and pull her closer, you thrust with all your power and release your cum deep inside her as she begins to spill honey.

She collapses on top of you as the last drop of honey is released from her, you and Anna make eye contact, staring deeply into each other.

A moment which the both of you will cherish, you and Anna kiss passionately for a minute before telling one another how much you love each other.

Saying that right now makes it look like you only want each other's bodies, but that's untrue.

you can tell Anna does truly love you, and you too, do love her, being with each other is a type of feeling you've never experienced before.

You and Anna leave the tub, she almost slips when she leaves but you catch her, you both laugh.

You and Anna grab towels and dry yourselves off, you can hear her laughing to herself occasionally,.

You both dry and get in bed, this time fully naked both of you, all without a word said.

You both lay in bed next to each other, completely worn out by the pleasureful experience you both gave each other.

Anna closes her eyes and falls asleep, at least that's what you think, you can't fall asleep though.

You look at Anna, she seems peaceful an happy, when you think about it, you're happy.

You stare at the ceiling for a few moments, suddenly Anna grabs your arm and puts it between her arms.

She tells you how much she enjoyed herself today, and not just about the last part, she tells you she's never felt the way she did today.

You tell her the same and give her a light kiss before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 5)

You wake up on time the next day, but it's the weekend and Anna seems to be deep asleep.

You decide to sleep an hour or two more, you close your eyes and can feel yourself drifting asleep, an extra rest is never bad.

You wake up to find that Anna has gotten up, you slept for a bit over an hour, you get up and quickly remember that you're not wearing anything.

You put on some clothes and head to the living room, you don't find Anna but you hear noises in the kitchen.

You enter the kitchen and see Anna setting plates on the table, she seems to have made breakfast while you slept.

You can see waffles on the plates as well as some form of liquid in cups.

Before you figure it out, Anna says "Oh, morning, you're just in time.", you quickly respond with "Good morning." you're still half asleep.

"I just got done making this, come have a seat." Anna says, you sit down and looking at the plate of food ahead in front of you, you can tell she put effort into it.

"You really didn't have to do all this." you say, "It's fine, it's the least I can do." she responds.

You thank Anna and begin eating, the juice appears to be apple juice, it goes well with the waffles.

You eat the meal delicately made by Anna, it's better than anything you could've prepared.

The waffles taste sweet yet not overly sugary, the apple juice is the perfect thing to wash it down with.

You and Anna finish eating and you once again thank her, you and her decide to split household tasks which are currently only two.

You agree on doing the small amounts of dishes while she makes the bed.

You begin washing the dishes which once contained a breakfast you could almost call perfect.

There's also the couple of dishes left over from last yesterday and the night before it.

You continue to wash them, Anna returns as you wash the last one, you finish washing it and proceed to wash your hands, you dry them up with a towel and talk to Anna.

"Well, with that done, what do you want to do now?" you ask her, she thinks about it and she can't come up with anything, you both decide to watch TV for a bit.

You sit down on the couch and Anna sits next to you, you turn on the TV to a random movie channel, the one playing is comedic, and true enough, it's somewhat funny.

You watch it with Anna, it's a bit of a long one but it's pretty entertaining, about fifteen minutes in.

There's little talk between you and Anna, you barely even felt her head resting on your shoulder.

You look at her and she looks at you, you both smile at each other and turn back to the screen, you move your hand to Anna's side and pull her closer to you.

This feels nice, just you and her, simple relaxation, you're both comforted by the presence of each other, just being with her makes you happy, you imagine she feels the same way, you'll actually be quite sad when she has to leave, but you don't think about that.

You sit there, Anna by your side, something you wouldn't have found plausible not too long ago, you haven't known her for that long but you've certainly gotten very close to each other, it happened so fast you barely even noticed it.

You sometimes wonder how she feels about you, you can never ask her though.

Ill drop this bit here in case it doesn't carry onto the app

You'll never be able to work up the courage to ask her, you can only hope she feels the same way about you as you feel about her, you can imagine she does.

You also wonder what's going through her mind as of now, does she have thoughts similar to you.

Or is her mind completely clear as she enjoys the moment, these all are things you will never know, more things for the list on unanswered questions.

You decide to stop thinking about all this, you slowly clear your mind until it becomes empty.

You are once again reunited with the feeling of Anna next to you, the feeling which was absent while you were lost in your thoughts.

All of your thoughts lead you to treasure her even more than you already did, you pull her even closer to you.

She chuckles and tells you she's going to suffocate if you keep doing that, you can tell she doesn't mind it.

If someone told you you'd be doing this a month ago you wouldn't have even come to being remotely close to believing it.

You notice the silence filling the house, the only noise is coming from the TV, you ask yourself if you should break the silence.

You're unsure at first, but, you decide to do it after hearing Anna yawn.

You ask her what she usually does during the morning and afternoon, she tells you she usually has a lot of things that keep her busy, but not as of now.

You both decide to stay here until you find something to do, it's comfortable, to say the least, you both continue watching while trying to think of something to do.

Eventually you dose off for a bit, you wake up to find Anna resting her head on your lap, she also took a quick nap.

You think whether you should wake her up or not, you find yourself running your hand through her smooth and long hair, it comforts you.

You decide that enough of your day has been spent here, you could technically spend the whole day here but there's better things to do.

You decide to gently wake up Anna, it takes a while.

"Can't we just sleep here until tomorrow." she murmurs as she wakes up, "Well, we could." you say, you quickly follow it up with "But I don't think we should.".

"Ah, fine." she says when she's fully up.

She yawns as she asks you what to do now, you tell her that you have no idea, she thinks for a bit then talks, "Are you free tomorrow?" she asks, "Of course." you respond.

She tells you that her aunt has a small cabin outside of town, it's a bit of a long drive there, but she told her she could use it at anytime she wanted.

You toss it around in your head for a while, you ask her for a specific location and a few other things, it sounds good but you're still unsure.

In the end, Anna manages to convince you, you both get up and pack enough things for a bit over a day.

It's not too long so you don't pack that much, you ask Anna if she's ready and she says yes, you put everything in the back seat.

You also grab an extra jerrycan to fill with gas in case you run out, you probably won't.

You lock every door tightly and close all the window blinds, you and Anna get in the car and you drive to the gas station first.

You arrive there and fill up the car's tank as well as the jerrycan, you swipe your card and leave.

You drive while Anna gives you directions, you ask her questions about the cabin, she answers each of them to the best of her ability.

You're still questioning the idea but you trust her, the drive there is around four hours.

There isn't enough topics in the world to uphold a conversation that long, you arrive there as the sun goes down.

Anna takes out a key from her purse and opens the door.

You take a look around, it's fairly small but not too small, it looks sturdy and clean enough.

You don't see any bugs or critters, it smells okay-ish, there's a few drawers and cabinets around.

Anna asks what you think of the place, you tell her it looks nice, just different from what you're used to.

You're not gonna stay here that long so it won't matter too much.

You sit down and unpack the few things you brought, it's just the essentials, clothes, food, underwear, and an extra pair of clothes.

You also brought a few towels because Anna told you to, you're not sure why.

You sit down and Anna tells you to prepare to walk a little bit, you ask her where and she just tells you to rest for a few minutes.

You look around the cabin for a bit, it's cozier than you imagined, it looks well-maintained despite Anna telling that no one has stayed here for a few months.

You're resting when Anna tells you to get up before it's too late, you get up and follow her, it's a short walk, around ten minutes.

When you arrive you're greeted by a small lake, Anna tells you she used to swim here when she was younger, she suggests that you and her do that tomorrow.

You find her suggestion a bit strange, but you can tell she really wants to do it, you'd hate to let her down, you agree and you both walk back to the cabin.

You get in and you and Anna share the bed that is slightly smaller than yours, you both get tucked in, the warmth of the blanket drowns out some of the cold night.

You and Anna talk for a bit before sleeping, you ask each other questions, which the answers to are relatively simple, that is until Anna asks you what you think about her.

You don't know what to say, words fail to describe it, any combination of them would not come close to conveying your feelings.

You try to tell her but fail, often finding yourself lacking the words needed to express yourself.

You stop trying, it's not worth the effort, you tell Anna that you just can't describe it, Anna tells you it's fine.

She says she understands, she tells you she's glad you went with her, she tries to express her feelings but meets much the same problem you did.

You give Anna a hug, you can tell it comforts her, the warmth of your bodies against each other removes the cold of the chilly night.

You keep this up a bit before deciding that you should sleep, both you and Anna fall asleep.

Anna wakes you earlier than you'd like on a weekend, it's a bit over seven in the morning, she tells you that you both need to head to the lake early.

You rub your eyes as you attempt to get up, you and Anna pack a few things in a small bag.

You pack a couple towels, a small quantity of food, spare underwear and a small picnic blanket, you both go out and begin walking towards the lake.

You can see that Anna is excited, you exchange small-talk while walking.

You eventually reach the lake and setup a small picnic, you both eat from the food you brought and then get ready to go in.

You're skeptical about going in, Anna reassures you and you both get in, the water is chilly at first but you get accustomed to it.

You swim around for a while, eventually you and Anna starting splashing water on each other, you play around a bit while swimming.

Eventually after about an hour of this you both get tired, you both get out of the water and dry yourselves up and lie on the short green grass surrounding the lake.

You both gaze upon the clouds filling the increasingly bright blue sky.

You do this for a while, as the rising sun warms your skin, it's quite relaxing, you always enjoy time to think and clear your mind.

You relax your muscles as you breathe slower, it puts your mind at ease, you decide to take your time enjoying this.

You do so because when you think about it, the chances of you coming back here soon are pretty slim.

This is what you imagine a normal relationship is like, of course you can't know for sure, but you assume most relationships aren't like that of yours.

You stare at the sky, suddenly empty of clouds, a blue canvas, you look at it, you feel like you've forgotten something.

Something big, something important, you spend minutes thinking about it and come up with nothing.

A feeling of great loss takes over your mind, reminding you of your failures to remember, but what could be so important to you, and why can you not remember it.

This isn't the first time you felt this way.

You think to ask Anna if you forgot anything, but quickly decide against it, you're certain what you're missing isn't a simple materialistic object.

It takes no physical form, but exists only within your mind, or it did, for a time, now the only evidence of it ever existing is your inability to remember it.

Now it remains a faint memory, not enough of it left to make out what it was, it's simply beyond you, there's no point in questioning it.

You leave that thought, moving it to the very back of your mind, you ignore it to the best of your ability, you won't remember it now.

Maybe one day, but not now, the only thing you're achieving is ruining the experience.

Anna looks at you, she wonders why you've been zoning out that long, she asks if you're okay and you tell her it's nothing.

She looks at you questioningly but respects your privacy.

Clouds begin to fill the sky again as you drown out the feeling of loss, you stare at the sky in defeat.

Anna once again asks if something is wrong, you tell her it's fine, she looks concerned and asks if you want to head back to the cabin, you tell her you'd like that.

You both pack your items back into the bag and begin walking back, the walk back is completely silent, only the noise of your shoes stepping on the grass.

Your mind is empty of thoughts, nothing occupies it, you drown them all out to ensure that you do not try to remember whatever it was you forgot.

Anna looks at you, she seems worried, you exchange no words and continue the walk back.

Eventually you arrive back and you both go inside, you go to the sink to wash up, you look at the only mirror which is stationed above the sink.

You barely manage to look at yourself, the great feeling of loss hits you again, it remains until you finish washing up.

You stare at the mirror, looking at yourself, it's unpleasant but you can't stop, something inside you tells you to look at the mirror, and you comply without question.

You do this until Anna puts her hand on your shoulder to comfort you, she asks if you want to talk about it.

You tell her that you don't even know what the problem is, she convinces you to move away from the mirror.

You both sit down and she again asks you what's wrong, this time you tell her you don't want to talk about it, you say it'll just go away eventually.

You ask Anna if there's anything she wants to do before you go back home, she thinks and says you should follow her outside.

She takes the picnic blanket out of the bag, though suspiciously nothing else, you both go outside.

She leads you a little ways behind the cabin, she places the picnic blanket and tells you to lie on it, you do so.

She tells you to close your eyes and put your arms by your sides, you ask her what she's doing and she just tells you to do it.

You do as Anna says, nothing happens for a few moments, until, you feel your pants being unzipped.

You quickly open your eyes and move your top half upwards, you look at Anna in confusion.

She tells you to relax and doesn't answer any of your questions, she lowers your underwear and your pants.

She holds your penis upwards, she looks at you and smiles, she tells you to lie back down, you do so, this time with more hesitation.

You use your arms to support your head so you can look at Anna, she kisses the glans of your penis and moves downwards.

She begins licking your testicles, the feeling is weird, having an object so close to your testicles puts you on edge, but it feels good.

She proceeds to put a small portion of your testicles in her mouth, she takes it out again and spits on the top of your urethra and continues to do so.

She does that until the majority of your penis is covered in a small layer of her saliva.

She begins putting your penis in her mouth, she closes her lips while your penis is still inside, she then moves her tongue around it.

She goes back and forth between this and sucking your penis until you eventually ejaculate inside her mouth after she shuts her lips around your erected penis.

You can see her swallowing the slightly large amount of semen you ejaculated inside her mouth, it takes her a few tries to get all of it down.

She looks at you and asks if you're ready for the next part.

You ask her why she wants to do this here and not inside, she tells you it's fun to try new things, which doesn't entirely answer your question.

You raise questions about health and safety but she ignores them, they are instantly dismissed.

She tells you to get up and to take off your clothes, she begins taking off hers before you have the chance to say anything, you follow suit.

She lies down on the blanket, her bottom half raised, she remains silent.

You attempt to insert your penis into her vaginal opening but it looks like it would feel uncomfortable, you decide to insert it into her buttocks instead.

You can hear her gasp in pleasure the deeper in you go, you begin gently, you increase your speed and force as time goes on.

Anna does not hold back on moaning, usually she attempts to dim it, but not this time, you figure it's because there's no one around.

Her bottom half collapses as she fails to keep it lifted upwards, you adjust your position accordingly, your penis enters and exits her buttocks quickly.

You can feel her getting tired from this position, and you feel yourself close to climax.

You ejaculate filling a large portion of the inside of her butt with your white warm creamy semen, to the point where a small amount of it drips from her butt.

You pull your penis outside of her buttocks, she flips over to face you, she looks at your penis which is still erected, indicating it still has some cum.

Anna looks you directly in the eye before placing her index and middle finger on her vaginal opening.

She moves the away from each other to make a small opening, as if inviting you, indicating to you to do it.

You get closer to her and stick your penis inside her vaginal opening, this time you put it all the way in quickly, she loudly gasps for air.

You pull out of her slowly and look at your penis which is slightly wet from the honey inside Anna's vagina.

You begin getting ready to thrust into her again, you can see her preparing for you, she puts her hand over her mouth as to try to moan quietly.

You slowly move your penis inside her vagina, she moans in sync with it.

You begin moving faster and harder, eventually Anna rolls over on the grass and tells you to continue.

You don't thrust into her, but instead move on top of her and begin licking the tip of her nipples.

You give them a slight bite which causes Anna to moan loudly, you proceed to kiss her breasts and suck on them.

You also finger her vagina while you do this, you can tell she enjoys it.

You feel a bit of liquid on your finger, you look at it and find that Anna released a small portion of honey from her vagina.

You move your head down towards her vagina and begin performing cunnilingus on it, you nibble on it and give it small bites, you also occasionally lick it.

Anna seems to enjoy your actions as she continues to moan and gasp, indicating you to continue doing what you're doing.

Anna begins releasing honey from her vagina and you lick it to taste it, it tastes sweet not sour.

You ask Anna if she's ready for you to begin thrusting in and out of her, she nods in approval.

You position your penis and with great force, move it inside Anna's vagina, causing her to moan louder than she's ever done, this turns you on more than you are already.

After a few minutes of thrusting in and out quickly, you inform Anna that you are about to reach climax.

You thrust in and out and then back in one last time before ejaculating deep inside her vagina, you ejaculate for an entire fifteen seconds.

You fall on the grass next to Anna as your penis begins to go limp while Anna gasps loudly, her gasps decrease in quantity and in volume.

She lets out a large sigh, you can almost feel her heart about to burst.

You let her catch her breath for a minute before telling her you should get ready to leave.


	6. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 6)

You both get dressed and go back inside, you lazily pack your items into the car, you give the cabin a quick tidying, out of respect, and to not be rude.

Anna locks the door with the same key as you both leave.

You get in the car with her.

You begin driving, you can tell Anna enjoyed her short-lived stay here, you ask her why she wanted to have sex outside rather than indoors.

Anna says she wanted to try it, she says she wanted to try something new, she looks down at her feet an apologizes for making you uncomfortable.

You tell her it's fine, you say you enjoyed it, she looks slightly happier.

You continue driving, this time with the car radio on, you listen to simply relaxing quiet music, Anna doesn't seem to mind it.

You continue driving, the road back is long, it took you four hours last time, it would likely take longer now due to more traffic.

Anna asks you if it's okay for her to take a quick power nap.

She says she's become exhausted from the activity you and her decided to partake in, you approve of her request.

The road is smooth, allowing Anna to sleep in peace, you stop at a red light as you approach the town.

You look at Anna, sleeping quietly, peacefully, as if there was not a care in the world, a type of peace that can never be achieved.

You look at the traffic light as it turns orange and then turns to green, you begin driving.

After a few more hours of heavy traffic, Anna wakes up due to the ever growing noise.

You drive for about an hour before arriving home, you take the items out of the car and go inside with Anna.

You set the bags aside, you both sit down on the couch and begin talking.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." says Anna, "It was certainly a more different experience, but fun nonetheless." you reply.

"Yeah, I just wish we could've stayed there longer." she says, she continues "Maybe one day we can go back there.".

You ask her what to do for the rest of the evening, she tells you she'd stay here and do nothing all evening if she could.

"Yeah why not?" you tell her, she chuckles and says "Sure.".

You still have to eat though, you and Anna decide to split the two tasks once more, she empties the bags while you make something quick to eat.

You both get to doing your tasks, Anna grabs the bags while you head to the kitchen.

You ask her if she wants something specific, "No, not really." she says, she follows it up with "It just has to be fast, if you can do that, I'm sorry, I'm just hungry.".

You agree and look around, you ask Anna if pizza works, she says "Sounds good to me.", you microwave the frozen pizza and put it in a plate large enough to hold it.

You set it on the table in front of the couch and grab two cups which you fill with what remains of the soda bottle, you throw the empty soda bottle into the trash can.

Anna comes back and you both get seated, she thanks you and apologizes for not doing it herself.

You tell her it's fine, you cut the pizza into an even amount of slices and you both begin eating.

You can tell Anna was hungry, she usually doesn't eat this quickly, you eat at the same pace to avoid the awkwardness of being the last person eating.

You try to lay back while eating but are quickly stopped by the width of the couch, it's too wide, you'd choke on your food if you laid all the way back.

You and Anna finish eating, you put the plate and cup in the sink, saying it's a problem for later, both you and Anna wash up after eating.

You both lie down on the couch, you lie down on the back of it and Anna lies in front of you.

You put your arm in front of her belly and pull her close to you slightly, you rest your heads on the armrest.

It's comfortable so you continue to do it, Anna doesn't mind, you and her watch TV while lying down like this.

Your vision is slightly obstructed by Anna's head but you can see clearly enough.

Anna asks you if you actually want to spend the entire evening here, chuckle and say "Yeah, sure.".

You both sit watching TV for a while, it's mostly quiet between the two of you, with some slight chatter every now and then.

You look at Anna, to the best of your abilities, you never did pay complete attention to the shape and looks of her body, you see it often enough, maybe too often.

You're surprised that you didn't take a good look at them.

You try to remember the way the front of her body looked, the majority of her front is white, with the exception of the areas around the sides.

Her neck is completely yellow except for the middle of its bottom which is white, her shoulders and arms are yellow, with a few stripes of black above her elbows.

While everything below her elbows is completely black.

Her back is almost completely yellow, with a few black stripes on her lower back and on her stinger, her thighs are completely yellow without any exception.

It does not take long at all for you to begin thinking about her more private parts, you think about her butt, which is stationed directly below her stinger.

The area surrounding her butt is a shade of white, while the opposite side of her cheeks is yellow.

You also think about her breasts, which are white as with the rest of the front of her body, just the front though, you think about the shape of her breasts.

You can remember how it felt when you were sucking them, you also remember how they bounced up and down during intercourse.

Your thoughts move on to her last private part, you remember the sight of her vagina, the exterior of which is white.

It connects the white part of her upper body with that of her rear end, the inside of her vagina is a hard yellow dimmed down by residue honey.

You remember the way her vagina looked as she slowly released thick creamy honey from it, and you remember the taste of said honey.

You even remember how the honey felt as it covered your penis.

Before you can do anything, your penis is already erected, Anna moves a bit and feels it, she giggles and says "Hey, keep it your pants, for now.".

You feel embarrassed, you apologize, a lot, she chuckles again and says "No, no it's fine, I'm just messing with you.".

That makes you less embarrassed, but not by a lot, you apologize again, she says "Relax, really, it's fine, don't worry about it.".

A large quantity of your embarrassment is gone, though some of it remains.

You spend a few hours sitting like that, it feels cozy, you and Anna actually enjoy sitting like this, mostly silent.

You've done this a few times now, you feel like you truly bond with one another.

It's barely night yet, Anna asks "You feel like going to bed?" while yawning, you agree.

You're both still tired from the trip, despite Anna sleeping on the way back.

You and Anna walk to the bedroom and get undressed to head to bed, leaving only underwear as usual.

You feel a slight stench coming from you, and even from Anna too, just less than you, it's the smell of sweat.

You tell Anna you're gonna take a quick shower, you point out the smell of sweating, she nods in approval and applies some deodorant on herself while you shower.

You try to make the shower as brief as possible, you feel slightly rude for leaving Anna waiting.

You wash yourself quickly, head to toe, the hot water is nice, but you can't stay and enjoy it this time, unfortunately.

You go out of the shower and get dressed in underwear, you walk into the bedroom to find that Anna has already fallen asleep.

This makes you feel a little bit bad but then again you doubt she'd be able to sleep with that smell.

You get in bed carefully and quietly, as to not wake up Anna, you carefully tuck yourself in.

You try to fall asleep but fail, you're tired, the bed is warm, sleep is tempting, but you can't.

You look at Anna who's sleeping right next to you, you think of how lucky you were to find someone like her, or how lucky you were for her to find you.

You think back to that night, had you not won that award, Anna would likely not be by your side right now.

You wouldn't have someone you feel good around, someone that gets rid of your troubles.

You think about how much she's done for you and how much you've done for her, you never felt like you were doing enough.

But she never said anything like that, in fact she usually thanks you for treating her nicely and being there for her.

When you think about it, without Anna your life would have stayed the same as it was, not that it was bad.

But this is certainly better, you wouldn't have anyone to care for, or anyone that cares for you, not in the way Anna does.

You turn to Anna and quietly tell her you love her, you can hear her say "Mhm" while sleeping.

You can finally sleep.

You wake up in the morning, at the same time you usually do.

Anna seems to be gone, you can hear noises in the shower, which you assume is her.

You get up and get dressed, by the time you're done, Anna comes out of the shower, she gets dressed and you both exchange "Good morning"s.

You both help each other make breakfast and proceed to eat said breakfast.

It's about as average as breakfast can be, simple old safe eggs and bacon, you ask Anna if she's ready to go to work and she says yes.

For reasons you can't understand, today feels lazier than usual, you think you're probably still tired.

Nevertheless, you get in the car and quickly get out again to fill it up from the jerrycan.

It has more than enough gas to make it to the gas station, you just don't feel like doing that.

You grab the jerrycan and get something to be able to pour it into the tank properly, you grab a small two open sided cone, you have it in a drawer in the garage.

You fill up the tank and wash your hands before getting back in, you once again ask Anna if she's ready to go, she says yes and you begin driving.

The drive to work is uneventful, you talk to Anna while driving, eventually you arrive at work and park the car in the parking lot, Anna goes in first while you wait.

A minute or two later you hear someone call your name, you look in the direction of the voice and you see Wardo walking towards you.

You talk with him for a bit, he asks where you've been, you tell him you're just busy recently, he asks you what you're busy with and you tell him not to worry about it.

He looks at you questioningly, he tells you he was planning to come by your house later today.

You tell him you can't and ask him if there's somewhere you can meet up, he doesn't question it and tells you about a small park, you've been there maybe once.

He asks why you've barely talked to anyone these past few days, you again avoid his question.

He tells you he has to get to his station before he's late, you tell him you'll see him later and with that you both begin walking to your departments.

You walk to yours slowly, you take the time to think about the past few days.

You think to yourself, the past few days have been just you and Anna, spending your time with only Anna was nice, just the two of you going through life.

The better parts of it, all of that likely would not have happened had you not won that award, had Marty not chosen you, you're certainly glad he did.

You walk in and head to your station, on the way there you see Marty, you exchange "Hello"s and you give Marty the biggest bro-hug you can, something you rarely do.

"Hey, hey, someone's in a good mood today." Marty says, "Sure am." you reply, "You wanna tell me about it?" he asks, "No." you say.

"But I do want to thank you for it." you continue.

"Sure, buddy, sure." he says, "You ready for another workday?" he asks, "Ready as always, well more so than not." you reply.

"Heh, I'll see you later then." Marty says, you walk to your station.

You sit down and take in a deep breath and let it out, you just have to get through today as any other day, you're just tired from yesterday.

You motivate yourself by pointing out good things about your job to yourself, the work hours aren't terrible.

The quota isn't near impossible, and you only have five workdays a week, it pays more than enough for you.

With that out of the way, you begin working, you're slower than usual, but you can get through it.

You work until the lunch break, not much happens, there's a bit of chatter between the workers.

One bee talks about how he almost fell out of a window, you didn't pay too much.

You walk into the cafeteria and sit down, you sit down and scroll through your phone.

You get a text from Anna, she asks you if the two of you can make a stop at the store on the way back, you tell her sure.

You talk with her until the lunch break ends, she's also tired but she thinks she can manage.

The lunch break ends and everyone heads back to their stations, you move back as do the rest of the workers.

You sit back on your station and continue to work, you can definitely finish in time.

You finish up, a bit early, but not too early, you decide to spend the rest of the time talking to Marty, you walk to his location and begin talking to him.

You spend a few minutes talking to him, he tells you that tomorrow, one of the higher-ups is coming for the person getting awarded employee of the month.

He gives you an implicating look, as if hinting something.

Eventually you leave and wait for Anna to arrive, you both get in the car, you drive as you talk to Anna.

You ask her how her day was, she tells you it was good enough, you understand.

You drive to the store with Anna, as you park the car in the lot, you get a call from Wardo, he tells you that he's waiting at the spot you agreed upon.

You and Anna decide that she goes inside to get what she needs and you see what Wardo wants.

You give her the car key in case she finishes before you and has to put things in the trunk.

You walk to the park alone, it's pretty close so it isn't too bad, you arrive at the park's entrance and see Wardo waiting.

You both greet each other and begin talking while walking.

You mostly talk about work-related topics, with Wardo asking you a few questions, which you promptly avoid.

"Y'know I heard on the ol' grape vine that they're announcing employee of the month in your department." Wardo says.

"Yeah, Marty told me, said one of the higher-ups is coming, must be important." you reply.

"I'm guessing you're planning to be awarded employee of the month, as usual." he says.

"It's not like I intentionally try to get it." you say, "Just good at what I do." you continue.

You both have a quick laugh at that, Wardo asks how you've been spending the past few days.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that." you answer, "Sure." he responds, skeptically.

Your phone rings, you have a quick look at the name without Wardo seeing, it's Anna, you apologize to Wardo and say "Sorry, gotta run.", "I won't ask." he says.

You tell him you'll talk tomorrow and you walk back to the store as he goes back to his house.

You arrive at the store's parking lot to see Anna closing the car's trunk and locking it.

You apologize to her for being late but she tells you she called you as she started loading the items into the car.

She never intended for you to help her or see what she bought, this makes you slightly curious but Anna says you'll find out later today.

You both get in the car and you begin driving, you decide not to ask Anna about what she bought, you talk with her while driving.

She asks you what Wardo wanted, you tell her about the contents of your conversation.

Eventually you arrive home, you park the car in the garage as usual, Anna takes out a medium-sized bag from the trunk.

You ask her what's in it and she says "Well, I noticed you eat a lot of junk food, or so to say, so I decided to put a stop to that today.".

You ask her to elaborate on that and she tells you she's going to cook an actual lunch today, you tell her she doesn't have to but she insists.

You ask her if she needs help and she tells you it's not that difficult, she just tells you to set up the table early if you want to.

You both get inside and Anna begins working on the meal.

You set up the table and again ask Anna if she needs any help, she tells you it'd be more difficult with two people working on it.

You feel slightly bad for just sitting around so you decide to do a small bit of cleaning around the house.

You do a quick cleaning of the majority of the house, you also change the sheets on the bed.

You tell yourself you're gonna have to change these more often if you're gonna be committing acts of adultery on them.

You go back to the kitchen to see Anna still working while humming a tune to herself.

You sneak up on her slowly and tickle her from the back, she laughs as you do, "Would you stop?" she says before laughing again, "Such a kidder.".

You back away from her after giving her a small kiss on the neck, she tells you she's almost done, you talk with her while she finishes up.

You help Anna set the food on the already set up table.

You look at the meal and it seems to be a mixture of beef and rice with jalapeno peppers and a few other ingredients you don't immediately recognize.

There's also a form of sauce which you assume is soy sauce.

You tell Anna it looks amazing, she thanks you and asks you to taste it, you do so gladly, you cut a piece of the beef and pick it up on a spoon with some rice.

You move the spoon inside your mouth and take it out, leaving hot food inside.

You taste the small amount of beef and rice, with even smaller bits of jalapeno peppers, covered with a coating on soy sauce.

You chew on the food as to take in it's taste, it doesn't hit you immediately, but the moment it does.

You feel the many tastes combine in your mouth, creating one which unifies the the better taste of each ingredient.

You feel this procedure took an eternity, when you know it could not have taken over a few mere second.

Anna sits there patiently, awaiting your opinion, she sees you swallow the small portion of food, "Well?" she says "How is it?".

"It's simply one of the best things I've ever tasted." you reply, "It can't be that good." Anna says, you reply with "Well, I'd beg to differ."

You both continue to eat the well-made meal, you continue to praise her cooking while eating and she acts humble about it.

Claiming her cooking to be no better than that of the average bee.

You both finish eating and wash up, you tell Anna to relax while you wash the dishes.

She tries to convince you otherwise but you tell her she's done more than enough work for the day.

You wash the dishes produced by Anna's astounding meal, and a few dishes left behind from past meals.

you finish washing the dishes and get to washing and drying your hands, you could easily save up money months and get a dishwasher but you don't use up that many dishes.

You could leave these here for a couple of weeks before the sink gets full, you plan not to commit to such vile acts.

You open a cupboard and take out the packaged muffins, you set them up on a plate in a circular order.

You take the plate over to the couch where Anna is sitting and set the plate on the table.

"Do you just have an undisclosed amount of sweets hidden around?" Anna asks, "Maybe" you answer.

"I feel like I'd find a golden ticket to the chocolate factory if I looked around here enough." she jokes, "Who knows?" you say, "Maybe you would." you finish.

You and Anna begin eating the chocolate flavored muffins, their taste is good but does not even compare to Anna's meal.

"We should head to bed early today, important day tomorrow." you tell Anna, "Yeah, I heard, you'll be hearing no complaints from me.".

You both finish the muffins and you put the plate in the sink before heading to bed with Anna.

You both get undressed down to just underwear and you get tucked in next to her.

You both give each other a long passionate kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

You wake up in the morning to find Anna already awake, she informs you of the time, which is earlier than you intended, but a little extra time never hurt anyone.

She tells you to take a shower in case one of the higher-ups does come, you agree and get inside the shower.

You've got some time to burn so you don't have to take this slow, you can just relax enjoy it, it's silent.

Just you and the running water, that is until you hear the door open.

You turn your head to the door as it opens, you see Anna approaching you, completely naked.

You ask her what she's doing and she simply responds with a firm yet seductive "Shh.".

She gets in the shower with you, she kisses you while playing with your penis.

She then backs away from you and moves down to your penis, she looks at it and notices it's not fully erected.

She lifts it up and gives the underside of your penis light kisses, she also exclusively kisses and licks the underside of the top of your penis.

When your penis is fully erected, she puts it inside her mouth.

She does her usual move of licking your penis, especially the tip, then taking it out and kissing it again, this will never not pleasure you.

You ask Anna if she's sure about this, all you can hear is her mumbled voice as she continues to suck your penis, her voice does turn you own slightly, but not too much.

She tries her best to fit as much of your penis as she can inside her mouth, it becomes quickly apparent that she cannot fit all of it.

She continues to suck it before you ejaculate inside her mouth, as you pull your penis out of her mouth, you ejaculate again, covering a small portion of her face.

She swallows your semen and licks the area around her mouth, letting the water wash down what remains of your cum.

She looks at your still erected penis, with a small amount of cum dripping from it.

She pushes her back against a wall and implies for you to stick your penis inside her vagina.

You get close to her and proceed to rub your hard penis on the outside of her vagina as she gasps lightly.

You surprise her by suddenly moving your penis all the way inside her vagina as she moans loudly, not expecting such an action.

You kiss the front of her neck while sliding your penis in and out of her vagina repeatedly and quickly.

You listen to the sound of her feminine moans each time you thrust.

You inform Anna that you're about to cum and she says the same, you release your warm creamy cum as she releases her thick honey.

She gives out one last moan as your cum fills the inside of her vagina.

You take out your penis which is now covered in Anna's honey, you ejaculate one last time onto her stomach as your penis begins to go limp.


	7. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 7)

"Oh God, that was amazing." she says as she releases the last drop of honey, you ask "Yeah, it was, but did we really have to do it now?".

"No, we didn't, but, it's always fun to try something new." she says, "Don't try to hide it, you enjoyed that as much as I did.", she says while laughing.

"Well, I did enjoy it." you reply to her.

"Let's get to it then." Anna says, "Get to what?" you ask her, "What?" she says "You're not gonna wash up after that?".

You stand there confused for a moment, Anna laughs at this but tells that you actually have to clean yourselves before it gets late.

"So, why'd you decide to do it now?" you ask her, "I thought we just talked about this." Anna says, she says it in a way as if to make it obvious that she isn't confused.

"Yeah but there has to be more to it than just what you told me." you reply, "Maybe there is, I'll tell you later, we should make this quick.".

You both finish showering together, which is a bit awkward, but fails to compare to what you did beforehand, you and Anna get out of the shower and get dressed.

Anna apologizes to you, she says that wasn't the best time for her to do that, you tell her to not treat herself too harshly, you say it was fun, exciting and new.

You can tell she felt better after what you said, you both eat a quick breakfast, consisting of a few pieces of toast with various other types of food.

You both get in the car and you begin driving, you tell Anna you'll be making a stop at the gas station and she doesn't mind.

You arrive at the gas station and do the usual song and dance, open the tank, fill it up, swipe your card, close the tank, this process continues to grow on you.

You get back in the car and once again disinfect your hand, you begin driving while talking to Anna, it's mostly small-talk.

You just enjoy talking to each other, that feeling is mutual.

You arrive at work and park the car in the lot, as per usual, Anna goes in first while you wait for a few minutes.

You walk in after a few minutes and Marty calls you over to him, you approach him and he tells you one of the higher-ups is here to talk to you.

He guides you into his office, which you rarely see, you usually see Marty at a small desk outside his office.

Making small talk with anyone who passes by, his office is nothing extraordinary, you can tell he keeps it clean, you take a quick look around his office.

Your attention immediately turns to the noise of a bee clearing his throat, you look and see a well-dressed bee which looks like is in his thirties.

He's currently sitting on a chair but gets up to shake your hand.

He introduces himself as Dhatri, he tells you he came all the way down from the main headquarters just to meet you.

"You know I heard a lot about you, Sans." he says.

"Mostly positive things, your performance exceeds that of the average worker, I even heard you were awarded employee of the year, congratulations on that, if a bit late.".

"Thank you, Mr. Dhatri, now what was it that you wished to discuss?" you ask, "Ah, of course, have a seat so that we may talk.".

The two of you sit down on chairs in front of the desk in Marty's office, while Marty sits in his chair.

"As I'm sure you already know by now, today is the day to choose employee of the month, a title which you've taken many a time." he says before continuing.

"I have been sent down from HQ to offer you a promotion to Manager's Assistant.", "Well I must say, I'm grateful for that, thank you." you reply.

"Oh, no need for you to thank me, I do my job as you do yours, now about that promotion, will you accept it?" he asks, "Oh yes, of course." you reply.

"Excellent." he says, "You may start today." he continues.

"Thank you, Sir." you say, "Of course." he says as he gets up, you and Marty also get up to see him out, "Well gentlemen, best of luck." he says as he exits the office.

Marty closes the door and looks at you before talking, "Well, how about that, guess you'll be here with me now, what fun." Marty says.

"Yeah, sure thing, not sure if anything I could've done would have prepared me for this." you say.

You both have a good laugh before Marty tells you to get your things from your desk so you can move them here.

You walk to your desk, the desk you had spent oh so many days on, you grab what little things you have inside your personal drawer and say your goodbyes to your desk.

You walk back to Marty's office and set what little things you have before talking to Marty.

"So did you have anything to do with this?" you ask, "Well obviously I had something to do with it, be more specific will you." he says.

You ask him "I mean, did you influence their decision at all?", Marty looks at you dead in the eye, silence fills the room.

You watch as he opens his mouth "Truth is." he pauses, "The game was rigged from the start." he finishes.

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg, they'd have my head if I tried anything like that." he says, "Well what do you do here all day?" you ask him.

"Not much to be honest." he says, "You'd think there'd be a little bit more work but there isn't, sounds like it disappoints you.".

You spend the hours sitting around with Marty, occasionally helping him with the small workload and sorting out problems as they arise,.

The two of you talk to each other throughout this, you and Marty get to know each other better.

"You know, I always feel like you have something on your mind, something occupying your ability to think." Marty says.

"Well, I kinda do, some things no matter how long you spend thinking about them, you always have more to think about." you tell him.

"Why don't break it down to old Marty, folks back home used to tell me I was a good listener." he tells you.

"I don't know, I don't really wanna bother you with it." you reply, "Oh come on now, don't be at that, it's what friends are for." he says.

You sigh, before you have the chance to say anything he talks again "Is it about that?" he asks, "About what?" you ask back.

He sighs deeply before talking "Well there's just no way to sugarcoat this so best I can do is lay it out for you.".

He begins a long-lasting speech, "Well you see, back when we were at your place watching the game, I noticed you looking at your phone, and intently so.".

"Well I might have, uh, how do I put this, well I took a quick few glances.", "I know, I know, shouldn't have done that, my mistake.".

"Well thing is, I noticed you were talking to someone, in a way different than you usually do, you were talking to them like there was no tomorrow.".

"I didn't think much of it until a while later.".

"You see I was talking a stroll through a park, little ways of here, then I saw you walking and went to talk to you.".

"That is until I noticed you were walking with someone, walking in a very special way.", he takes another deep sigh.

"I just decided to head home, I didn't wanna follow you like a creep or be intrusive but I took a few glances over my shoulder.".

"You and the other bee just seemed, out of this world, as if there was nothing else in the world.".

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place, it was just so, coincidental, I knew I had to talk to you about it some day."

"Couldn't just keep it to myself forever, that'd be even worse than telling you.".

"I can understand if you don't wanna talk about it." he finishes.

You pause for a bit, unsure of what to tell him, eventually you decide on "Look." you pause again, "It's fine, I know you didn't do it intentionally.".

You continue "Thanks for telling me about it, I'd have been pretty pissed if you kept it to yourself.".

"You feel a bit more comfortable telling me what's on your mind now?", he asks before continuing "It'll be good to take it off your chest.".

"Yeah" you say, you pause for a while before talking, Marty listens patiently as you explain your situation.

You tell him about the night you won the award and how Anna approached you that night, you tell him about your first date, leaving out the more graphic details.

You eventually explain to him how you feel like you're not doing enough, you explain to him the many feelings you have for Anna.

He listens intently while you try to break it down to him to the best of your abilities.

"Well, that's all I've got." you say as you sigh in relief.

Marty takes a few moments, going over everything you told him, trying to come up with a combination of words to tell you.

He starts talking "Well you certainly have the right to be confused, bit of a strange start but it seems to be working out.".

"She's probably as confused as you are, she likely finds comfort when being with you, as you find when being with her.".

"The two of you aren't as different as you might think, in your right mind you'd likely know that by now, but as of now, your mind is full, confused.".

"It'll clear up in time.".

"you ever try to talk to her about it?" he asks you, you answer "I didn't get much further than try, just couldn't find the words for it.".

He tells "You could try, as I said she probably feels the same way, she's probably tried to tell you about it.".

You think about it for a while and thank Marty for helping you, "Anytime" he says, you both agree to keep the contents of your conversation a secret.

You also ask him not to share the information he already knew, including the information you gave him, he promises you that he won't do it.

You spend the remaining hours talking to Marty, eventually it's time to leave, "Well, that just about does it for your first day as my assistant." he jokes.

You tell him you have to get going or you'll be late.

He walks you to the door and gives you a pat on the back before saying "It's alright, you can do this, just be confident in yourself.".

You thank him again, "I just have a few more things to wrap up, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." he says as you leave.

You walk back to the car and see Anna waiting for you, you apologize for being late but she tells you she just got here.

You have the inclination to tell Anna about your day but you decide to do it at home, you try to build up excitement for yourself.

You both get in the car and you begin driving home, you don't pay much attention to the trip itself.

Instead thinking about what Marty told you, you decide to take his advice, you have to talk about it with Anna one day.

You tell yourself you'll do it tonight, you continue driving until you arrive home with Anna.

You park the car in the garage and you both get inside, you surprise Anna by lifting her up and setting her down on the couch before sitting there yourself.

"Where did all this come from, what's the occasion?" she asks you while smiling, "Well, guess who got a promotion today." you tell her, "I see." she responds.

You surprise Anna again by tickling her until she lies down on her back "Is it this good?" she says while laughing.

The two of you continue to play together like this for a while, eventually you find yourself assuming the position you were in a few days.

Just you and Anna lying down, heads on the armrest, watching TV to some degree, mostly talking to each other, she asks about your day and the details of your promotion.

She tells you that she should get to cooking lunch but you tell her you'll just order something, she doesn't seem to mind.

You both decide to order a few chicken wings, with two cans of soda to wash it down.

You sit down with Anna and wait for your order to arrive, this time the two of you actually watch what's being shown on the TV.

A little while later, your order arrives, you pay for the food and give the delivery bee a small tip before taking your food and closing the door.

You begin eating with Anna, they're tasty enough, you take a few bites before washing the wings down with the soda you ordered and Anna does much the same.

Eventually you both finish eating.

You dispose of the paper bag the wings were in, both you and Anna wash your hands, she taps your shoulder and points at the shower while laughing.

You both lie down in the position you were previously in, it's comfortable, it's warm and it's relaxing.

After a while Anna asks "Do you wanna just sleep like this tonight?", you reply "You know, I don't see why not.".

She says "I was actually joking when I said that but now it doesn't sound too bad.", "No it doesn't, in fact, it sounds very nice." you reply.

You and Anna decide to actually spend the night like this, it's good enough for that.

You spend an hour or two like this, you ask Anna "Wanna talk about earlier?", she sighs and says "I do, I just don't know how to say it.".

"Just take your time, we got all the time in the world." you tell her.

She begins to talk, "It's just, you're always so nice to me, and you're always caring, while I feel like I'm not doing enough, I feel like I'm a burden.".

"It's kind of my way of thanking you, it's stupid, but it makes you happy, and I enjoy it too.".

"Not just today, but in general, I either get lost in the moment as they say, or I just really want to thank you for something.".

"There's a better way to do this, I just haven't found it." she finishes.

"It's alright, I understand." you tell her, you proceed to ask her "But do you feel inclined to do it, or do you actually enjoy it yourself?".

She answers by saying "I do enjoy it, it's actually pretty fun.", you respond by telling her "Well if it makes you happy, it makes me happy.".

"It does make me happy." she tells you, you respond by telling her "Having you here makes me happy.".

You place your hand on the back of her hand which was lying on her stomach, you close your hand as if holding hands with her.

Your fingers are surrounded by hers as her fingers are surrounded by yours.

You pull her closer to you and you can feel the warmth from her body.

You stay silent for what feels like an eternity you eventually say "I love you, you know that, right?", Anna stays silent for a moment and responds with "I do, I do.".

The both of you stay here for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's presence, the feelings you share only become stronger, while confusion continues to fade away.

Eventually you can feel Anna falling asleep, her hand still tied to yours, you close your eyes and fall asleep beside her.


	8. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 8)

You wake up the next morning to find that Anna has not moved an inch, but rather is in the exact same spot you remember.

You look at your hand which is tied to hers, you stay here silently until she wakes up.

She seems slightly confused at first but then remembers the events of yesternight.

"Relaxing as it is, we can't stay here all day." you say, "Yeah, I wish we could." she says.

You both get up, you can see the small bend in the couch the two of you make as it begins to retake it's usual form.

You both get washed up and dressed for work, you make a quick bacon and egg breakfast, you both eat said breakfast and prepare to go.

The two of you get in the car and you ask Anna if she's ready, she says yes and you begin driving to work.

The drive there is about as eventful as it can be, you'd have to be pretty hopeful to expect anything unusual to happen.

Eventually you arrive at work with Anna and park the car in the parking lot and Anna heads inside while you wait, a few minutes later you can see Wardo approaching you.

You exchange greetings, "Where in the goddamn have you been?" he asks before continuing "I looked just about everywhere.".

"Busy as always." you say, "Yeah, I don't know why I expected an actual answer." he says, "Yeah, I don't know why you did." you reply.

"So Marty told me you got a new position as his personal slave.", "That's, well, that's one way to put it." you say, "It's not actually that bad." you continue.

You talk with him for a short while before you both head to your departments, you walk in and see Marty, he waves for you to come.

You greet each other and you stand at the desk outside his office with him, the two of you talking with everyone going through all the while cracking jokes.

After a while, you and Marty go inside his office, you do a bit of work with him and talk for a while.

Eventually he asks "So, how'd it go with the missus?", you respond with "Actually it went very well, your advice came in handy, thanks for that.".

"That's good, glad to have helped." he says before continuing "Not too often that I come in useful." jokingly.

You spend a few hours working and doing random things with Marty, mostly just killing time as you go.

You continue working with Marty, the two of you talk about various things, you've never actually spent that much time with Marty

The two of you learn a lot about each other, sharing stories and ideas as well as thoughts.

You have fun spending your time with Marty, he's interesting and has a lot of wisdom, as if an untapped source of wisdom beyond that of what God had ever intended.

"So how long until we can start hanging out at your place again?" Marty asks you, "Not too sure myself, shouldn't be more than a few days, kinda sad.".

"Oh what now you're too good for us?" he asks, "That's not what I meant." you say before being interrupted by him saying "Yeah, I know, I'm just messing with you.".

The two of you exchange more conversation before Marty says "Well you can't keep it a secret forever, as intriguing as that sounds.".

"I know, I just don't know when is the right time, I'm just waiting for her to say it and I'm afraid she's doing the exact same.".

"Quite the conundrum." he says before thinking for a bit, he continues "Hmm, I could help you with that.".

You ask him "How so?" curious as to what his answer will be, "We could stage a little thing.", he begins his speech.

"Say, how about this?", "You go with her on a walk to a park and we accidentally see each other.".

"Keyword being accidentally.", "So what do you say, it's up to you.".

You toss it around your head awhile, you ask him "So what happens when we see each other?".

He answers "I was thinking something along the lines of a quick greeting, you know handshake, small talk, and then part ways.".

You think again for a while before saying "You know what." you pause for a split second "Sounds good to me." you finish.

You spend an hour or so planning everything, it's not too complicated but you spend a majority of said hour doing random things with Marty for fun.

It's easier to do than planning events that could change your life drastically, and again, the two of you are having fun, you make a few jokes with him.

Eventually the workday ends and before leaving, you and Marty reaffirm the time and location of your meeting, you exit his office and head to your car.

You arrive and wait for Anna to come, eventually she does and the both of you get inside the car.

You begin driving while talking, she tells you about her day as you tell her about yours, leaving certain details.

The drive back home is as usual, eventually you arrive home with Anna, the two of you get washed up and begin thinking about what to do.

You think to yourself briefly, going now would be a tad too early to commence the plan you had with Marty.

But walking around a bit longer sounds more entertaining than just sitting here.

You ask Anna if she wants to go on a walk to the park like last time, she thinks for a bit and says "Yeah, why not, it was fun last time.".

The two of you get ready and walk to the park.

After a bit of walking, you and Anna enter the park.

You obviously don't inform her of your plans with Marty, you make sure she doesn't see you while you look around for any signs of Marty, despite being early.

You hold hands with Anna while walking, just not as much as last time, you still enjoy the feeling of her smooth warm hand touching yours.

You buy two waffles which sit on plates, the waffles are warm and covered in also warm chocolate. 

While they have their own warm chocolate on the inside, along with this purchase you get two disposal forks.

You sit down with Anna on a bench and the two of you take in the taste of, well, chocolate.

You slowly eat yours as Anna eats hers, eventually the both of you finish and promptly dispose of the plates and forks in a nearby trashcan.

Eventually after a bit of walking around and talking, you turn a corner and find Marty about to turn that very same corner.

You exchange greetings with him as if surprised, you let go of Anna's hand as to shake his, he shakes your hand and proceeds to do the same with Anna.

The three of you talk briefly, ignoring the current situation.

Marty talks to you and Anna as if nothing is out of the ordinary, which seems to confuse but comfort Anna.

No one brings up the topic of "What are you doing here?" which suits everyone just fine, from what you can tell.

Anna seems oblivious to the fact that this is entirely set up.

"I'm sorry to just leave like this but I gotta blast." Marty says before bidding the two of you farewell.

You and Anna begin talking after Marty is far enough away, Anna still seems largely confused.

You do your best to act that way too, Anna seems slightly concerned, but not as much as confused.

She talks about how Marty acted as if everything was as usual, as if nothing sat differently from the way it should.

You and Anna talk about the encounter, with you doing your best to act as if you had not planned one part of it, your best seems to be enough.

Eventually your conversation leads you to asking Anna "Should I talk to him about it?".

"You probably should, I'm just not sure about it." she responds.

"I'll be spending my entire workday with him as usual, it shouldn't be too hard, that is if I don't accidentally mess it up." you reply.

"You'll be fine, you're not that bad, just try not to get nervous." she says before continuing "I know that's easier said than done.".

You ask Anna if she wants to go home and she says yes, you also ask her if she wants to grab a small lunch on the way home, she doesn't seem to mind it.

The two of you grab a crispy chicken sandwich, it's not that great but its good enough.

You and Anna eat while walking home, you talk about the encounter with Marty but you try not to think about it too much.

Eventually you and Anna arrive home, both somewhat tired from the walk but not too much, you and Anna get washed up, it's still too early to sleep.

The two of you spend the remainder of the night talking, it's largely uneventful.

The night feels lazy, devoid of significance, lacking energy, this night is utterly forgettable.

You continue talking until you two get tired.

You both get undressed and get in bed, the two of you lay there quietly.

A feeling of annoyance fills the room, you apologize to Anna about it, she tells you it's not your fault, if only she knew.

She turns to you and tells you she's been thinking about something since after your run-in with Marty.

Anna says you and her intentionally try to hide your relationship from everyone.

It's only a matter of time until someone finds out, and you don't have too much of a reason to hide it.

"Well, what do you intend?" you ask her.

She answers "Maybe we shouldn't hide it as much, I'm not saying we should tell anyone immediately, but also not lie about it.".

She continues "Only if someone isn't satisfied with a vague answer.", she looks at you and asks "What do you think?".

You think to yourself for a bit, no one actually knows, Marty already knew, you look at her and say "I don't see any problem with it.".

You continue "Look, I'll talk to Marty tomorrow and you and I can figure it out from there.".

With that, both you and Anna fall asleep, with you feeling a sense of guilt for your actions, your guilt is comforted by Anna considering what you had planned.

You wake up in the morning, Anna seems to have already awoken, as you don't see her lying next to you.

You get up to see Anna already washing herself up, you and her exchange "Good morning."s as usual, you wash yourself up after Anna finishes.

You get dressed and eat a quick breakfast consisting of toast and a few other ingredients.

You both get ready and enter the car, you ask Anna if it's alright if you stop to fill up on gas and she responds with an obvious yes.

You drive to the gas station and fill your car's tank with gas and swipe your card before getting back in and driving to work.

Eventually you arrive at work and as usual, Anna goes first while you wait for a few minutes, it's largely uneventful today.

A bit boring but you'd rather that over something you're unprepared for.

You wait around for a few minutes.

You walk in and head towards Marty, he waves for you to come to the small desk outside his office, you go there and you greet each other.

You do something which you'll probably have to get accustomed to, which is talking to any and every one that walks by, you and Marty do this and go inside his office.

Before doing any work he asks you how it went with Anna, you proceed to tell him that she seems to be considering it.

You also tell him about the guilt you felt for ending the night on a sour note.

You inform him that her decision relies on what he chooses to say, he thinks about it and says "Tell her I said something along the lines of." before continuing.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's a part of everyone's life, everyone does it eventually, nothing to be ashamed of.".

You memorize his words and thank him, the two of you talk while working, the work is mostly problems related to the workers and with reports.

Marty says "Y'know." before continuing.

"Anna is a knockout, whenever you walked around with her, you always had this funny grin on your face like you couldn't believe your luck.".

You take note of his words, they are of something you didn't know about yourself, you know you're happy with Anna, but you never knew you showed it that much.

You continue talking to Marty, eventually you ask him "How do you know this much about relationships?".

He answers "It's not that I know a lot, it's that your mind is confused, this is new territory, you have problems making simple decisions.".

He continues "Not to say that I haven't learned from experience, mine didn't end too well.".

He keeps talking "Not trying to deter you from relationships, you and Anna have a pretty good one, in my case me and partner used to argue every other day.".

Marty continues to tell you stories and give you advice as the two of you work, you try to remember everything he says.

It may very well be of use in the future of your relationship.

It's mostly uneventful until you get a text from Anna.

She informs you that the professionals that she hired have told her that her roof will be fully repaired early in the morning two days from now.

She tells you that she'll be leaving your house the day after tomorrow.

You message her back telling her you can talk about it at home, Marty looks at you and says "Technically, you're not supposed to use a phone during work." jokingly.

You almost instinctively went to the cafeteria when it was time for the lunch break, Marty reminded you.

While slightly laughing at you, the two of you order a quick meal from the fast food joint near the building.

You finish eating and continue working with Marty while talking, you burn through the hours left to your workday.

Eventually the workday ends and you tell Marty you'll see him later and head to your car, you wait for Anna to arrive and you both get in.

The drive home is uneventful as usual, you avoid talking about Anna leaving, eventually you arrive home.

You park the car in the garage and you both get in and do the usual after-work activities, after which you both sit down and relax for a bit.

Though you're both sitting down not doing anything of importance, you and Anna still don't discuss her leaving, you don't feel like it's the right time.

Eventually Anna says she should get to making something to eat, you ask her if she needs any help and you reach the same conclusion as last time.

She cooks while you handle other tasks.

There isn't that much for you to do, you do some basic cleaning around the house, it takes a bit over an hour.

As you work, the smell of Anna's cooking fills the air, you're unsure what it is though.

You finish cleaning and set the table, you again ask her if she needs any help and she tells you she's almost done.

You wait for a short bit of time and Anna sets a large pot on the table, the pot contains a form of soup which you and her use a ladle to pour into bowls.

She waits for you to take a taste of it, you can tell she's eager to hear your opinion.

You use your spoon and eat a bit of the soup, it has chunks in it which you assume are meat, you take your time to taste it, you can't quite tell what the ingredients are.

You tell Anna it tastes great, which it honestly does, and you ask her what the ingredients are.

She tells you it's ground beef with some chili beans along with tomatoes and a few other ingredients.

You and Anna eat while talking, you again find yourself complementing her cooking, she's extremely humble about it.

Eventually you both finish eating, you and her put the dishes in the sink and the two of you wash up, it's still early enough.

You and Anna sit down on the couch and decide to watch some TV to kill time.

You're not quite comfortable enough to assume your usual resting position so you just sit next to each other.

You move your arm to Anna's side and pull her closer to you, after a bit of this, she rests her head on your shoulder.

You and her enjoy this, it's always nice to be close to one another.

After a while of this you both are ready to go to bed, you both get undressed and tucked in, the two of you are facing each other, though remaining silent.

You break the silence by asking Anna "So, you'll be leaving after tomorrow?", she answer "Yeah, it should be done by then.".

There's a bit of silence before she says "It's been nice, staying here with you.".

You say "I'm glad you chose to stay here.", she responds with "Yeah, I am too, this was better than I ever expected it to be.".

You pull Anna next to you, the distance between you and her is extremely small, you look into each other's eyes as you talk.

"It'll be different without you around, more lonely." you tell her, "Yeah, same thing on my end." she says, slightly disappointed.

You pull her even closer to you, to the point where your bodies are practically touching.

You tell her to enjoy the remainder of her time here, you stare into each other's eyes and begin kissing passionately.

Eventually the two of you fall asleep next to each other.


	9. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 9)

You wake up and notice that Anna is not lying next to you, you get up and get washed up, you walk to the kitchen and see Anna setting up a small breakfast.

You both exchange "Good morning"s as per usual, you ask Anna why she decided to get up early and do this, she tells you that she had nothing better to do.

The breakfast she's created consists of waffles and a form of juice, it is almost identical to the one she once created.

She finishes setting it up and invites you to eat.

You thank her and the two of you begin eating, you both take your time, there's no reason to rush it.

Eventually you and Anna finish eating and the two of you get washed up and do the usual pre-work activities.

Once finished, you both get in the car and you ask Anna if she's ready.

She says yes and you begin driving, you don't pay much attention to events during the drive to work.

Though you still focus on the road, being in a driving accident doesn't interest you.

You arrive to work and park the car in the parking lot, this time you and Anna go in at the same time, there's no point in one of you waiting outside.

You walk with Anna until you reach Marty's desk, you tell Anna you'll see her later and she does the same.

You and Marty exchange your greetings, he points out the notable change which he'd just witnessed, you shrug it off as if it was bound to happen eventually.

You get to your usual shenanigans with Marty, the two of you still work, though all work is done with haste as it arises.

With the both of you working on them it doesn't take long.

You and Marty talk as you work, he always has something interesting to say, between his stories and his words of wisdom, it's fun to talk to him.

You work and talk as the hours go by, you slowly become accustomed to it as the new norm, though it still takes some level of getting used to.

You're unsure about some things that Marty says, it seems like good advice but what confuses you is how he learnt these things.

He tells you about some, not all.

You decide not to ponder it too much, he has a reason to not tell you, a good one probably.

Every now and then you find yourself checking the time on your phone, you're not quite sure what you're waiting for, Marty jokes about you being eager to leave.

You can't find an explanation for it, you just do it almost out of instinct.

You don't realize you're doing it until you've finished reading the time, which you instantly forget mere seconds later.

You try to ignore it, not much you can do about it, you put your phone in a different pocket to see if it would help.

Eventually the workday ends and you prepare to leave Marty says he might have something for you next week, he's very vague about it.

As you exit his office, you see Anna walking out of the building and the two of you walk together, something you might have to get used to soon enough.

You both get in the car and you ask Anna if she needs to go anywhere before the two of you head home, she gives you the usual not really.

As you drive, the feeling of dread fills your head again, not as strong as the last time, but it's there, you wonder how, you wonder why, you're not meant to know.

The feeling looms over the remainder of the trip, but begins to weaken as you enter your home, eventually it becomes so faint that you can easily dismiss its existence.

You ask Anna what she wants to do for today, she tells you not to worry about it, she says she has something planned for later.

You and Anna spend the time talking about various things, you have a surprising amount of things to talk about.

The only noise in the entire house is just your voice and hers.

You feel a slight bit of sadness knowing Anna will be leaving tomorrow, not like you won't visit each other, it just feels different.

You try to not let it get to you, you don't want to ruin the remainder of Anna's stay by being in a slightly sour mood.

The conversation between you and Anna is longer than you'd expect it to be, not that you have a problem with that.

Eventually Anna gets up to cook, you for once again ask her if she needs any help, expecting the usual answer, you're surprised when she says "Sure."

She takes out a variety of ingredients, the most notable are pork chops, garlic, vegetable oil, flour and thyme along with butter.

You help Anna prepare all the ingredients, as well as season the meat, she takes care of the actual cooking part, you're just glad you're helping.

You don't pay much attention to the details of cooking, it's beyond you, you see Anna putting ingredients in a pot.

Once you've done all you can to help her in cooking, she instructs you to set the table which you do as usual, it's less complicated than cooking.

After about twenty minutes, Anna says the meal is finished, she says there's enough of it for two servings for each one of you.

As always, her cooking looks extraordinary, better than anything you're used to, she still remains humble about it, you try to convince her otherwise.

You eat the overly delicious meal, you continue to compliment Anna on her cooking, she seems shy about it, you're unsure as to why that is.

The two of you eventually finish eating, you both wash up and sit down again.

You continue your conversation from earlier, you ask Anna if she's enjoyed her stay with you, it takes a her moment to say a form of affirmation.

You continue talking as the hours fly by, you make sure to enjoy every moment of it, you feel like you're overreacting but tomorrow things will be different.

As the night begins to takeover, Anna tells you that you should both head to bed early, you have no objections against her suggestion.

You both get undressed and get tucked into bed, you continue talking to her for a bit, this time the two of you talk slower, leaving more time in between responses.

Eventually silence rules over, it stays like that for a while, no noise, just the quiet of the night, you can't seem to sleep and neither can Anna, you don't know why.

Silence fills the room for a while.

It continues until you feel Anna moving her arm, she tells you it's time for her plan.

She moves her arm onto your crotch, removing what little clothes were on it, she begins pleasuring you.

You have no issue with it, though it was slightly uncalled for, following her lead, you remove the small amount of clothes covering her body.

You "play around" with each other for a bit before she speaks up, she tells you that you and her should try to hold it in as long as possible to change things up a bit.

You agree with her idea and commence intercourse with her, she lies on her stomach with her backside facing you.

She points you to insert your penis into her vagina, which you do without question.

You thought a position like this would be uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually, it's actually far better than you expected it to be, which is a welcome surprise.

You continue thrusting into Anna, gaining momentum with each thrust, she eventually collapses on the bed, informing you that she can't feel her legs.

You try a new position, she lies on her back with her legs spread open, you slowly begin inserting your penis.

The warmth of her body surrounding your increasingly erect penis.

You begin to increase the speed of your thrusts as well as the power behind them causing her moans to gain volume.

She gives up on trying to talk, being barely audible through her many loud moans and gasps.

The pleasure you feel is immeasurable, though it's getting hard to try to hold your cum, you can imagine Anna is extremely close to climax too.

You pull out of Anna again, to try one last position, she gets on top of you as you feel your pre-cum on your skin.

She tells you to put everything you have into this final stretch as you insert your penis inside of her once more.

Another surge of pleasure goes through both of your bodies as you begin to thrust into Anna.

You put all your energy into thrusting faster and harder, you can feel her trying to moan quieter but she simply can't control it.

You can't quite feel the exhaustion as it's drowned out by the immense pleasure which continues to run through your body and hers.

You keep going, giving what little energy you have, you continue to thrust in and out of her warm and wet body.

Doing your best to not ejaculate, it becomes increasingly difficult.

You begin thinking about how good it would feel if you just came right now, you can't think about anything else, eventually these thoughts overwhelm you.

You tell Anna that you're cumming, you begin to release your cum inside her now extremely wet vagina.

You feel yourself releasing every last bit of cum you have into her wet and warm body, your ejaculation lasts significantly longer than it ever had.

You begin feeling her warm and thick honey covering your penis, it takes both of you a bit over a minute to get release everything, it feels like heaven.

Anna collapses on top of you, she breathes heavily as to recover from the long-lasting intercourse the two of you participated in.

You also find yourself breathing faster than normal but not nearly as much as her, her breathing gradually slows down until it is normal again.

You think about saying something, but as of now, words are very unnecessary.

Throughout the night, your pleasures remain, so does nothing, silence fills the room once more, you're both very much awake, you just don't talk.

You find yourself running your hand through Anna's hair, she seems comforted by this, you just did it naturally.

Anna attempts to say something, but before she can get a single word out, you place your finger in front of her lips, As if to hush her.

She looks confused for a moment but then smiles.

Words are meaningless, and forgettable, you can fully understand each other without them.

You can feel Anna's excessive heartbeat as her chest lay on top of yours, she's likely still recovering from the experience.

The pleasure begins to fade as exhaustion takes its place, but it never fully disappears, some of it remains, forever.

As the seemingly endless night goes on, you and Anna succumb to the exhaustion.

Both sleeping in the same position you were in, not having enough energy to get into a proper position.

You wake up to find Anna still sleeping, despite it being a few hours after the time you usually wake up, you decide to not wake her up.

You lie there waiting for her to wake up, taking the time to think, you look at Anna and immediately feel better, just being close to her comforts you.

You continue to lie there, for about an hour, not moving at all, eventually Anna wakes up, it takes her a few minutes to completely awaken.

You give her a quick kiss before you both get up, you have a bit of a long day ahead of you, it's nothing you can't manage though.

You take a shower while Anna prepares to pack her bags, she goes in after you're done.

While she showers, you take out the pumpkin pie you bought a little while ago.

You cut it into perfect pieces and set them up on plates, you also pour a couple glasses of chocolate milk.

You see Anna approaching the kitchen in her brief search for you, you invite her to eat and she thanks you before sitting down to eat with you.

You're both still somewhat tired from last night, you can't deny the fact that it felt fantastic, your mind is still somewhat clouded from it.

After you and Anna finish eating, you help her pack her bags, which takes a bit of time, it's a tiresome task but an essential one.

Eventually you and her finish packing her bags, you ask her if she's ready to go, it takes her a minute to say yes.

You put her bags into the trunk of you car and you both get in, you begin driving and make a stop at the gas station on your way to her house, you're both silent.

The drive to her house is longer than you recall it being, either that or your mind is playing tricks on you.

Not that it would change anything, you'll still arrive there all the same.

Eventually you arrive at her house and park your car outside while helping her move the bags.

It takes some time, but you manage to get it done, Anna asks if you want to go inside for a cup of coffee.

You take a minute to say no, she replies telling you that she understands.

She speaks as if she knew the exact way you would respond, you wouldn't be surprised if she did.

You both say your temporary goodbyes, you'll still frequently see each other, it just won't be the same anymore.

You get back in your car and drive home, you find yourself there before you even know it, you park the car in the garage and get inside.


	10. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 10)

You take your time getting re-accustomed to your normal daily life, which is harder than you expected it to be.

After three month, give or take a few weeks, you're still not fully used to it.

Over these months, the feeling of dread looms over you, you're not even bothered by it, you accept its existence.

You visited Anna a lot of times in this timespan, though you still miss the days where you lived together.

You go about your life, still thinking back to that night, five or six months ago, the night when you won that award.

You've learned a lot, developed yourself, improved even, though you still feel like you've forgotten something.

Every time you think about it, the dread gets stronger until you turn your mind to other matters.

You wake up at the beginning of the week, alone, that's how it's been for the majority of the last three months.

You do what you do every morning, no difference, repetition is your way of living.

You choose to take the bus again today, you don't feel like driving, as you walk towards the bus stop.

A bee approaches you, you feel like you've seen him before, yet can't quite recall it.

He introduces himself as Bill Ronte, after a bit of talking, he informs you that he's the bee which you somewhat helped so long ago.

He tells you it wasn't the money that helped him, he says he sometimes saw you from time to time, improving your life.

He says he took you as an example to get his life together, and it very much did work.

He tells you he learned to "begin again" from you, you talk with him for a while and you both continue on each ones previous path.

You think about what Bill told you, his words stuck with you, you try not to dwell on it too much.

You arrive at the bus stop where you meet up with Wardo, "Not feeling it?" he asks, "Not one bit." you answer.

You both wait for the bus and get on, it feels weird using it again after so long.

The ride to the stop near your workplace is uneventful, or maybe it is eventful and you haven't been paying attention.

Either way you arrive at the stop and walk the remaining distance to work.

You and Wardo go into your department, you enter your office as he heads to his station, you still think it's pretty coincidental that he got your old station.

You get to doing your work, it takes longer without Marty around, also feels lonely, you're used to it though, you can manage.

You decide to call Marty, he responds near instantly, probably due to boredom, you can't blame him.

The two of you talk for a while, you ask him how his leg is doing and he says it's improving.

"Might be able to work again in a couple weeks." he tells you.

He proceeds to speak jokingly "Speaking of which, there had better be no missing pens when I come back.".

Eventually you finish talking to him, you continue working as the hours go by, not much happen, the past few weeks have been extremely calm.

You check the time on your phone, seeing there's only a bit over an hour before you can leave, as you look at the time, you get a text from Anna.

She asks if you're busy a few hours after work, you eagerly respond "Of course not.", she says she has something important to tell you, you agree to talk outside.

You're curious about it but Anna doesn't add much else, you close your phone and get back to working, you can't get through it all that quick but it's fairly manageable.

After around half an hour, you finish everything you have to work on, you take the time to think about things.

You think about the past few months, a lot happened but it feels like it wasn't all that much, you feel like something was missing.

It feels like that thing had been missing your entire life even, that is until around six months ago, things became, well, different.

It felt like your actions had major consequences for the first time ever, that you could change things.

But as of late, it feels like everything will end the same way regardless of your input.

You try to think as to what it was that changed so much, what was so different, and how could you not have noticed it even once.

Nothing comes to mind, no matter how hard you try, you just can't find it, maybe you were never supposed to know, or maybe you do know.

You decide to shrug it off, spending the remainder of the time in complete silence, both in the room, and in your mind.

You leave as soon as you can, you go to the spot where you agreed to meet Anna, you're probably early but being early has yet to cause a problem in your life.

You wait around until Anna shows up, you greet each other and talk for a while, you're curious about what Anna wanted to talk about.

After a few minutes of talking, she informs you that tomorrow, her brother will be in town.

She says she was talking to her relatives from out of town the other day, they asked her about some things and that eventually led to them asking about you.

She says he wanted to meet you for certain reasons, you pause for a minute, unsure of what to tell her.

You ask her a few questions about him and she answers them to the best of her abilities.

Most notably, she says he's about four years older than her, she tells you he's nice, though all you can do is take her word for it.

You tell her you agree to meet him, she tells you it'll be fine, she says it'll be like an hour or two at most.

You're hoping you won't regret this decision, Anna continues telling you it'll be alright, again.

All you can really do is take her word for it, which is almost enough for you.

Before parting ways, you ask Anna where you will meet, she takes a minute and says he wanted to see your house, she looks apologetic as she says it.

You think for a minute and agree, the two of you part ways, you walk home, slowly, taking the time to think about the information you've just been given.

You don't really know how to interpret her brother, she hadn't even told you his name, you're not quite sure why you're nervous about meeting him.

He's Anna's brother after all, they must have some things in common, you can only hope that's the case, otherwise, bad things may very well happen.

You know very little about him, though all you do know are good things, but there's always the possibility of Anna hiding something, which is unlikely.

You know you shouldn't be thinking this way, the only explanation for it would be your social anxiety, you never really did trust other bees.

You arrive home before you even know it, you look around the house to see how you could go about improving it, you need to make a good first impression.

Your house is almost always in near-tiptop shape, there isn't all that much that you can do, you decide to give it a quick cleaning.

You're done in less than twenty minutes, there really isn't that much room for improvement , which means it should be good enough, now you may only wait.

You go about your day as you've been doing for the past three months, you feel yourself waiting eagerly for tomorrow, though slightly afraid of what could happen.

You're just excited for something different, something engaging, something that you don't do everyday.

Your afternoon, evening, and night are uneventful, mostly thoughts filling your head, the moment you sort one out, five more come in.

You try to picture Anna's brother in your head, you don't have that much to go off of, any attempt to assume his name is a complete failure.

You can barely imagine his appearance, you assume he has the same hair and eye color as Anna, but you can only assume.

You go to bed early, or what you would have considered early not too long ago, you have nothing else to do.

You easily fall asleep, an attempt to get away from the thoughts which slowly fill all available cognitive space.

Your sleep is brief, to you at least, all of it gone in a single second, a single flash between wake and wake.

You go through your usual morning activities, slightly anxious, you accidentally drop your toothbrush in the sink, other than that, the morning is as usual.

You decide to drive to work today, despite not feeling like doing it, you pay not much attention to the road, you arrive at the parking lot before you know it.

You park your car, walking directly to your office, you stopped standing at the desk outside and talking to people, didn't feel like it.

Entering your office, you sit down, surveying the place with your eyes, as if expecting something to be different, it never is.

You get to fixing issues as they arise, today feels slow, sluggish, more so than others.

There isn't that much work, but you working alone makes it take longer than it did when you were working with Marty.

You decide to not call Marty today, you imagine he spends the majority of his day sleeping.

You feel lazy throughout the workday, even slightly bitter,you're unsure as to why that is, you can't do anything about it.

You look at the time every few minutes, as if expecting it to go faster than it should.

Despite the day being slow, you feel compelled to finish everything as quickly as possible, giving it no more effort than it needs.

After an amount of hours pass, you look at the time, seeing that there is a mere fifteen minutes left to your workday.

As you are about to put your phone back in your pocket, you receive a text from Anna.

You talk to each other for a bit, she informs you of when she and her brother will be arriving, she asks if the timing is okay with you.

It's a few hours after work, giving you enough time to do anything, you promptly agree to the timing.

Before you finish talking to Anna, she asks if she can spend the night at your house, she says it's important but refuses to elaborate.

Never before have you agreed to something so quickly, giving it less than no thought, your fingers instantly begin typing an affirmative response.

You and Anna finish talking to each other, you look at the time, seeing that you have but five minutes left, you put your phone in your pocket and prepare to leave.

You begin slowly walking to your car, seeing the other workers leaving as well, everyone going back to what they were doing the day before.

You get in your car and begin driving, you reflect on the repetition of your own life.

The only days which are unique, which are different, which stray from the usual path, are the ones where Anna is involved.

You theorize it could be due to having a very limited amount of bees in your life.

You never had any real family, or at least don't remember any, your friends are limited to Marty and Wardo.

And most importantly, the one and only bee you've ever been in a relationship with, is Anna.

You were always content with the small amount of bees you have in your life, you've had other acquaintances, but none major.

You think about how all of your friends and Anna influence your life, you never really do anything big without one of them being a part of it.

You wouldn't even leave your house half as often if it weren't for them, which sounds awfully unhealthy.

You arrive home and park the car in the garage, you go inside to prepare, there isn't that much to be done.

You reposition the couch and the armchair to be facing each other, presumably with Anna sitting next to you.

You give the house another quick cleaning, making sure that it is as clean as it could ever be.

With everything done, you begin browsing the internet on your phone, mostly watching videos, with the goal of killing time.

This persists for a few hours, until about thirty minutes before Anna's estimated time of arrival.

You get up and start to prepare minor things which you couldn't have prepared too long before their arrival.

You walk around for a bit before beginning to heat water in an ibrik, it's your preferred method of making coffee.

You also carefully place several donuts of varying flavors on a plate large enough to accommodate a large quantity of them.

You add coffee powder to the boiling water in the ibrik, stirring it slightly before letting it go back to boiling.

You prepare the coffee tray, in it are three coffee cups, each paired with its own small plate, as well as the plate of donuts.

You set the ibrik down on the tray, putting a different small plate above it, as to seal it in order to contain the heat.

You finally add a cup of cold water to the tray, as a gesture of invitation and respect.

You set the tray down on the table, getting no more than a few seconds to catch your breath.

You mentally prepare yourself as you hear a knock on the door, taking a deep breath, you approach the door, putting your hand on the handle and opening it.

You do your best to give yourself a look of confidence, as you open the door, the first thing you see is Anna, behind her is standing a male bee.

You invite them in, moving out of the doorway, the male bee approaches you and you greet him as he greets you.

His looks are somewhat similar to those of Anna, they posses the same hair and eye color as you had suspected, other facial features such as his nose are also similar.

He introduces himself as James Nelson, Anna's older brother, you likewise introduce yourself, "Well met, Sans." says James.

You invite both James and Anna to take a seat, they both thank you as they enter your home, you close the door behind them.

Anna sets a small bag beside the door as she enters.

James assumes his seat on the armchair as Anna sits on the couch, you pour the coffee from the ibrik into the three cups, setting a cup in front of each seat.

You sit down next to Anna, James begins talking, he informs you that everything he heard about you is positive, which makes him slightly suspicious.

As he talks, you notice that his voice is similar to that of Anna's, just more masculine, if you didn't pay attention you could mistake the two.

All three of you talk for a time, one of you occasionally taking a sip of coffee and bite from a doughnut.

You learn a lot about James, from what you can tell, he is like you, and not like you, in all the ways that matter.

James is actually very different from Anna, while they share the sense of humility, politeness, and modesty, James is more of an extrovert.

Rather than being shy and avoiding all possible interactions, he's more open, better at making friends, generally better at socializing.

Despite these minor differences, you manage to get along with him, all three of you spend your time learning more about each other.

You can see James wanted to meet you with the intention of making sure you weren't harming his younger sister.

Not something you can relate to you, yet you can still see why he would do it, you've been protective of friends in the past, you can't imagine siblings.

Time passes without any of you feeling it, James stays far longer than Anna said he would, not that you mind it, no one in the room realized how much time had passed.

The majority of the time is spent while James asks you questions, you answer those you can, but some of them you just don't know the answer to.

Your inability to answer certain questions adds to his suspicions, but you can feel him beginning to trust you more.

The mid-afternoon turns into the late-evening, James looks at the time on his phone, quickly realizing how long he had stayed.

He says he has to get going, all three of you get up, you walk James to the door, before leaving, he speaks to you once more.

"When I first heard about you, I wasn't quite sure what to think." he says before continuing "Sure, all I heard were good things, but I didn't know anything for myself.".

He proceeds to say "Had to go see for myself, couldn't leave well enough alone.", "But in a matter of a few hours, you managed to convince me to trust you." he finishes.

You exchange farewells with James, he tells both you and Anna to be safe, Anna closes the door as he walks away.

She puts her back to the door and looks up at you, as if expecting you to say something, "That went better than I thought it would." you say.

You continue "I half expected this to go horribly wrong, I didn't know what to think of him.", finishing with "No offence.".

Anna responds with "I know, it's fine, he wanted me to not tell you that much about him.", you don't quite understand the reasoning.

You and Anna stand there for a minute, looking into each other's eyes, within a moments notice, you grab Anna and the two of you begin kissing each other.

You stop kissing only to embrace each other, it feels good to hold Anna this close to you again, you feel relieved almost.

You pull her even closer to you, you can easily feel her heartbeat, she doesn't seem bothered by it, but rather comforted.

It's not like you haven't seen each other in months, quite the opposite, you see each other regularly, but it's been a while since you've had a moment quite like this one.

You could try expressing how you feel through words, but you know it would fail, no amount of words would ever succeed.

After a minute of this, you and Anna pull away from each other, arms still wrapped around one-another, eyes looking into each other.

You wanted to ask her what the important thing is, but now you understand, you know better now.

You pull Anna towards you one final time, you give each other a kiss, though it is brief, it feels like an eternity of happiness.

Though actions such as these are simple in nature, the meaning behind them, the emotions, the feelings, those are the complicated part.

You never knew you could hold such immeasurable feelings for one, you feel like something is always missing when she isn't with you.

You look at her, wondering if she feels the same, a question you will never knew the answer to.

Uncertain of what the next move is, you decide to let Anna take lead, she sees your hesitation and makes her move.

She lazily sits on the couch, valuing comfort over a correct sitting position, she pats the section of the couch next to her, gesturing for you to sit down beside here.

You sit down beside her, assuming control once again, you pull her close to you, your arm on her shoulder, her cheek against yours.

Very few words are exchanged, as always, you find that it is better if none are spoken, they are as unneeded as ever.

The night is quiet, the lights are dimmed, with only an orange light illuminating the main section of your house.

The soft feeling of the orange light naturally compels you to relax, this is only strengthened by Anna's presence.

She rests her head on her hand, which is positioned on your lap, you can feel her being half-asleep.

Complete silence and lack of any movement are what follows, you can feel Anna has dosed off, it's very tempting to do the same.

You sit there, feeling as if you're alone, despite Anna being there, you sit in silence, waiting for something to happen.

You're taken off-guard when you hear Anna asking you if you're feeling sleepy, you respond by saying "Yeah, at least I think i do.".

Anna asks if you "Want to do something before going to bed.", you respond by asking "Sure, did you have something in mind?".

She remains silent for a minute, which adds to your growing curiosity, she remains motionless, making you think she fell asleep again.

You're almost asleep when you feel a breeze in your lower half, you quickly open your eyes and tilt your head to see what's happening.

You see that Anna has entirely removed your pants and underwear, she observes your penis which lays there, slightly erected but mostly soft.

She asks if you're ready, before you have the time to give her an actual response, she does her usual move, which always turns you on.

You're instantly reminded of why you always agree to this without question, you wouldn't say no, but you certainly would raise concerns.

It's not like it's bad or you don't enjoy it, quite the opposite, but Anna does it at questionable times, nevertheless, it's still fun.

She softly kiss the bottom half of your penis' base, she does this several times before slowly licking it.

She more always initiates intercourse by stimulating your penis, easily overpowering you with sheer pleasure, likely to get you to agree to proceed with the intercourse.

She makes her way up your penis, licking and kissing it as she ever so slowly moves her head towards the tip of your penis.

Your penis gradually erects as she continues this practice, you're easily overwhelmed with the pleasure she currently gives to you.

Anna eventually reaches the tip of your penis, she begins moving her tongue around it, occasionally kissing every side of it.

She gives it one final soft kiss before slowly sliding it between her lips and into her mouth, she begins moving her tongue around it.

The warmth inside her mouth only makes you erect further, as she feels your penis growing substantially, she begins moving it around her mouth.

The noise generated by her continued sucking pleases you, the only noise she makes is multiple forms of "Mmm." as if tasting an extravagant meal.

She moves your penis in and out of her mouth, increasing the speed as if awaiting your ejaculation, pleasure accompanies this act.

Anna takes your penis out of her mouth, only to inform you that she can taste your pre-cum, she does so quickly, you could barely understand her.

You feel your first climax approaching, which has already been validated by Anna, you tell Anna that you are about to climax.

She responds by moving your penis as deep as it can go, she keeps it there while slightly moving her head as to trigger your ejaculation.

You feel a sense of weakness and relaxation in your muscles as you release warm creamy cum into her mouth, she does not protest.

After a few seconds, you finish cumming in her mouth, she does her best to swallow it all in one large gulp but fails, having to gulp again.

She licks her lips and tells you that your cum tastes sweet, contrary to what she had expected.

You tell her it's your turn to pleasure her, you take her head off your lap and carry her, she seems taken aback by this but finds it amusing.

You set her head down on the couch's armrest, you swiftly remove all of her clothing and what remains of yours.

You caress her body, starting with her neck and moving downwards, stopping at her breasts to give them special treatment.

You kiss both of her breasts evenly, before licking the nipples and giving them a slight bite, this pleases Anna to the point of moaning.

Moving down from her breasts, you once again stop, this time at her clitoris, you briefly lick it, not managing to get your tongue very deep inside.

You back your head away and place your middle and index finger on adjacent sides of the opening, you move them away of each other.

You move your head back and begin using your tongue to satisfy her once more, making considerably more progress this time.

You extend your tongue to have it go as deep as possible, you do this in conjunction with a series of light bites.

In an effort to sustain a steady incline of pleasure, you adjust the force behind each bite, each one being stronger than the last.

Anna's moaning gradually increases in volume as your bites get stronger, you can tell she enjoys this.

Your stimulation of her vagina is put to a halt, as you begin to taste a sweet thick substance, you quick deduce that is Anna's honey.

Her honey is one of the best things you'll ever get to taste, beyond its sweetness, it gives you a great sense of arousal.

The arousal from it makes your penis erect once more, without warning, you get up and set yourself in the appropriate position.

You slowly rub your now erected penis on the exterior of her clitoris, she instantly catches on to what you're about to do.

She prepares herself for what is to come, fully knowing she can't prepare to handle the force behind each thrust of your oversized penis.

You take one breath before inserting your penis, in an attempt to switch things up, you start out thrusting with force this time.

Anna gives out one loud moan, easily validating that she had not expected you to do that, she seems satisfied nonetheless.

Doing this with Anna never gets old, always satisfying, always fresh even, always amazing, it is unmatched by most other feelings.

You try to go faster and harder but this is about as fast as it gets, you doubt Anna would be able to handle anything faster either.

Your heartbeat rises in intensity as you approach climax, this time both of you lasting shorter than usual, likely due to being sleepy.

You become tired, making it harder to hold your cum, as you almost reach the point of climax, you feel it again.

Anna releases her honey once more, before you even realize it, you find yourself cumming, it feels great.

It's all over before you know it, it feels like it lasted but one second, though you know it was much, much longer.

You take your penis out of Anna, it is covered in her gold glistering honey, slowly dripping from the tip of your penis.


	11. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 11)

The next few moments are spent with you and Anna recovering, mostly her gasping for air, you feel as if her heart was going to burst.

Then, there was silence, neither of you know what to say, this particular intercourse session was, the lesser to the past.

You break the silence by asking "So is this the important thing you wanted to stay for?", she responds with "Not necessarily, but it's still good nonetheless.".

You tell Anna that you both need to wash up after that, she responds by saying "Yeah, I know, I just need a minute.", she catches her breath one last time.

Anna gets up from her previous position to a normal sitting position, both of you still completely naked.

An idea comes to your mind, with very little thought you say "We can do it together.", Anna looks at you confused for a moment.

Eventually she catches on to what you meant, she replies by saying "Sounds fun, let's do it.", her unquestioning compliance is off-putting.

You both get up and walk to the shower, awkward as it is, you manage to do it without incident, you both get in.

You both have difficulty showering with the presence of each other, but it's too late to turn back, you both try to cope with it.

Eventually you both go about your own thing, ignoring the existence of each other until the very end of it.

It's somewhat cramped with two people here but you can still move with relative ease, it's extremely awkward though.

The awkwardness washes away with each passing minute, eventually neither of you feel strange about it, which is an improvement.

You get distracted from showering for a few moments, instead focusing on Anna, you focus on the way she looks.

You watch intently as water slides down from her head and splits in several directions, some of it going down her thin yellow arms.

The rest of it goes down her chest and belly, eventually her legs, you're completely taken away by her stunning figure.

It's not the first time you've seen her like this, and it likely won't be the last, but this time is, different.

You feel as if you've never laid eyes upon her magnificent body when in such clarity of mind, fully knowing you have.

You feel slightly bad, as if you'd never appreciated Anna's body, as if you had chosen to deny what luck you had.

Nevertheless, you take your time spotting the fine details of her luscious body, it's extremely smooth, all of it.

You pay great attention to her backside, especially the more bottom part, once again seeing her medium well rounded butt.

You again notice how slim her overall body is, you're not quite sure how she achieves this, as you've never seen her do any form of exercise.

You look at your own torso and realize you're not overweight either, despite not holding back on eating or doing any exercise.

Switching your attention back to Anna, you find yourself once again praising her looks in your own mind, you feel this isn't the best time to share your feelings.

You think about yourself for a moment, wondering why Anna chose you specifically, you have a plethora of bad things tied to you.

You feel compelled to ask her about it, but not now, you're curious but not the point of asking her in the middle of a shower.

You're in the middle of thinking when something snaps, or feels like it did, Anna says she's finished.

After being back from zoning-out, you quickly respond by telling her you're also finished, you both get out of the shower.

You both dry yourselves up, and do the usual after-shower activities, it takes but a few minuets to get everything done.

As you open your drawer to take out a piece of underwear to wear while you sleep, Anna taps your shoulder and tells you it's not necessary.

You ask her why, and she responds by telling you that she "Wants to change things up for a night.", you agree to it, no harm can be done by it.

You get in bed with Anna, both still completely naked, it's awkward at first but lying down without restrictions is more comfortable.

There's a bit of silence, you're both still awake, you don't quite feel satisfied with this being the outcome of the night.

Deciding to make a move, you place your arm in front of Anna's belly and pull her towards you, she seems curious about your actions.

You slowly ask her "Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?", You can see her smiling, your perspective somewhat blocks it but you can see it.

After a minute, Anna responds by turning to you and giving you the equivalent of a hug, the bed limits this but it's still pleasant.

You don't quite understand why simple compliments such as this cause her to become very, emotional, is maybe the right word.

She seems to experience a heightened sense of happiness when you compliment her, whatever type they may be, it always makes her happy.

You do your best to hug her back, she doesn't seem to have the intent to stop, you don't know why but, you feel this is the right time to ask her.

You prepare yourself for a moment, thinking of ever possible outcome to your conversation, with one deep breath, you begin talking.

You begin by saying "Hey, can I ask you something?", she expresses curiosity and responds with a warm "Of course.".

You do your best to convey your question, "Your best" isn't perfect but with any luck, it should be good enough.

You ask her "Why'd you pick me of all bees?", she seems confused but understanding of your question, somehow.

There's a minute of silence before she answers, she responds by saying she can't describe it very well.

She then says "You just, stood out, were different, not in looks but something else.", she continues "Still don't know what it is, but it's there.".

You need a moment to take this in, you find yourself asking Anna "But why'd you stay?", this for her seems easier to answer.

She responds by saying "Isn't it obvious, you should already know.", you're not quite sure what she means.

The words which escape her lips give you feelings you've yet to experience, for a brief second, you're not sure what to think.

Anna finishes her speech by saying "It's because I love you.", but the way she says it, it means more than the words.

You just lay there for a moment, taking it all in, you already knew everything she said, but the words coming from her are different.

You're not sure what to think, you've exchanged your feelings with her on multiple occasions but this time is like no other.

In an act of confusion, you tighten your grip around her, pulling her even closer to you, you find yourself saying "Thank you.".

She understands but she does not, you understand but you do not, neither understands what the words themselves mean, but both understand the feelings behind them.

In an attempt to slowly move away from the topic, Anna asks you "What's with all the feelings now?", you slightly relax your grip around her.

You respond with "Nothing, curiosity got the better of me, I had to know.", she responds with "Well, now you do.".

You see Anna's attempt at humor, desperate to change the subject, an idea comes to you, one that would likely work.

You start slowly tickling Anna's belly, this causes her to gradually loosen her grip around you, she rolls over to her side of the bed.

You begin tickling her even faster, you can hear her say things within the lines of "Hey, stop that." in between her giggles.

You begin using both hands to tickle her, causing her to giggle and laugh even more than she already had been.

Eventually getting tired, you stop tickling Anna, she catches her breath as you lay down next to her.

Anna begins laughing slightly for no reason, as if she had just been told a classic joke from the days before.

She gets on top of you without warning, she looks you deep in the eyes before giving you a quick kiss.

She proceeds to hug you again, this time not nearly as tight, she does so before saying "This is why I love you.".

You don't know how to feel quite, she seems unpredictable at times, you're still happy with her, you still love her.

You spend the rest of the night playing around with Anna in more ways than one, eventually both of you quietly falling asleep.

You wake up in the morning, the first thing you see is Anna's peaceful sleeping face, you decide to let her sleep.

Panning your head down, the first thing you're greeted with is Anna's exposed breasts, this confuses you for a split second but you remember the night before.

You get up, and do so carefully, as to not wake Anna up, you immediately feel hunger when you get up, you know what you have to do.

You get dressed quickly and head to the kitchen, you take a quick browse around the kitchen and realize choices are limited as always.

You decide to quickly make a small amount of scrambled eggs for both Anna and yourself, it takes not much time.

You distribute the amount of eggs between two plates evenly, see Anna has yet to wake up, so you decide to wake her up yourself.

You walk back to the bedroom with haste, as to wake her up before the eggs cool down, that would be annoying.

You place your hand on her shoulder and shake her very slightly while softly calling her name, eventually she wakes up.

You ask of her to get dressed and head to the kitchen afterwards, you inform her of the small amount of food you've prepared.

You go back to the kitchen on your own, patiently waiting for Anna, she arrives after a few minutes.

Both of you begin eating, you can tell Anna is still waking up, both of you finish quickly and begin washing up.

You head to the sink before Anna, she waits outside the bathroom for a bit, there is only one sink so you can't both do it.

You position yourself in front of the sink, you wash your face with mildly warm water, after which you look at the mirror.

While looking at the mirror, you can't help but feel like something is different, you can't ignore it, you have to know.

Trying to think about it only makes you imagine the color white, pure white, nothing else, as if blinded by a spotlight.

In a split second, you find yourself asking Anna if she sees anything different about your face, you don't even recall wanting to ask her.

You tell her it feels like something is different but you "Can't quite put your finger on it", she shows confusion.

A moment later, she points to a cut on the side of your head, below your ear, a cut which you had not even noticed.

It's fairly small though you think you would've at least felt a slight burn as it happened, you can't recall anything of the sort.

You place your finger on the cut, desperately trying to remember how you'd gotten it, you can't remember anything about it.

Suddenly your heart beats fast, much faster than it should, your vision becomes blurry from around the edges.

You feel your legs weakening, you quickly grab hold of the sink with both hands to support yourself.

Your breathing quickens, your vision continues to become blurry, you want to speak but you cannot control your mouth.

You feel a rush of adrenaline in your body, as if it had triggered a "Fight or Flight response.", but you cannot move.

You feel a headache, your throat feels dry, you feel like the sink is going to collapse under your weight.

You feel a burning sensation in the bottom half of your feet and in your palms, you begin to panic, even fearing what's happening.

All this happens uncontrollably, you yourself not having any input, all this is suddenly put to a stop.

The next thing you know, your face is covered in freezing cold water with Anna gripping you from the shoulder.

Your breathing becomes slower though still considerably faster than normal, as if you'd almost drowned.

When you fully regain control of your body, you hear Anna asking you if you're okay, several times.

You respond by saying "Yeah, I think, I don't know what that was.", she replies by saying "That's not normal.".

She continues "There's something you're not telling me.", you take a moment, gathering your thoughts.

You reply to her "I know, I just don't know what it is.", Anna stays silent for a moment, she asks if you're okay once more.

You reply with "Yeah, I think I'm fine now.", you go to the kitchen to drink a cold cup of water, it's refreshing.

You get ready for work, taking it slower than you already were, you can see Anna glancing at you multiple times, a look of concern fills her face.

Eventually both of you finish, you ask Anna if she's ready to go, she replies by asking you the same question, still looking concerned.

You nod your head in affirmation and get in the car with her, you drive slowly, slower than you usually do at least.

There isn't much traffic so you're not annoying anyone, your heartbeat is still irregular but much closer to normal.

Eventually you arrive at work, before parting ways, Anna tells you to call her if "Anything happens".

You agree for the sole purpose of comforting her, you can tell she feels uneasy about leaving you all alone after what happened.

You walk to Marty's office alone, you're not surprised when you don't find him there after you enter.

You sit down, taking a deep breath as you begin doing what work there is, thankfully there isn't too much.

After a couple hours of working, you get up and pace around the room slowly, clearing up your mind.

You do this every once in a while, thinking is easier when walking as opposed to sitting down, at least for you it is.

It's relaxing, to a degree, it would likely look weird if someone saw you do it, but it's fairly normal.

You think what happened earlier, specifically what happened after you looked in the mirror, you'd never experienced something similar.

You place your finger on the location of the cut, you can feel it, it's still there, small, but there.

You run your finger on it, it's long enough to be visible, but it wasn't, not even one bit as far as you remember.

You think back to your image in the mirror, first you try to focus on the location of the cut, your mind drifts.

You start thinking, trying to figure out what was different, what had changed, what could have changed.

It happens again, the shaking, slow loss of vision, weakness in the legs, it hits you all at once.

You make your way to the chair as best you can, you almost fall over thrice as you stumble there slowly.

You sit down just barely, you set your ankles on the table and support the weight of your head with them.

You look down on the table as you breathe faster and faster in an attempt to regain control of your body.

Your vision goes from being blurry to dark, you can't see anything, within a matter of seconds, you're out like a light.


	12. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 12)

You regain conciousness, lifting your head up from the table, your nose hurts, likely due to impact with the table.

You don't know how long had passed, couldn't feel time, you find that you've been sweating excessively despite cool weather.

You take a few minutes to get your bearings, or at least what you think is minutes, feels an eternity.

You take out your phone to look at the time, only to find that you'd been out for half an hour.

You open the contacts, you don't call Anna though, contrary to what you'd promised, instead calling Marty to take your mind off of it.

It rings for a bit before he picks up, he starts with a simple "Hey.", to which you respond with a "Hey." of your own.

"Getting bored over there?" he asks, you answer with "Bored is one way to put it.", he says "You sound a little shaken up.".

Before asking "Everything alright there?", "Yeah, it's nothing." you answer, he doesn't seem satisfied with the answer but moves on.

You talk with him for a while, slowly taking your mind off what happened, Marty shares a few interesting stories of his.

He briefly mentions having a "Surprise." for you later in the week, he doesn't elaborate on it.

Eventually after about twenty minutes of talking, you and Marty end the call, both saying you have something important to get to.

You set your phone down and switch your attention to a small pile of four papers placed at the side of the desk.

You skim through them quickly, initially it makes very little sense to you, it starts to make less the more you read.

You put the papers back in their original spot, you focus on what amount of work you'd missed in the past fifty minutes.

You have a considerable amount of catching-up to do but it looks manageable enough, not that you wouldn't have an excuse for missing it.

You work while doing your best to not think about it, you're not sure what it is, or why it happens.

You're completely focused on working, there is no noise, it is utterly quiet, that is until you hear a knock on the door.

It's by no means loud but it can easily be heard in the silent office, you answer with a quick "Come in.".

You're surprised when you see Anna opening the door from the outside, you exchange your "Hello"s.

You ask her why she came and she tells you that she was concerned and wanted to check up on you.

You thank her before reassuring her that everything is fine, she seems to relax a bit as you say that.

She leaves the office after a brief chat, you take a look at the time to find out it's already the lunch break.

You automatically deduce that Anna thought this would be the best time, which it is, more or less.

What annoys you is how time passes without you feeling it, it's common for others but it doesn't happen to you often.

You set an alarm which rings every thirty minutes to keep you caught up with time, you get back to working.

It's somewhat boring, even for you, you feel alone, something you experience regularly but never hit you so hard.

You work the hours away occasionally stopping to inspect your surrounding, feeling as if someone is watching.

Your alarm rings once more, looking at the time, you find out you'd been staying an extra fifteen minutes.

You get up from your seat, too quickly at that, your vision becomes blurry instantly and returns to normal after a few seconds.

You do your best to walk back to your car, no one is around, which is to be expected, you get in your car.

You catch your breath, making sure you have a good grip on the steering wheel, you prepare yourself to drive.

You drive home slowly, paying extra attention to the road, you've never hit anyone but you've never been in such a state of mind.

The drive home isn't very unique, you park your in the garage and go inside, checking twice that you'd closed the garage door.

The first thing you do is drink as much water as you possibly can, almost vomiting it all out a minute later.

You lie down on the couch, feeling exhausted despite not doing much physical movement, you begin sweating again.

You slowly close your eyes while looking at the ceiling, you could get up and go to bed but you're tired.

There is not a single sound while you sleep, just silence, allowing you to sleep in complete peace.

You wake up some time later, it takes you a good five minutes to get open your eyes fully and get up.

You don't have to look at the time to know that you'd slept for a long while, a single glance at the window reveals that the sun has gone down.

You take a look at your phone to see that it's twelve in the morning, you think about what to do for a while.

Your thinking is stopped when your stomach makes a loud rumble, you decide to make something to eat.

You can't be bothered to make anything even half decent as of now, you quickly microwave a frozen pizza.

You set it on a large plate and slice it with a knife, not being all that precise with the slicing.

You sit back down and begin eating your pizza, and quickly though, you couldn't care less about the burning you feel with each hot piece.

You feel dull, everything feels dull, rushed almost, as if someone just had to get it done on time.

You put the plate in the sink after eating at speeds which you would consider unhealthy, much faster than usual.

You sit back down on the couch, wondering what to do next, you can't think of anything that can be done at such hour.

You turn your head to the front door, feeling compelled to go through it, at a time this late.

Without much thinking, you grab your phone and shove it in your pockets before walking to the door.

After a deep breath, you open it and leave, firmly locking it behind you, begin walking around the town.

You don't see many people out on the street, but you find a few places where large amount of people is gathered.

You instinctively walk to the nearby park, not knowing where to go, or what to do, you feel like you don't know much of anything.

You walk to the park, not paying attention to your surroundings, you find the nearest bench and sit down.

You stare at the moonlit sky as the cold wind passes by, you can't think of anything, can only watch.

Time goes by, not enough of it, you still sit there, unsure of what happens next, no way to know for sure.

You feel lonely, again, your only companion is the full moon which reigns over the dark sky.

You zone out, out of boredom, at least that's what you think, there's another reason, you don't know it.

You stay zoned out, snapping out only when you hear someone speak to you, a familiar voice.

You look at the source of the voice, you see Bill Ronte, standing there, waiting for you to respond to him.

"Oh, hello there." is the only thing you can say, he points his head to the empty space on the bench you're sitting on.

"You mind?" Bill asks, "Not at all." you say, he walks over and sits on the bench, "What brings you here?" he asks.

You answer "Hunch, need to be here.", he stays silent before pulling out a small box, he pulls a cigar and asks if you want one.

You decline his offer, he puts the cigar in his mouth and lights it, it burns slowly with each puff.

Bill looks at the sky, same way you were, "Nice at this time, different, unique." he says.

He continues "Maybe that's why you're here, needed to see it.", you respond with "Don't know, just need to be here.".

It's mostly silent between you two, the only noise being him puffing his cigar as it illuminates itself.

"Why are you here?" you ask Bill, he takes another long puff before answering "No other place to be.".

He continues "Could go anywhere else, eventually would end up here.", "What even is there here?" you ask him.

"Everything now, nothing later." he answers, "Knew I'd see you here one day, didn't know when." he says.

He continues "Thought it'd take you longer, months at least.", he finishes with "Found yourself here sooner than expected.".

You don't quite understand what he says, maybe you're not supposed to understand his words, yet.

"How often are you here?" you ask him, "Every other day, sometimes less, sometimes more." he answers.

"When is the right time to leave?" you ask, "When all your questions have been answered." he responds.

He takes another puff and says "Not just by words, answers come in any form you can imagine, some even you can't.".

You're not sure if he's drunk or high on something, you can see what he means to some degree but not by much.

"Don't rush it, night runs deep, got time." he tells you, "How long?" you ask, "Long enough." is his answer.

"This place gives answers to question never asked." Bill says, he continues "Look around, others here.".

He proceeds to say "Came for answers, got more than they wanted, now have more questions.".

"Keep finding answers until you're satisfied, some never will be." he finishes, you slowly deconstruct everything he said.

"Why here?" you ask, he answers "It's here because you want it to be.", "Does it ever end?" you ask Bill.

"Up to you." he says as he gets up, "Found my answers today, and you?" he asks you while tossing his cigar into the metal trashcan.

You get up and answer his question "Did, or at least think so.", he looks at you before talking again.

"Will see you here again, no doubt about that." he says, the two of you part ways, you walk back home.

You feel a sense of closure, one that lasts until one day before the weekend, you haven't seen Bill since that day.

You get up in the morning, you prepare yourself for work quickly as you have to finish all of this weeks work due to it being the weekend tomorrow.

You make your quick breakfast, choosing to quickly down leftovers from the day before, it's good enough.

You finish everything quickly enough, you check to make sure you have everything before leaving.

You get in your car, feeling as if you'd rushed through the entire morning, you can't rush this though.

You begin driving to work, at safe speeds that is, you want to be early but not the point where you'd risk someones life.

You arrive at work after the usual drive, you take a breather as you leave your car, as if to slow down time.

After a minute, you begin walking to your office, you wave to a few other bees on the way there.

You open the door to the office and shut it behind you, that's when you hear it, someone behind you talking.

"Took you long enough." is the only thing you hear, you turn around and to your surprise, you find Marty sitting down.

He gets up with the help of a crutch, "You miss me yet?" he asks, you respond with "Didn't expect to see you here.".

"Bet you didn't." Marty replies, he continues "Figured you'd need someone here.", he finishes "Wasn't being all that useful at home so I came here.".

You ask him if he should actually be going to work, he answers with "Can walk fine, got that going for me.".

"Enough about me, how have you been holding up?" he asks, "Well enough." you answer, you talk with him for a bit more.

"Let's get to it." Marty says, you and him begin working, talking while you work, he still remembers how to do everything.

It feels weird having someone else here after almost a month of Marty's absence, the help makes a lot of difference.

A few hours of work go by, it's much more bearable with Marty being here, you do most of the moving, for obvious reasons.

Marty asks you to place a paperweight on the shelf, which you do without error, it's not very challenging.

As you walk back to the desk, Marty says "Surprised this place didn't burn down under your management.".

Before you can laugh or say anything back, you feel it again, you begin breathing heavily, leaning on the wall for support.

Your vision begins to blur again, your entire body shakes as you place your hand on your chest to feel your heart.

You raise your arm, doing your best to point at a small pill bottle which you'd placed at the desk earlier.

Within seconds, Marty hands you a pill from the bottle, without even looking at it, you shove it down your mouth with full force.

You sit on the ground, breathing quickly as to recover, it takes you a few minutes, not nearly as long as the last time it happened here.

You get up, almost falling down due to getting up so quickly, Marty asks if you're okay, you tell him you're fine.

Marty asks if this happens often, "Fifth time this week." you answer, he seems concerned, you reassure him.

"I could handle today myself if you need to go home." he says, you quickly respond with "No, no, I just need a minute, or several.".

He attempts to change the subject by saying "I didn't think the joke would hurt you that much.".

You and Marty get back to working, he tells you to take it slow, you tell him you're fine, he doesn't question you further.

After a short while of working, it's time for the lunch break, mere moments after that, your phone rings.

Opening your phone, you see that it's a text from Anna, she asks if you're busy to which you answer "Not at all.".

You spend a couple of minutes talking to her, she says she has something to ask of you and asks if she can stop by your house later.

You near instantly answer affirmatively, you talk with Anna for a bit more before both of you get back to working.

You continue talking to Marty while working, despite Marty's inability to move around with ease, he's still helpful.

You and him work the remaining hours away, finishing everything twenty minutes before you can leave.

You you offer Marty a ride him to his house, he declines the offer telling you that he needs to exercise walking.

You spend the remainder of the time making jokes with Marty, he never seems to run out of them.

Before leaving, you once again ask Marty if he wants a ride home, he refuses again, telling you he can handle it.

You leave Marty's office and head to your car, you briefly chat with a few other bees while walking.

You get in your car and take a deep breath before gripping the steering wheel, you've become nervous while driving.

There isn't much you can do to prevent the panic attacks, you take your medications every morning though they're not guaranteed to work.

You begin driving, slowly, you've debated just walking everywhere to minimize the risk of something happening in the car.

The roads you go through usually aren't busy, it should be easy enough to make a crude parking next to a building.

You try not to think about it, you focus on the road entirely, making sure you can get home quickly.

Anna never mentioned when she'd come so you're not in that big of a rush for that, but getting home quicker lessens the risk of something happening.

You arrive home at last, you park the car in the garage and close it up, you move to the bathroom to wash your face.

You splash cold water on your face, as if to not fall asleep, you go back to the living room and sit on the armchair.

You open your phone and begin browsing the internet, it never ends well, everyone sees it once, hates it.

Then go back for seconds, it's not always bad but you always come across an image that cannot be described.

It's the reason it's acceptable to just say "No." when someone posts or says something awful, better that way.

You browse the internet for around thirty to forty minutes, it's rather lonely, you have nothing else to do.

That's when you hear it, a gentle knock on the door, you jump up from the chair almost falling over.


	13. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 13)

You run the door, taking a deep breath before you open it, it feels like an eternity as you grab the handle.

You slowly open the door, it feels like it's taking forever, but, the reward is entirely worth it.

The first thing you see when you open the door is Anna, smiling slightly, her smile becomes more apparent when the door is fully open.

Without thinking, the first thing you do is hug her, she seems taken aback at first but complies a moment later.

You let go of her and move to the side allowing her to enter, you invite her inside and she enters.

You close the door behind her, she looks at you expectantly, you once again embrace her in your arms.

This time it lasts longer, she doesn't seem to mind, in fact she seems pleased, you let go of her after about fifteen seconds.

You look at her again, a smile fills her face, she doesn't comment on what you did, she looks as if she's glad you did it.

You invite her to take a seat on the couch and she does so, you ask her if you can get her anything and she declines politely.

She asks you to sit down next to her, you do so without question, she takes a deep breath and begins talking.

She says she "Needs your help with something.", sounding nervous as she says it, embarrassed almost.

You quickly reply with "Anything for you.", this makes Anna seem even more embarrassed but slightly happier.

You listen intently as she explains her situation, you feel as if there is no limit to your patience for her.

"Basically." she says before sighing, she continues "Each few months my family has a small reunion, no real occasion.".

She proceeds to say "Well, it's happening tomorrow.", she sighs again, this time much deeper than the last.

It feels like she's tearing herself apart as she says "I need you to go with me.", it feels like a burden is taken off her shoulders.

You sit there, trying to break down everything she said, mostly the last sentence, it takes you a minute.

You've never been that good at dealing with strangers, but this frightens you more than just socializing.

You knew this day had to come eventually, you had to meet her parents one day, you could never prepare for it.

What would they think of you, would they even allow you inside their home, countless questions fill your head.

You want to ask Anna why she needs you to go but you're afraid it'll make her feel bad for even asking you.

You question Anna about her family, mostly her parents, she answers every question almost instantly.

Her parents' names are Everett and Catherine, both in their late forties, the way she describes them is nice but you fear her opinion may be biased.

She tells you about her family, she says she's the youngest of five siblings, you don't know much about families but this still surprises you.

"You've already met James, he's the second oldest one." Anna says, she continues "James and Ethyl are twins.".

She then says "Nolan and Vera are the oldest ones, eight years older than me.", she finishes with "Well, that's everyone.".

Anna gives you a minute to digest all the information she gave you, you ask her "Would they even want me to come with you?".

She answers "My parents specifically asked me to take you with me, they wanted to meet you.", this changes your view.

You look at Anna as silence fills the room, she looks slightly defeated as if she'd known you wouldn't go.

You take a deep breath and say "I'll go with you.", Anna looks at you surprised, she seems confused by your answer.

"You'll go?" she asks, as if to make sure she heard you correctly, "I'll go." you answer, it takes a second for it to click in her head.

The look of confusion turns to that of happiness, she thanks you multiple times in rapid succession before lunging at you for a hug.

She wraps her arms around you tightly, resting the bottom of her head on your shoulder, you didn't know it would mean this much to her.

You somewhat like Anna's strange and unique way of showing affection and gratitude, it's heartwarming.

Anna pulls away from you, she looks at you, a million positive emotions running through her, and most importantly, a smile stretched across her face.

You can't help yourself, you lean in to kiss her, she does the same, you do this multiple times, each one lasting longer than the last.

She pulls away once more, this time you quickly lift the bottom of her blank top and begin tickling her stomach.

She rolls on the couch as she laughs and giggles, you keep tickling her until you're both tired out.

Anna looks at you and says "You know that always gets me.", you ask her "Would you like to spend the evening here?".

She answers with "Yeah, I'd like that.", she asks "Did you want to do something?", you answer "I wanted to be here with you.".

"I know something we haven't done in a while." she says, you ask her what it is and she instructs you to lie down.

You lie down and Anna makes slight adjustments to your position, she switches the TV on and lies down in front of you.

You instinctively put your arm in front of her and pull her closer to you, "I always liked it when we did this." she says.

After a bit of sitting like this, it's completely quiet other than the noise generated from the TV.

You grab Anna's hand and hold it, you then move it in front of your mouth and give it a gentle kiss.

Anna tries to move even closer to you after you do this, you're already touching each other so she doesn't get far.

You begin running your finger down her arm, softly, she seems to enjoy this, you don't know many other ways of showing your affection.

You pull Anna as close to you as possible before asking "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?".

She stays silent for a moment before replying "Yeah, I think you did.", she then says "I don't need to ask you, do I?".

"No, you don't." you answer before saying "I already know.", she seems so happy being here, and you know you're happy that she's here.

You slip your hand on top of her belly and begin slowly massaging her stomach, all of her skin is extremely smooth.

"Are you ever going to stop?" she asks, after a moment you answer "No, I don't think I will.", she responds with a warm "Good.".

Anna jokingly says "You know I'm gonna fall asleep if you keep doing this.", you respond with "That's the plan.".

You keep doing this for a while, you can feel her smooth, soft, and warm stomach, she enjoys this so you don't stop.

After a bit of silence, Anna grabs your hand from the back and interlocks her fingers with yours, she grips it tightly.

Anna says "Hey." softly as to catch your attention, you tilt your head towards hers, she does the same.

She says "You'll do alright tomorrow, I'm sure of it.", this comforts you, which is likely what she had intended.

You move her hand and gently kiss it again, Anna giggles and says "Just less touching in front of my parents.".

You jokingly ask her "Why so?", she answers "You know, they're just protective, like most parents.".

She pauses for a minute and says "You and I will be protective one day.", she doesn't give you a chance to finish asking her what she means.

She places your hand on her stomach and says "We will be, I know it.", she says it in a way as if she wants to imply something.

You manage to say "Do you mean" before she cuts you off, "Yes, I do mean that, we've talked about it before.".

You ask her "Do you really want to?", to which she answers "I do, you should know that by now.".

She says "Look, now isn't the best time to talk about it, just enjoy this.", you think about what she said for a bit.

You say "I want to talk about it now, we have to do it eventually.", you follow it up with "And partially because I like hearing your sweet and soft voice.".

Anna sighs but doesn't seem upset, she says "Alright, if you want to, we can talk about it now.".

You again ask her "Do you really want to?", she seems to understand your reason for asking again and answers.

She says "I do, I want to carry it and I want it to be yours.", she stays silent for a minute and then continues talking.

She says "I really do want to carry your child, our child.", she looks at you and says "Don't you want me to?".

You answer "I do, I just don't know if we're ready for that yet.", she responds by saying "We'll be ready soon enough.".

She starts moving your hand across her stomach before asking "We'll be ready, won't we?", you answer with "We will.".

You ask her "What about marriage?", she responds by asking "What about it?", you answer "We haven't planned for that yet.".

Anna responds with "We don't have to.", you ask her "You're really serious about this aren't you?", she answers with a simple "Mhm.".

She then says "You know I've given this a lot of thought.", she follows it up with "I know you've thought about it too.".

You respond with "I have, not as much as you, but I have.", she asks you again "Don't you want to?".

You answer "I do, I just don't know when is the right time.", you follow it up with "But I know that I want it to be with you.".

Anna flips over to be facing you, she softly says "We'll figure it out.", you respond by saying "We will.".

She looks at you, as if pleased or satisfied with the conclusion, you both kiss each other, hands still held.

You look Anna in the eye and say "I still can't believe I'm here with you.", she hugs you while remaining silent.

She says "You know, my parents would freak out if they knew I was planning that far ahead with you.".

You quietly move down and kiss Anna's stomach, she remains silent while smiling warmly, it's easy to tell she's more than happy.

Anna slowly says "I can't wait.", you respond by saying "I can't either.", you decide to do something different.

You lift Anna up and get up yourself too, she slowly gets used to you doing this as time goes by.

You lean back against the armrest, still holding Anna, her back facing you, she giggles for a bit before getting comfortable.

Your arms are wrapped around her, both meeting on top of her stomach, Anna is silent for a while.

She says "You know, I come here with an intention to stay for an hour or two, you always find a way to make me stay.".

You remain silent, waiting for her to say something else, she says "I've noticed you have an attachment to my stomach.".

She follows it up with "Is it because of" but you cut her off by saying "Yes, it is, it very much is.".

You then say "I still can't believe you'll carry my child one day.", she responds by jokingly saying "Be patient.".

Anna asks "How do you wanna spend the rest of the evening?", you answer with "Maybe you could tell me what you had planned for us.".

She laughs a bit and says "It's a little too early for that.", you respond by saying "I'm not joking.".

Anna stays silent for a minute then says "Remember those two weeks we spent together all those months ago?".

You answer with "How could I forget?", Anna pauses again and proceeds to say "Those two weeks were the happiest I've been for a long time.".

She then says "I noticed a few months back, when we made sure there was no going back, you wanted to have a child.".

She continues "I wanted it too, you never said it, but I can tell.", she continues "I knew what you wanted, and I knew you wanted it from me.".

She proceeds to say "And I wanted to give you that, both for you and for myself, but we're not ready for that yet.".

Anna sighs before talking again, this time not stopping for longer than she has to, barely taking a breath.

"I'm waiting for the time when we will be ready, you have no idea how much I want it to happen, I have no doubts.".

"I'm sorry if I'm taking too long, or if I didn't understand what you wanted, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing it.".

"If you don't want to, just tell me, I'll understand.", she takes a deep breath after that, a well deserved one.

You say "I do want that, and I want it from you, and only you.", you follow it up with "I'll wait, as long as I have to.".

Anna sighs and says "My parents would never let me do this if they didn't meet you, they're protective, especially because I'm the youngest one.".

She continues "I need you to make a good impression tomorrow, I know you can do it.", you stay silent for a bit.

You respond with "I'll try, just for you, I'll try", Anna sits quietly in your arms, she seems to enjoy this.

She says "I've thought a bit about what you said earlier.", she continues "Maybe marriage is the next step.".

You tighten your grip around her and say "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.", you can tell Anna is grateful.

Anna smiles and says "Do I have to say it?", you respond with "I want to hear you say it, with your sweet and soft voice.".

She says "I love you.", you never knew such words could hold that much weight, but they can, especially coming from her.

Anna says "You know, we could continue this in the bedroom, covered in sheets, sitting on a soft bed while holding each other.".

You respond by saying "Yeah, I'd like that.", you get up and lift Anna with you, she laughs but doesn't protest.

You carry her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed, she jokingly thanks you for the help, you turn away from each other as each begins undressing.

You remove everything other than your underwear, as you prepare to get in bed, you hear Anna say "Come on, take it all off.".

You turn back and find Anna sitting on the bed completely naked, she sits as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

You comply and take off the remaining piece of clothes you're wearing, Anna says "That's better, come on now, come lie down.".

You get on the bed with Anna and both of you get under the sheets, Anna gets on top of you with her chest pressing up against yours.

She aligns her head with yours and proceeds to say "I want you to look me in the eyes as we talk.".

You respond with "You know I can't resist kissing you if we do that.", she says "That's even better.".

You look her in the eyes and say "Did I tell you how beautiful your green little eyes are?", she tries to say something but you cut her off.

You say "Not just your eyes, all of your body, you're absolutely gorgeous.", Anna proceeds to kiss you for a full minute.

She keeps her eyes locked on yours as she says "Thank you for this, it means a lot to me.", you give her a quick kiss.

You say "I've noticed how much you enjoy cuddling.", Anna smiles at you and says "You make it better than it's supposed to be.".

You give Anna another quick kiss, she says "You weren't joking when you said you'd do it all night.".

You take a moment to appreciate the situation you're in, the way Anna's green eyes mix with her smiles is simply indescribable.

You can't resist it, you give Anna another kiss, she doesn't complain but seems rather happy about it.

You just now notice that Anna's been moving her legs up and down while talking, she intently listens to what you have to say.

You say "You know, I often think back to that night.", Anna listens silently, the look on her face expresses curiosity.

You continue "If you hadn't talked to me, introduced yourself, we wouldn't have this right now.", her curiosity seems to fade.

You finish by saying "Thank you for that, this is more than I could have ever asked for.", you don't break eye contact with Anna.

Anna responds by saying "You're really good at that.", she continues "You know how to make someone feel good about themselves.".

She says "Just try not to get into the specifics of our first date when you're sitting at the dinner table tomorrow.".

You jokingly ask Anna "I've been meaning to ask, are your sisters as good looking as you?", she chuckles for a bit.

She answers "Maybe, you're not thinking of cheating one, are you?", she again chuckles after saying it.

You reply with "Maybe I am, it depends.", Anna understands that you meant for it to be a joke, she finds it quite humorous.

You say "You know I would never do that." in a slightly serious tone, Anna responds with "I know.", she then proceeds to kiss you.

You and Anna continuing lying down, staring into each other's eyes, occasionally kissing each other, you decide to make a move.

You kiss her, the same as any other time, you then get up from your lying down position to one where you're both seated.

You don't take your lips off hers as you do this, you switch positions with Anna, both of you lie down again, this time with you on top.

You finally pull away from Anna, she looks surprised, as if she hadn't noticed the switch in positions.

You look down at her stomach and begin kissing it, first a quick gentle kiss, Anna seems to enjoy it when you do this.

You ask Anna if there's anything else she wanted to do before you both went to sleep, she says she had one other thing she wanted to do.

She instructs you to lie down again, she proceeds to lie down on top of you, similar to the way you were positioned before.

Anna gives you one kiss on the lips and says "Just that.", she looks at you and smiles again, you don't know how to feel.

She giggles and says "We can talk more tomorrow, let's just sleep for the night.", you respond with "Alright then.".

She gets off of you and lies down by your side, she remains completely silent, after a few minutes you notice that she'd fallen asleep.

You decide you've had enough for one night, you adjust your position to better fit sleeping and close your eyes.


	14. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Part 14)

You hear someone saying "Wake up, come on.", you open your eyes slowly, the first thing you see is Anna, fully naked, trying to wake you up.

You ask her what the time is and she answers by saying it's six in the morning, she says "Come on, get up.".

You get up and ask "What's the rush?", she answers "We have to get ready.", you don't question her any further.

Both of you get dressed quickly, you ask Anna if she wants you to drive her to her house for a change of clothes but she declines.

Anna asks if you're ready to go, you respond by asking "Isn't it a bit too early?", she answers with "It's a bit of a long way there.".

You both get in the car, you take a moment before driving, the entire morning felt so rushed, you feel like you've just woken up.

Your brain is still stuck at that stage, you try to catch up to reality, it works, more or less, you could barely remember what you did.

You ask Anna "Is there anything I could get them?", she responds by asking "Maybe, why?", you answer with "I don't wanna show up empty-handed.".

She says "They wouldn't really mind, but they do like muffins, they say they're easy on the teeth.".

You begin driving while taking directions from Anna, there isn't much traffic this early in the morning.

True enough, the drive is long, it takes the better part of three hours, on the way there, you stop at a gas station and a store.

Suddenly, Anna points at a house and says "That's the one.", she continues "Are you ready?", you answer with "I hope so.".

You find a spot to park your car and walk back to the location of the house, Anna stops you for a minute.".

She says "Take a deep breath, you can do this.", you sigh and respond with "Yeah, it should be easy enough.".

Anna gives you a quick hug, you walk the rest of the way while holding hands, it comforts you by a little bit.

Anna says "We're probably the first ones here.", you ask her "Why'd we get up so early then?", she answers "I didn't wanna be late.".

Before you have time to respond, Anna rings the doorbell, she says "Deep breath, you can do this.".

Each passing second feels like hell, tension continues to grow the longer the door is still closed, you begin to lose confidence in yourself.

And then, it all comes to a halt, you hear a slight noise, a noise generated by the handle, and sure enough, the door starts to open.

You watch intently as the door slowly opens, you feel like you're sweating buckets but you know not a single drop is there.

And finally, the door is fully open, the first thing you see is an old couple, which you assume are Anna's parents.

They don't see you at first, Anna lets go of your hand and steps inside, hugging both of them at once, you stand there unsure of what to do.

Eventually Anna steps away from them, she grabs your hand and pulls you closer to the entrance, you're still unsure of what to do.

Everett looks at you and says "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there.", he puts his hand up as to shake yours, you shake his hand.

You say "It's fine Mr. Nelson.", he chuckles a bit and says "No need to get so formal, come on, step on inside.".

You nervously enter the house, Anna seems to find it slightly funny but keeps it to herself in fear of offending you.

You're also greeted by Catherine, Anna's mother, both of Anna's parents seem extremely calm, you feel like you're shaking in your boots.

You turn to Everett and say "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir.", he responds by saying "Likewise, likewise.".

You turn to Catherine and say "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you these.", you hand her the small box of packaged muffins.

Catherine thanks you while slightly laughing to herself, you've never actually understood old people.

Anna turns to her parents and says "You'll have to forgive him, he's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people.".

She talks as if you're not even there, you know she's trying to help, but it still feels somewhat bad.

Everett turns to you and says "That's fine, come on, take a seat and we can talk a bit.", Everett guides you to a spot where a total of three couches are facing the middle.

He gestures for you and Anna to sit on one of them, you do so, he and Catherine sit on one of the other couches.

Everett looks at you and says "Fancy a drink?", you respond with "Oh, no thank you.", he chuckles again and says "Settle down, ain't nothing to be nervous about.".

He says "Got a bit of time before everyone else gets here.", he continues "Mind telling us a bit about yourself?".

You answer with "Not at all, sir.", Everett asks you "So, where you come from?", you answer "I'm not actually sure.".

He asks "Never asked your folks?", you sigh a bit and say "Never got to meet them.", Everett remains silent for a minute.

He says "Oh, sorry for asking.", you respond with "It's fine.", he sighs and asks you "What do you do for a living?".

You answer "Actually me and Anna work in the same place, I'm the manager's assistant.", he looks slightly impressed.

Everett asks "So how'd you two meet?", you gulp and begin talking "Actually she made the first move.".

Everett looks at you expectantly, you continue "We'd gotten the workday cut short to award Employee of the Year.".

You finish "Awkward as it was, I was the center of attention for getting the award, eventually I was talking with Anna.".

Everett says "Never knew that last part.", you respond with "I don't really like talking about myself that much.".

He says "Not one to toot your own horn, I like that.", Anna says "I made the first move, but you're the one who asked me out.".

You jokingly say "What else was I supposed to do, turn down someone as smart and attractive as you?".

You feel slightly better when Everett and Catherine laugh a bit, Anna puts her hand on your shoulder and turns to her parents.

She says "He's just sweet like that, don't mind him.", Catherine says "Well you certainly know how to pick them.".

Everett asks "So how long have you known each other?", you answer "A little over six months now.", he asks "And you never wanted to meet her parents?".

You say "I apologize, I was always a little nervous about it.", Everett says "You should be." in a serious tone.

A moment later he chuckles and says "Don't sweat it, I'm just pulling your leg.", he stays silent for a bit before turning to Catherine.

He says "Cath here was always bugging me about it, kept saying we had to do it eventually.", he sighs.

He continues "And well, I always kept putting it off, trying to gather myself for when we did do it.", he sighs again.

Catherine says "It turned out pretty good, didn't it?", she looks at you and says "Everett sat down the entire time like my dad was gonna eat him.".

You still don't know what to think of Everett and Catherine, they seem nice, but you're still nervous nonetheless.

Everett turns to you and asks "How's your time with Anna?", you gulp and say "Oh, I couldn't describe it if I tried.".

You continue "It's been great, she's been great.", Anna looks at her parents and says "Like I said, just sweet like that.".

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, Everett tries to get up but Anna quickly says "I'll get it." and gets up to open it.

She opens the door, and when she does, you see James entering the house, Anna gives him a hug, he doesn't mind.

You get up and shake hands with James as he approaches the sitting area, he says "Glad to see you made it.".

James hugs both of his parents briefly, Anna pats on the couch you and her are sitting on, as if gesturing for him to sit down.

The couch is wide enough to fit three so you don't mind, Everett looks at you and says "Funny story about James and Anna here.".

Everett sighs and begins talking "'round the time Anna was old enough to worry about, me and Cath had to worry about providing for five kids.".

He continues "Each of them was getting into their own trouble, Anna being the youngest didn't have anyone to look after her.".

He continues "So James decided he was gonna take do it himself, he looked after her while she grew up, kept her out of trouble.".

He finishes "Well she'd preferred him over the others, helped him with everything she could.", Anna nods her head.

Everett turns to you and asks "So are you committed with her?", you sigh and say "Yes, I am.", he says "Better be sure, there won't be any turning back in the future.".

Catherine looks at Anna and says "Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll make a great wife one day.", Anna seems slightly embarrassed.

Before anyone has the chance to say anything, the doorbell rings once more, Anna once again gets up to open it.

You don't recognize the bee standing at the door, Anna gives her a quick hug before guiding her to the gathering spot.

The bee quickly exchanges greetings with everyone, giving no one a special greeting, she sits down on the empty couch.

Everett looks at her and says "This is Vera, one of my oldest.", he gestures with his head in your direction.

Vera looks surprised a bit, she says "Oh I didn't even see you there, sorry.", you respond with "No, it's fine.".

You talk with Vera for a brief period of time, mostly just exchanging names, Vera turns to Anna and says "Things finally going your way?".

Anna nods, Everett looks at Vera and asks "Chauncey couldn't make it?", she answers with "No, has a business trip.".

You assume Chauncey is Vera's significant other, though you don't ask, Everett says "That's unfortunate.".

Not a moment later, the doorbell rings again, Anna gets up to open it, this time you see a male bee which you assume is Nolan.

Anna greets him the same way she greeted everyone, she guides him inside, he greets everyone, especially Everett.

You get up to shake his hand, he complies, he says "I heard you'd be here, pleasure to meet you.", you nod.

Nolan sits down next to Vera, Everett says "Nolan and Vera were our first, Cath and I freaked out when we found out she'd be giving birth to twins.".

Everett sighs and says "Luckily they didn't cause that much trouble growing up.", Everett turns to Nolan and asks "Angela didn't want to come?".

Nolan answers "No, like usual.", Everett sighs, Nolan says "She doesn't like family gatherings all that much.".

And suddenly again, the doorbell rings, this time Nolan gets up to open it, you see another female bee you don't recognize.

You assume this one is Ethyl, she looks at Nolan and says "You're here early.", Nolan says "What can I say, been getting up earlier.".

Nolan guides her to the gathering spot, she greets everyone while she walks, she grabs the couch you're sitting on from behind.

She puts her head between Anna and James, she turns to James and says "Couldn't bother to open the door?".

James says "I was hoping I wouldn't see you here today, Ethyl.", they both laugh a bit, Ethyl turns to Anna.

Ethyl says "You still favouring James over us?", Anna says "Yeah well, at least he can tell a joke without starting a fight.".

They both laugh at that for a bit, Ethyl turns her head slightly and notices you sitting there, she says "Hm.".

Ethyl then says "Well then, guess Anna's finally found her match.", Ethyl turns to Anna and says "He's probably not all too smart if he chose you.".

Ethyl sits down next to Vera, Everett says "Ethyl always had her own sense of humor, don't worry, she didn't actually mean it.".

Ethyl looks at you and says "Yeah, I was just joking, no hard feelings, right?", you nod your head, Everett starts talking again.

He says "Ethyl and James are the second oldest, we'd just about gave up when we found out Cath would be having more twins.".

He continues "I can't tell you how many times Ethyl's almost started a fight on the dinner table, luckily she apologizes quick enough.".

You take a moment to familiarize yourself with the looks of each member of Anna's family, they vary in looks.

Anna and Ethyl look similar in a lot of regards, though some facial features are different, as well as parts of the body, notably, Ethyl has blue eyes.

Vera and Nolan also have the same eye color as Everett, a bright blue, similar to yours though yours is slightly brighter.

James and Nolan have a lot of similarities in terms of body shape, so do Vera and Ethyl, Ethyl's body differs from Anna's in some ways.

Everett begins talking, he says "Ain't this just nice, whole family's here.", he looks at you and says "You included of course.".

You nod your head and say "Thank you sir.", Anna puts her hand on your shoulder and says "See, I knew you could it.".

Everyone begins talking to each other, not really giving mind to the conversation others are having in the same room.

You talk to most of them for a brief amount of time, but mostly you talk to Ethyl, she asks you a lot of questions.

You suddenly feel it, a difficultly in breathing, you feared this would happen, you can't stop it but you can improve the situation.

You do your best to ask Everett for directions to the bathroom, he sends James with you to guide you there.

You get in, with your hands shaking, you take the bottle of pills out and instantly down one of the pills.

You splash cold water on your face but it doesn't help much, you find yourself holding your head between your hands while sitting on the floor.

You sit there, your entire body shaking, your vision blurred, your legs weak, unable to put words together.

You don't know how long this lasts, you only snap out of it when you hear James asking you if you're okay.

He says he knocked several times and you didn't answer, you ask "How long has it been?", he answers "You've been here for eight minutes.".

You get up and take your pill bottle before heading back with James, Everett looks at you and asks "What's got you all shaken up?".

You answer with "It's nothing.", he doesn't look pleased with the answer but doesn't question you any further.

You sit back down next to Anna, she whispers and asks "Is it because of", you cut her off and say "Yeah it is, just don't worry about it.".

Everyone gets back to talking, Ethyl doesn't talk to you anymore but she does glance at you several times.

Anna whispers "We can leave if you're not feeling well.", you reply with "No, it's fine.", Anna still expresses concern.

After about thirty minutes of talking, Everett turns to you and says "Mind stepping aside with me for a minute?".

You get up and follow Everett to a small room, he opens the door and invites you inside, he closes the door behind you as he enters.

He points at a wooden chair and says "Take a seat.", he sits down on a chair facing the one you're sitting on.

Everett sighs, staring at the ceiling for a bit, you ask "Is everything alright sir?", he answers "Yeah.".

He begins talking "Look son, me and Cath, we're getting up in our years.", he doesn't even notice that he called you "Son".

He continues "We can't keep looking after the young ones, especially Anna, everyone else already started their own lives.".

He continues "We can't keep looking after her.", he sighs and says "Look, all those questions I asked you.".

He says "I already knew the answers, I wanted to know what you'd say.", he continues "I been meaning to ask, what happened earlier in the bathroom?".

You sigh before answering with "Every now and then, I get one of these panic attacks, was hoping I wouldn't get one today.".

You continue "The medicine helps but it doesn't stop it.", Everett looks apologetic and says "Oh, sorry for asking.".

Everett sighs and begins talking again "We need someone to look after her, but not just anyone, we can't have that.".

He continues "Look, I've heard good things about you, ever since she met you, but I was afraid she'd been mistaken.".

He says "Now that I've met you, I can see she wasn't mistaken.", he continues "Look son, I believe you're the right one.".

He finishes "I want you to look after her, can you do that?", Everett looks at you expectantly, he waits for you to answer.

You stay silent for a moment before saying "Yes, I can.", Everett sighs in relief, as if a burden had been taken off him.

He gets up and opens the door, you walk back to the gathering spot with him, you both sit down where you were sitting before.

You look at Everett and he nods, Anna whispers to you and asks "How'd it go?", you answer "I think it went pretty well actually.".

You notice that Catherine's gone, you don't question anyone about it, you like the feeling of coziness here, you slowly warm up to everyone here.

Anna leans over to you and whispers "See, you're already making friend here.", you reply with "They're nice.".

She says "Well, consider them family now, in-laws if you would.", she laughs after saying that, you respond with "Yeah, sure.".

You get back to talking, which is when Ethyl asks to take you aside for a moment, you comply without much question.

She takes you to an empty corner and asks "So what'd he ask you about?", you answer "Nothing important, mostly just getting sentimental in his old age.".

Ethyl looks curious and says "Well I've been thinking, I've been wanting to visit Anna in town for a while now.".

She continues "Well now I wanna visit her when you're both there.", she asks for your number so you could "Arrange for a meeting with Anna.".

You don't question her, chalking it up to be another one of her jokes, you contemplate giving her a fake number as a joke but decide against it.

You walk back to the gathering spot with Ethyl, Anna asks "Where have you two been?", Ethyl answers "Don't worry I didn't hurt him.".

Ethyl continues "He still has all ten fingers, for now.", you sit down next to Anna, she whispers to you.

She asks "No but seriously, what did you talk about?", you answer "She said something about visiting us in town, she said she'd wanted us both to be there.".

Anna says "She'd talked to me about it for a while now, guess she's actually going to do it.", you say "What's the worst that could happen?".

Catherine calls everyone to the dinner table which she'd set up, everyone gets up, Anna grabs your hand and walks you there.

Catherine says she'd made a casserole, she'd already put equal pieces onto plates, without anyone even noticing.

Catherine sits down and invites everyone to eat, everyone sits down, including you and Anna, it feels weird sitting at a strangers table.

The table is neatly set up, indicating that it probably was set up before anyone arrived, you deduce that this is indeed a special occasion.

You can't even begin to make out the ingredients of the casserole Catherine made, all you know is that it looks fantastic.

Catherine asks everyone to take a taste of it, especially asking you to do it, you thank her and taste it without any question.

You eat a small piece of it on a fork, it tastes good to a degree you cannot begin to comprehend, even better than Anna's cooking.

Catherine asks you "Well, how is it?", you answer "I have no words, it's amazing.", Catherine smiles slightly and says "Glad you like it.".

You turn to Anna and say "Well now I know where you get it from.", she seems slightly embarrassed, she remains humble about it.

Ethyl says "You're gonna make her melt if you keep doing that.", everyone gets to eating, you slowly get used to sitting here.

Eventually after about ten minutes of eating and talking, everyone finishes, you adjust your speed to not be the first or last one to finish.

You once again thank Catherine for the food, Catherine and Everett start picking up the dishes, everyone asks them if they need help but they decline.

James checks the time on his phone and says he has to go, he exchanges "Goodbye"s with everyone including you before leaving.

Soon after Vera does much the same, Everett asks Nolan to join him in the kitchen for a moment, they spend the better part of ten minutes in there.

Nolan sits back down and so does Everett, Everett clears his throat and says "Well, this old couple is going to clock out for the night.".

He continues "You kids can stay here if you like, just be safe.", Everett looks at you and says "And I expect you'll follow up on your promise.".

You nod your head, Everett says "Well then I'm a happy old bee.", Everett and Catherine both go upstairs to what you assume is their bedroom.

Nolan sighs and says "I'd better get going too, it's getting late.", he gets up and says "Try not to set the place on fire.", he walks to the door and leaves.

There's a bit of silence in the room, no one is sure what to say or do, after about five minutes of awkward looking around, Anna begins talking.

Anna says "Guess it actually is getting pretty late, might have to go soon.", Ethyl jumps up from her seat and says "One thing before you go.".

Ethyl walks to the door and picks up a bag which you assume she'd set down earlier, she brings it back to the gathering spot.

She sets it down on the table in the middle and takes out half a dozen cans of beer from it, she hands each of you one and takes one for herself.

Ethyl opens hers and says "Come on then, bottoms up.", Anna says "Yeah, fine." and opens hers, they both wait for you to open yours.

You say "Maybe this isn't such a good idea right now, if I'm gonna be driving back, I'd at least like to be sober.".

Ethyl says "Aw come on, it'll wash over before you leave.", you begin to realize Ethyl won't be taking "No" for an answer.

You open your can, Ethyl says "That's the spirit.", all three of you take a large sip from your cans, it tastes better than you expected.

You set the can on the table and say "It's been a while.", Anna sets her can down and says "Could be worse.".

Ethyl sets hers down and says "Yeah, it's nice to have someone to drink with.", Ethyl gets up from her couch and sits next to you.

Ethyl looks at you and says "Alright, let's get to the real deal.", she continues "Take yours, I'll take mine, let's see who lasts longer.".

You agree and you both pick up your cans, Ethyl instructs Anna to count down from three, Anna does so while observing intently.

The moment Anna finishes counting down, you and Ethyl begin drinking, you hold your breath while emptying the can in one drink.

You take the empty can out of your face and set it down on the table, you see that Ethyl already set hers down before you.

Ethyl says "Huh, downed it all in one go, impressive.", you turn to Ethyl and say "Well it looks like I beat you at that.".

Anna and Ethyl slowly drink from their cans while talking, you don't open the other ones, Ethyl asks you "Drink often?".

You answer with "Only on occasion.", Ethyl asks "When was the last occasion?", you put your arm on Anna's shoulder and pull her closer to you.

You say "Well if I remember correctly it was on a date.", Ethyl smiles and asks "And what happened afterwards?".

Anna jokingly answers "Maybe it's better that you don't know.", Ethyl chuckles and asks "He any good at having fun?".

Anna answers "Maybe, that's ours to know.", Ethyl chuckles again and says "Oh well, too bad.", they both set down their empty cans.

Ethyl asks "You ready to go again?", Anna says "Actually I'm gonna take a trip to the bathroom, you two start without me.".

Ethyl hands you another can of beer while taking one for herself, leaving a single can for Anna to take when she gets back.

You and Ethyl open your cans, "Ready?" she asks, you nod your head and you both begin drinking, you can't finish off the entire can this time.

You set down the mostly empty can and see that Ethyl's already set hers down, Ethyl says "Fine, you win this time.".

You ask Ethyl "Is there going to be a next time?", Ethyl chuckles and says "Hopefully, would hate for this to be our last meeting.".

Ethyl sighs and says "About earlier.", she continues "Don't worry about it, I was only doing it to tease Anna.".

You say "They weren't kidding when they said you almost started fights.", Ethyl laughs and says "What can I say, natural talent.".

You say "I'm just messing with you, you're nice.", you pause for a moment and say "Well, nice enough.", Ethyl laughs again/

Ethyl says "Well aren't you just charming.", you chuckle a bit and say "No, seriously, you're not that bad.".

You continue "I can handle talking to you for five minutes without wanting to leave, so you have that going for you.".

Each of you take another sip from your cans, Ethyl jokingly asks "You always that nice, even without the drinks?".

You say "You'll have to ask Anna about that one.", Ethyl says "Speaking of Anna, I heard you can give some pretty nice compliments, could I trouble you for one?".

You ask "Let me guess, not taking no for an answer?", Ethyl says "Nope.", you sigh and say "Well then, guess there's no avoiding that.".

Ethyl says "Come on, let's hear it.", you sigh and look at Ethyl, she seems excited to hear whatever compliment you have for her.

You take a moment to focus on Ethyl's face, she has the same eyes as Anna except they're blue, they're about the only thing you can find worth mentioning.

You say "I have to say, those blue eyes of yours are just enchanting.", Ethyl laughs and says "Oh how sweet, thank you.".

You say "Consider it repayment for the drinks.", Ethyl says "I'd have liked a bit more than that but it'll do.".

What follows is mostly a blur, you feel like you weren't there when it happened, you hope Ethyl experienced something similar.

You find yourself with your lips locked to someone else's, when you pull away, you open your eyes just in time to see Ethyl opening hers.

You stare at her for a moment, confused as to what had happened, a few seconds later, panic sets in, your confusion only grows.

You push yourself to the opposite side of the couch, Ethyl remains silent for a moment, you can tell she's feeling both confusion and an amount of guilt.

In your confusion, you ask Ethyl "Why did we just do that?", Ethyl answers "I don't know, we just did.", she looks at you and sees that you feel bad.

In an attempt to comfort you, Ethyl says "Look, it's not your fault.", she continues "You wouldn't have done it in your right mind.".

You ask her "What do we do now?", she sighs and says "Look just, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it.".

You ask "What do you mean you'll take care of it?", Ethyl says "Just leave it to me, you're not doing much to solve it.".

You say "It's my right to feel bad about it.", Ethyl sighs again and says "I know, I know, look it wasn't your fault, we're both drunk.".

She continues "Look just, don't think about it, I'll take care of it.", before you have time to say anything, Anna returns.

Anna asks "You two getting along?", Ethyl says "Maybe, if all goes well you won't find him dead in a ditch three days from now.".

Anna says "Yeah, sure.", you're still trying to understand what you did a minute ago, you don't know if you trust Ethyl when she says "She'll take care of it".

There isn't much you can do about it, you don't think telling Anna is the right idea, you can only hope Ethyl knows what she's doing.

You decide to say "Took a while in there.", Anna seems embarrassed and says "There's a reason as to why I don't really like beer.".

Anna sits back down, she turns to you and says "Tell me when you're ready to go, it's getting pretty late.", Ethyl looks slightly disappointed.

Ethyl asks "Leaving already?", she continues "Night's just getting started.", Ethyl looks at you and says "Come on, stay a little longer.".

You say "It's up to her.", Ethyl looks at Anna and says "Come on, don't be like that.", she continues "You don't have work tomorrow, right?".

Anna sighs and says "Alright, fine.", Ethyl smiles at her and says "See, that wasn't so hard.", Anna says "You're going to make me regret this.".

Anna asks "How do we spend the rest of the night?", Ethyl answers "Well, I was actually interested in hearing some stories from you two.".

You ask Ethyl "What kind of stories?", Ethyl chuckles and says "Oh you know, some of your special times together.", Ethyl quickly winks at you.

Anna laughs and says "Oh don't start with me.", Ethyl says "No seriously, I wanna hear it.", Ethyl jokingly says "I'll let you two get comfortable if that's your thing.".

Anna says "Yeah, right.", you look at Anna and say "Actually, that doesn't sound half bad.", Anna looks at you, slightly confused.

You ask "What's the worst that could happen?", Anna chuckles and asks "And you're actually comfortable with that?".

You answer with "Why not?", Anna chuckles again and says "You know what, let's do it.", Ethyl says "This should be good.".

You look at Anna and say "Well, if we're gonna be doing that, we should do it right.", Anna asks what you mean.

Without a word, you lift Anna up and lie down with your back on the armrest, similar to how you did it yesterday.

Anna laughs and says "You really had to go and do that.", Ethyl gets up and gets a small chair to sit on the side of the couch.

Ethyl asks "You two do this often?", Anna answers "It's more comfortable than it looks.", Ethyl laughs and says "I'm sure it is.".

Ethyl looks and you and asks "What'd you learn about her in your time together?", you answer "Many things, one of which is that she really likes cuddling.".

Anna says "Hey last night was fun, don't deny it.", you say "Yeah, it was, just me and you in the middle of the night.".

Anna says "Mhm.", you say "Did I tell you how good you looked last night?", Anna says "I believe you did.", you look at Ethyl and wink.

You continue talking to Anna, you say "You look really good, even before you took the clothes off.", you can see Ethyl trying to hold in her laughter.

Anna says "Hey now, let's not get into the details.", you say "But seriously, you're absolutely gorgeous.".

Anna asks "You have to do this now?", you answer "Yeah, I do.", you continue "You know I can't go a day without telling you that.".

Anna sighs and says "I know, that's part of why I love you.", you grab Anna's hand and kiss it before saying "I love you too.".

Ethyl laughs and says "You're gonna make me jealous.", Anna looks at her before chuckling and saying "That's too bad.".

You jokingly say "I'd let you two bicker just to hear both of your beautiful voices.", Ethyl laughs and says "Oh why thank you.".

Anna chuckles and says "See why I picked him.", Ethyl says "Yeah, real charmer.", you say "You two just talk like I'm not here.", they both laugh slightly.

You put your hand on Anna's stomach and ask "You wanna pick up where we left off last night?", Anna giggles and says "No, that's a bit much now.".

Ethyl asks "You two planning something?", you look at Ethyl and say "Yeah, something special.", Anna laughs a bit and says "Yeah, you can stop now."

Ethyl laughs and asks "So should I be expecting some new family members?", Anna answers "No, not yet, still deciding on that.".

Ethyl looks at Anna and says "Come follow me to the kitchen for a moment.", Anna asks "What's this about now?", Ethyl answers "You'll see.".

Anna says "Alright." and gets up, Ethyl looks at you and jokingly asks "You don't mind, do you?", you answer "Not at all.".

Anna and Ethyl go to the kitchen together, you get into a normal sitting position and begin thinking about what happened earlier.

You're still not sure how you feel about Ethyl, she's nice, friendly enough, there's this malicious sense around her.

You don't know what she meant when she said "She'll take care of it", you wonder if that's what she's doing right now.

After a few minutes, both Ethyl and Anna return, you can hear them talking on the way back, though not very clearly.

Ethyl says "You know I'm being serious about it.", Anna says "Yeah, I know, I'm thinking about it." Anna looks slightly confused.

You look at Anna and ask "Is everything alright?", Anna answers "Yeah, I'm just deciding on something.", you ask Ethyl but she just winks at you.

You ask Anna "Is it important?", she answers "Not really, just strange.", you don't question her any further.

Anna sighs and asks you "How about I make everyone a quick cup of coffee and we go back home?", you answer "Sure, if you want to.".

Anna gets up and walks to the kitchen, you ask Ethyl "What was that about?", she answers "I took care of it.".

You ask "Did you tell her?", Ethyl answers "Not yet, but in a few days you won't have to feel guilty about it.".

You ask "What did you tell her?", Ethyl giggles and says "That's a surprise.", she remains vague, refusing to give direct answers.

Ethyl smiles and says "You know, you were good at it.", you ask her "Is this really the time for one of your jokes?".

Ethyl answers "It always is.", she says "Come on, brighten up, it'll all be fixed in a week or two.", this comforts you but not by much.

Ethyl says "Come on, I don't wanna spend the rest of the night with you begin upset.", you say "Fine, but, promise me that we'll talk when I'm home tonight.".

Ethyl smiles and says "You've got yourself a deal.", you jokingly say "You were good at that too.", Ethyl laughs and says "That's more like it.".

You say "I wasn't sure what to think of you when we first met, still not sure.", Ethyl chuckles and says "Same here.".

You say "Thanks for the drinks earlier, nice to have one every once in a while.", Ethyl says "You're welcome, I just wanted someone to drink with.".

Ethyl continues "Speaking of that.", she asks "Mind if I drop by every now and then for a quick drink?", you answer "Feel free.".

Ethyl says "You know I'm gonna beat you at that one day.", you respond with "You can try.", Ethyl replies "And try I will.".

You ask Ethyl "You know, when you arrived, you kept giving me weird looks, what was that about?", she chuckles and says "You'll find out soon enough.".

Anna comes back with a small tray, the tray contains three small coffee cups, you and Ethyl both thank her.

Anna jokingly says "He's still alive and well, how'd that happen?", Ethyl replies with "I decided he gets to keep on living.".

All three of you begin drinking your coffee, talking for a bit while doing so, everyone seems to have run out of topics for the night.

Eventually everyone finishes drinking, Anna says "We should really get going now.", you nod, Ethyl says "Yeah, it's been nice.".

All three of you get up and walk to the front door, you ask Ethyl "So you're staying here for the night?", she nods her head.

She answers "I need to clean this place up a bit after tonight, and make sure my parents are good to go in the morning.".

You and Anna say your goodbyes to Ethyl before leaving, most notably, Ethyl turns to Anna and says "Do think about what I said.", Anna says "I will.".

Ethyl turns to you and says "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon, much much more.", you say "I'd like that.".

Ethyl finally says "Guess I'll see you when I see you.", and with that, you and Anna both leave her parents' house.

As you walk back to the car, Anna asks "So?", you respond by asking "What?", she asks "What'd you think of them?".

You answer "They're nice, some more open than others.", you continue "Must've been a real ride growing up with them.".

Anna sighs and says "Yeah, it was, it's good to see them every once in a while.", you say "I think it turned out alright in the end.".

Anna replies with "Either Ethyl was trying her hardest to tease me or she was serious about it, guess we'll know soon enough.".

You respond with "She's nice enough, bit different but I'm sure she means well.", Anna says "Yeah she usually doesn't actually do anything bad.".

You and Anna both get inside the car and you begin driving, Anna sighs and says "Thank you for going with me today.".

You reply with "It was fun, I'm not used to having so many people around but I think I handled it well enough.", Anna says "You did.".

Anna asks "Did you tell, Everett, about what happened in the bathroom?", you answer "Yeah, he was understanding about it.".

You ask "Do you plan on telling me what you and Ethyl discussed?", Anna sighs and says "She should tell you that in a week or two.".

Anna continues "That is, if I decide to accept her offer, if I don't, then I'll just show you.", you decide to stop asking her about it.

You say "Catherine was very quiet, so were Vera and Nolan.", Anna replies with "Don't mind mom, it takes her a while to warm up to strangers.".

She continues "As for Nolan and Vera, well, now wasn't the best time for either of them.", she finishes "They'll be more talkative next time.".

You ask "Next time?", Anna answers "Yeah, the holidays are coming up soon enough.", you respond by asking "And you think they'd want me there?".

Anna answers "Of course.", there's a bit of talking for the rest of the drive back home, but it's mostly silent, there isn't much traffic this late at night.

Anna says "There's a few months left before Sedecimber, I'm sure you'll be prepared by then.", true enough, there's a bit of time before the eighteenth month.

Anna asks "What'd you think of Ethyl?", you answer "Her sense of humor leaves something to be desired.".

Anna says "Seemed like you two were getting along.", you reply with "Bit of drinking makes a bee more friendly.", you continue "I feel like it barely affects me.".

Anna responds by saying "Guess it does, next time remind me to bring something of my own preference.", you reply with "Yeah, sure."

Anna asks "Did dad freak you out a bit?", you answer with "A bit at the beginning, but he's a nice bee.", you continue "Seems to think he has one foot in the grave.".

Anna says "Aging was difficult for him, had to give up a lot of hobbies.", she continues "But no, he's not that old.".

She says "He says he just wants grandchildren before he kicks the bucket.", Anna chuckles and jokingly says "He might even see great-grandchildren if we keep this up.".

You respond by saying "Maybe, doesn't sound too bad.", Anna says "No, it doesn't sound bad at all.", you continue driving.

Eventually you arrive at Anna's house, you sigh and say "Well, we're here.", Anna takes a moment and says "Yeah.".

You both get out of the car, Anna says "Today was fun.", you reply with "Yeah, it was fun while it lasted.".

Anna sighs and says "Guess I'll see you tomorrow.", you respond by saying "Yeah, goodnight.", you go back to your car while Anna goes inside her house.


	15. Underhive: A Soothing Sansation (Finale)

As you enter your car, you get a text on your phone, further investigation reveals it's from Ethyl, she asks "You home yet?".

You close the car door and reply with "Not yet, just dropped off Anna.", Ethyl replies with "Well text to me when you're home, I need someone to talk to.".

You respond by sending "Will do.", you close your phone and begin driving back home, there isn't much going on at this hour.

Eventually you arrive home, you park the car in the garage and go inside, it's nice to be home after an eventful day.

You drink two cups of water and lie down on the couch, you stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before taking out your phone.

You text Ethyl, you send "You still up?", a minute later she answers by sending "Sure am.", you ask "So, are we gonna talk about earlier?".

She responds by sending "If you want to.", she then sends "Got nothing better to do right now.", she finishes by sending "Go ahead.".

You send "You don't sound all that concerned about it.", Ethyl sends "Knock it off, it was pretty tame, also harmless.".

You ask "What'd you and Anna talk about?", she answers by sending "Nothing much.", you ask "Then what'd you do in there?".

Ethyl answers "I took care of it.", you ask "Just like that?", she answers "Yeah, it'd have taken longer if it was an actual problem.".

You ask "So you just know how to deal with this?", she answers "I do, I'm pretty resourceful you know.", you ask "You haven't done this before, have you?".

Ethyl answers "Can't say I have.", she sends another text containing "What'd you actually expect?", you answer "Your level of experience was largely concerning.".

Ethyl responds by saying "It's hardly experience.", you ask "Then what was it?", she says "Some careful listening.".

She sends another message containing "You'd be surprised how much people talk about when they're drunk.", you reply "This is even more concerning.".

Ethyl responds by sending "It'll turn out alright in the end, I have no doubt.", she sends another text containing "There might even be a bonus in all of it.".

You ask "Could you elaborate?", she answers "You'll find out soon enough." she sends another text saying "It'll be fun.".

Ethyl sends another text, she asks "You free next Saturday?", you answer "Mostly.", she sends a message asking "Can I come by on Friday?".

You answer "Sure thing.", you send a text asking "Should I tell Anna?", Ethyl answers "That depends on what happens later this week.".

She sends another text saying "Don't tell her for now.", you send a text asking "Are you planning something that has a low chance of having a positive outcome?".

Ethyl answers "You know I wouldn't do that.", you reply with "I'm fairly certain you would.", she replies with "We only met today, you barely know my name.".

You reply with "I know more about you than I'd like to.", Ethyl replies with "You'll be learning a whole lot more next week.".

You send a text saying "Great, can't wait.", she replies with "Oh don't be at that, it'll be fun.", you reply "I hope so.".

Ethyl sends a text saying "Everyone needs a drinking-buddy every now and then.", you reply with "Well, I guess you're as good as any.".

Ethyl replies with "It's a whole lot more fun when you're not doing it on your parents' couch.", you reply "I wouldn't know.".

She sends a text saying "Trust me, it is.", you reply "Something about you doesn't match the word trust.", she replies "We'll be best buddies before you know it.".

You reply "Oh, I'm sure we will.", Ethyl sends a text saying "You don't have to be like that.", you reply "I know, you're actually fun to hang out with.".

Ethyl replies "There's hope for you yet.", you send a text asking "Hope for what?", she answers "Hope that you'll make a friend one day.".

You reply "I can only hope it won't be you.", she replies with "We'll see.", she sends another text, this one contains "I'm gonna hit the sack for tonight."

She then sends a text saying "You should too, don't let what happened earlier keep you up.", you reply "I won't.".

You send a text saying "We'll talk later then, goodnight.", she replies with "Goodnight.", with that, you set your phone down.

You stare at the ceiling again, you feel nothing, you have questions that need answers but you can't find them.

You stare, and you stare, and you do so until you realize you're not going to fall asleep like this, you don't even feel tired.

You look at the front door, you know where you have to go, you always have to go back eventually, you continue looking at the door.

You think to yourself "Tonight's the night.", you get up and walk to the door, you open it and get out, making sure to lock it behind you.

You walk through the surprisingly lively night, you never knew that many people liked being out at night, it's strange to some degree.

Eventually you find yourself at the park, a quick glance at your usual bench reveals a figure sitting there.

You walk inside the park and head towards the bench, the figure becomes more apparent the closer you get, you can see it's Bill.

You walk over to the bench, you can hear Bill humming something as you get closer, you can make out a few words.

You can make out "When out of the night, which was fifty below, and into the din and the glare.", "There stumbled a miner", Bill coughs.

"Fresh from the creeks, dog-dirty, and loaded for bear.", "He looked like a man with a foot in the grave and scarcely the strength of a louse.".

You walk up to Bill, he looks at you and stops humming, he asks "Back for more?", you look at the empty part of the bench.

You ask "You mind?", he answers "Place is yours, more than it is mine.", you sit down on the bench, Bill asks "Got questions?".

You answer "And this place has answers.", he replies with "Too many answers, maybe not for you, but for everyone else.".

Bill says "Got new marks on you.", you ask "Marks?", Bill sighs and says "Marks, some left by people, some aren't.".

Bill says "Can tell more if you have the time.", you reply with "Time is in abundance.", Bill takes out a cigar and lights it.

He takes a long puff from it and says "Everything leaves a mark, changes how you look at things, how you look at people.".

He continues "Others tend to leave strong marks, they leave their mark on you, you leave your mark on them.".

Bill takes another puff before saying "Things leave marks too, places leave marks, actions leave marks, everything does.".

He continues "Some stronger than others, some more visible, more impactful, more desperate.", he says "Can see marks on you, new and old.".

Bill takes a short puff and says "Like that one on your head, one small mark.", he looks at the small cut in your head.

He says "Doesn't heal, stays there, to taunt you, remind you how unable you really are.", he stays silent for a minute before talking again.

He says "You were changing, becoming someone different.", he continues "Part of you didn't want to change, thought you were better off the way you were.".

He continues "Made that mark, trying to get you to back out, go back to the way you were.", he finishes "Now you carry its mark in your pocket, small bottle.".

You ask "How do you know that much about it?", Bill takes another long puff and says "I know because I had a similar mark myself.".

He continues "That day I found you, or you found me, something changed, you left your mark on me.", he says "Then, I found this place, left its own mark.".

He finishes "Knew you'd find each other one day, you and this place, could only avoid each other for so long.".

You ask "What happened to the mark you left on yourself?", Bill answers "Went away, realized I wasn't turning back, just gave up.".

He says "Yours is more persistent, can see that, it'll give up eventually, realize that you've already changed, realize it no longer has purpose.".

Bill continues "Got new marks, can see them, several, two stronger than all the others, two that will matter.".

You and Bill remain silent for some time, you feel a sense of hunger kick in as you sit there silently.

You get up and say "I'll be back.", Bill takes another puff from his cigar and says "Know you will, in time.".

You go to a small nearby food joint, they work shifts and are always open, you decide to buy a plate of french fries to eat on the go.

Before ordering it, you decide to order one for Bill, you've never liked being the only one eating, besides, it's rather rude.

The two plates are quickly finished and handed to you, along with a pair of disposal forks, you walk back to the park after paying.

You see that Bill is still sitting at the bench, he seems as if he's waiting for someone, you assume he's waiting for your return.

You approach the bench and hand Bill one of the plates and a fork, you say "Consider this a professional courtesy.".

Bill thanks you, he says "One thing separates bee from animal, that's manners.", he continues "You got plenty of manners.".

You sit down, you say "Wasn't all that much I did.", Bill replies "Not about the exact actions, the idea behind them is the same.".

You and Bill begin eating slowly, you say "Noticed you were humming something before I got here.", you ask "What was it?".

Bill begins talking as if picking up where he'd left off "Yet he tilted a poke of dust on the bar, and he called for drinks for the house.".

He continues "There was none could place the stranger's face, though we searched ourselves for a clue."

He finishes "But we drank his health, and the last to drink was Dangerous Dan McGrew.", you don't ask him about it.

Bill says "Something's left you unsure, can see that.", he continues "You'll find the answer here soon enough.".

You look at Bill and say "Look like you got something on your mind.", he replies "Many things, some matter, some don't.".

You say "You seem, different, now than you do at other times.", Bill says "Place opens your eyes, changes you for a time.".

He continues "Some things can only be said now, no use saying anything else.", he remains silent for a minute.

He gives you a small piece of paper with a phone number on it, he says "Have this, should we get separated, or any other reason, keep contact.".

You put the paper in your wallet with your ID card, Bill says "Marks can become something they were never meant to be, especially if you lose contact.".

He continues "Never get to choose the mark you leave on others, can change it, make it more accurate.".

Bill says "Some marks never go, reminds you of who you've met, what you've encountered, what you've endured.".

He continues "Some marks on you, weren't there last time, two taken root, others not so much.", you ask Bill "How do you know?".

Bill answers "Spend long enough here, long enough with others, can see everything that matters, anything else is irrelevant.".

Bill sighs and says "Bee wasn't supposed to answer bee, not here, not at this time.", he continues "You change this place, maybe for the better.".

He finishes "Maybe was wrong about this place, its unwritten rules, maybe bee should answer bee.", you have some difficulty understanding him.

You ask Bill "How long have bees been coming here?", he answers "Long, maybe even before the Switch, before the bees.".

You ask "How do you know so much about what happened before the Switch?", Bill answers "Spent too long looking into it.".

He continues "Not sure what I was looking for, not sure if I found it.", he finishes "The Switch was no short period, had a lot to learn.".

You ask "How long was it?", he answers "Too long, about three-hundred generations, maybe more.", he continues "Started with a man of obsession.".

He continues "His obsession grew, affected others, they believed in what he said.", he finishes "He united man and bee, took too long, didn't see it himself.".

You ask Bill "Did the man have a name?", Bill answers "Many, real one was Andrew.", he continues "Some called him Doctor, some Creator.".

He finishes "Name doesn't change what he did, what role he had, one man to carry out what he did.", Bill's literacy impresses you.

You ask "What did he do?", Bill answers "Made the Switch, or at least laid the foundation for it.", Bill seems to know what he's talking about.

Bill continues "Made a world he'd never see, our world, looks the same, the people don't.", he finishes "Andrew united the two races, made us.".

You ask Bill "Andrew united bee and man?", Bill answers with "Spent his whole life doing it, used his own formula to boost evolution.".

He continues "Kept improving it until the day he died, evolution did it's work, species changed, breeding happened.".

You say "Tell more more.", Bill begins talking "First he made a mix between bee and man, eventually realized he'd meet his death before he finished his work.".

"He spent the next twenty years making sure man and bee could breed without incident, forcing the Switch upon the Earth.".

"Eventually his new species multiplied, wasn't bee, wasn't human, we call ourselves bees now, but that's because the other bees are gone.".

"Species kept growing until there was no more man, humans stopped breeding with each other, some say followers of Andrew were behind that.".

"In some places, pure human genetics is preserved, some unborn subjects, kept preserved in case ever needed, some want to breed them, experiment on them.".

"Eventually, man died out, was just the new species, mixture between bee and man, kept most positive traits, got rid of some negative ones.".

"Can live longer, average man didn't make it past eighty cycles on average, new bees can easily cross a hundred and forty.".

"Most remain able until a hundred and sixty nine, something that would've seemed impossible for mankind, or old bees.".

"Old bees could only do anywhere from a few weeks to a few years, depended on how important you were, how hard to replace.".

"Common workers were replaced before winter, queen would last years, Andrew solved that, made sure everyone lasted the same, longer.".

"Have to wonder, what gave him the right to change the world forever, some claim it wasn't him, people could choose what to reproduce with.".

"Andrew might have not wanted a world like this, no man or bee, but it's what he made, would give anything to ask him.".

"History might be well documented, that only counts for so much, there's questions people didn't ask, couldn't ask, things didn't exist.".

"Making him sound bad, he wasn't, the Switch solved issues, ones man could never solve, saved the Earth, maybe.".

"Compared to what Earth was like before the Switch, we now live in the perfect image of Earth, struggles exist, not as bad as before.".

"Back then, most of your life was up to luck, planning could only help so much, now everyone has full control, just have to put effort, needs willpower.".

"Looking at the Switch, at first depressing, dig deep enough, and it'll give you hope for the future, make you realize how much can change.".

"Learned that twice, second time was from you, your mark, saw you change, saw your old self make that mark on you.".

"You can change that, if Andrew changed the world, you can change yourself, you already have, not fully, some of you doesn't see the light, fears change.".

"Primitive, trait of man, was used for survival, stopped needing it long before the Switch, now only need it less.".

"Maybe one day, one like Andrew, follows their obsession, fixes the problem, dies before they can see how much they changed the world.".

"Perfection was deemed impossible by man, look at the difference, before the Switch, and now, to say it's impossible would be not just foolish, but ignorant.".

"Don't bother trying to follow your obsession, you'll end up like Andrew, waste your life, shunned upon in the future.".

"Limit yourself to your own world, don't touch this one, leave it as is, not worth the consequences.", Bill takes a deep breath after talking.

You take a minute, processing what he said, you say "Now I understand what you meant when you said I'll get more answers than I wanted.".

Bill says "Didn't mean it this way, still the same result.", you sigh and say "I think I've learned enough for tonight.".

Bill replies "Had time to reflect on what I already knew, learned more from that.", he continues "That's all this place has for the night.".

You both get up and exchange farewells before going your separate ways, you learned a lot, about yourself and the world around you.

You don't know how much of it is going to matter, but you're sure some of it will matter, you're still thinking about it while preparing for today.

Ethyl couldn't make it this week, you're glad she couldn't, when this came up you knew you would have to cancel your plans.

Normally you would give things more thought, but the way Anna said it, the confidence you saw in her, you've already thought about this for months.

You should be ready enough, you know Anna is ready, you both want it, it has to happen eventually, you can't put it off forever.

You know you'll be happy with it, you know Anna will be happy, you just feel like things are moving too quickly.

Even if you're not prepared now, it's not instantaneous, you will have time, you don't know what you're feeling.

You're not nervous, anxious, scared, excited, you just don't know, you don't know if it's normal to feel this way.

You think maybe it's because it's something you can never get back out of, but then again, you can't see yourself ever wanting to do so.

You put all your thoughts aside and focus on ringing the doorbell, it takes a minute, but you manage it.

You take your finger off the button and wait, you don't feel time passing, today seems different, a time of change.

The weather is clear, but you don't see anyone outside, all these thoughts are stopped when you see the door moving.

You're slightly relieved when you see Anna, you weren't expecting anyone else to open the door to her house, seeing her is the relief.

She immediately invites you inside, you go in and she closes the door behind you, you stare at each other in silence for a moment.

You both hug each other, knowing each needs comfort from the other, this goes on for a minute before you both back away.

Anna asks "Are you ready for today?", you answer "Yeah, I think so.", Anna replies "You know, we don't have to do it now, it could wait a few hours.".

You reply "Yeah, I think we need a bit more time.", Anna agrees, she invites you to take a seat next to her, which you obviously accept.

You can see how Anna tries to look calm and collected despite having the same feelings as you, feelings which you have yet to pinpoint.

Anna asks "You nervous?", you answer "Not sure.", she says "It's fine, we have time.", you reply "I know, besides I'm not really feeling it right now.".

Anna responds by saying "Yeah, making life changing decisions doesn't really turn me on.", you ask "So we're actually doing it?".

Anna answers "Yeah, it's hard to believe, I know, but it's happening.", she puts her hand on top of yours and says "We can do this.".

You sigh and say "Anna." as to catch her attention, she responds by asking "Yeah?", you say "Whatever happens from now, just know that I love you.".

You continue "I have never been happier than when I'm with you.", you finish "Thank you for that, for all of it.".

Anna near-instantly hugs you, she remains silent, understanding that she could never string enough words together to tell you how she feels.

You hug her back, both of you remaining silent for the following minute, until Anna slowly says "I love you too.".

You say "I won't let anything change how I feel about you.", Anna replies with "I know you won't, I know.".

Anna pulls away from you, staying silent while smiling, you can tell she's happy about a lot of things.

You ask "Wanna cuddle for a bit like we usually do?", Anna seems surprised by how direct you are with the request, not trying to sugarcoat it, but accepts.

Anna guides you to the bedroom, you're still getting used to her house, you don't memorize it very well.

Anna closes the windows with a pair of thick curtains, making sure no sunlight can get through them, she also dims the light and lowers the thermostat.

You can tell she's trying to give you the illusion of a late evening or an early night, your favourite time of the day.

She sits on the bed and asks you to join her, you sit down next to her, she remains silent, not saying any words, trying to find them.

You ask "You ever think back to our first date?", Anna answers "Yeah, every once in a while.", you ask "Remember how we felt?".

You continue "Spent the entire morning barely saying a word, and the two following weeks being awkward around each other.".

You finish "To think we went from that to this, is just fascinating.", Anna says "Yeah, it is, I remember how careful you were about everything.".

She continues "You couldn't even bring yourself to move in for a kiss.", you say "A lot changed, most of it changed for the better.".

Anna says "Yeah, it did, those were different times, glad we got past them.", you ask "Remember those two weeks we spent together?".

Anna answers "Of course, I'd never forget.", you ask "You think we'll have something similar to that again?", you continue "One that lasts for decades to come.".

Anna holds your hand again, the same way she did earlier and says "Definitely.", she continues "We'll treasure every single day of it.".

You say "Once again I find myself wondering.", you continue "Why'd you pick me on that night?", you finish "Out of all the others.".

Anna answers "You seemed different, from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I could see it, you stood out from all the others.".

You ask "And why'd you keep going with me?", Anna answers "Because I liked you, and I knew you liked me, I could see it.".

You reply "Well, you saw true, I very much did like you.", you ask "Why'd we try to keep it hidden for so long?".

Anna answers "It could've been troublesome, especially since we work at the same place.", Anna continues "There was a point where I thought about not telling my parents.".

She finishes "Well, there's some people you can't keep secrets from.", you say "You know, I'm still not sure about the nature of our relationship.".

Anna replies "I try not to think about it, I mostly consider us partners, doesn't need to get more detailed than that.".

You reply "Yeah, I like that, fits well.", you say "You know, I feel like we're forgetting something.", you prepare your plan.

Anna replies "I'm not sure, unless you mean", you cut her off by doing the one thing you know that always gets her.

You surprise her by tickling her stomach excessively, she falls on her back, lying down on the bed as she laughs and giggles.

Eventually, you get tired and lie down next to her, she doesn't try to get up, but rather continues talking, she asks "Aren't we getting a little old for this?".

You answer "Not at all.", you continue "Still got over a hundred years to get over that.", Anna replies "Yeah, kinda amazing when you think about it.".

You ask "You ready to spend the next hundred years together?", Anna chuckles and answers "Yeah, I think I'm ready.", she continues "Sounds fun.".

You say "I'm sure it'll be more than just fun.", Anna asks "So, how did you wanna spend the next century or so?".

You answer "I wanna spend it with you, not sure what else besides that.", Anna replies "I'm sure we'll find something to do.".

You say "You know, I've been meaning to ask.", you continue "Why does Everett always think he's almost through with life?".

Anna sighs and answers "He's always been like that, no matter how many times you tell him.", you reply "He'll probably grow out of it one day.".

Anna replies "It's kinda sad, wasting a good portion of his life just because he believes he's too old to do anything.".

You reply "Maybe he just hasn't found anything worth doing.", you continue "Maybe he'd dropped his old hobbies because he'd gotten bored of them.".

Anna says "That's possible, I'll have to talk to him about it, I'd hate to see him spend the rest of his life like that.".

You reply "I could talk to him about it, he might listen to someone with a different perspective on the matter.".

Anna replies "He might listen, you'd have another good deed to your name if you managed to convince him.".

You ask "Would he have a problem with me messaging him?", Anna answers "I doubt it, he'd probably like to have someone to talk to.".

Anna looks at you and says "Hey." as to catch your attention, you respond by asking "Yeah?", Anna asks "You feeling hungry?".

You answer "Wasn't thinking about it, but now that you mention it, yeah, a bit.", Anna asks "You want anything specific?".

You answer "Not really, I'd be fine with anything.", Anna asks "Pizza?", you answer "Sure, sounds good.".

Anna says "Alright, come on then.", both you and her get up from the bed and return to the living room which you'd been at earlier.

Anna grabs her phone and begins ordering, you take a quick look around the room, your eye lands on the window.

You look at the world outside, you quickly notice that dusk had settled over the sky, it runs farther than your two eyes could ever see.

It's somewhat comforting to look at, but you feel as if you'd lost a lot of time, wasted it even, you fully know you have more time than you know what to do with.

You stare out the window for a few more minutes before realizing how much time you and Anna had spent in the bedroom.

A minute later, Anna asks if you want any specific type of pizza, you once again tell her that you're fine with just about anything, she nods.

You go back to looking out the window, realizing the scale of the world outside, then realizing how little of it is relevant to you.

An entire universe sits outside that window, you can walk out an access the entire Earth, but you have no interest in doing so, more important things lie here.

To think, of all the world outside, all of its sights and wonders, none of them come close to what lies within this small house.

You can't think of anywhere else you'd want to be right now, all that you could ever want in this very moment is here.

You could easily walk out the door, go anywhere else, limited only by the fuel you could carry, but nowhere seems better than here.

You don't know how long you'd spent looking out that window, the color of the sky has barely changed, still the same dimmed blue, easy to look at.

Anna puts her hand on your shoulder and asks if you're okay, you answer "Yeah, I was just thinking about something.", she seems satisfied with your answer.

You ask "So what do we do for the evening?", Anna answers "We can just spend it together, we don't need to do it today.".

You ask "Would there be a problem if it happened?", Anna answers "That's all the more better if it does happen.".

You have a hard time paying attention to what Anna says, you're usually distracted by her sweet soothing voice, though it doesn't very much match the way she speaks.

After about fifteen minutes of talking, the doorbell rings, Anna goes to answer it, a minute later she returns and sets a pizza box on the table.

She sits down and invites you to do so, you sit down next to her without hesitation, Anna opens the box, revealing a neatly cut large pizza.

The smell being produced by it makes you crave it, though you value your manners more than a simple meal.

You and Anna wait a minute before each of you takes a slice, you hold the hot pizza in front of you for a moment before taking a bite of it.

The taste of the cheese mixing with the other ingredients is simply delicious, you cannot even recount the other basic ingredients.

You and Anna continue slowly eating the pizza, you watch as slice after slice is taken out of the box, until only one slice remains.

You quickly discover that the pizza had been cut into an uneven number of slices, this presents an issue, both you and Anna want the other to have it.

You go back and forth with Anna for a minute, telling each other that the other should have the last slice, something that seems so unimportant.

Eventually you reach the conclusion that it should be left in the fridge, you both agree that a decision such as this one has very little consequences.

Anna promptly stores the last slice in the fridge and disposes of the box, she then returns and takes a seat on the couch.

You once again look out the window, this time noticing that dusk has turned into early evening, the blue sky being dimmed even further to eventually become dark.

The evening sky feels different, you feel as if it runs on forever, spanning farther than you could ever begin to imagine.

It's relaxing to look at, but reminds you of how small you are, how little significance you hold in the universe.

It reminds you that you are powerless to change anything outside of your own world, normally this would make you feel weak.

But this time, you feel content, you've long ago accepted that fact, but now, you've made peace with it, you believe it's better that way.

You've learned a lot throughout the past year, changed a lot, you could've never imagined yourself being where you now are.

To think, so much could happen in such short time, is simply astonishing, you accept the fact that you've changed, you know now that it is good that you did.

The way you were once living seems like hell to you now, not everything that happened was positive, but overall, from your point of view, it's much better.

The things you learned vary, all important, all to matter in the future, you now know that no sentient being can remain alone, regardless of what or who they may be.

It's easy enough to survive alone, but survival is not as hard as it used to be, survival hasn't been difficult for centuries.

Someone could remain sane to some degree if forced to live out their existence by themselves, but no one can choose to do so.

Some may think they could simply drift through life, meeting others and abandoning them later, whether it be friends or more.

Such a lifestyle does not exist, it is not within the nature of any living being to be like that, it cannot be done.

In the end, ones that do try, they end up with nothing, having to realize what chances they'd missed, what happens after depends on what type of person they are.

They could realize their mistake, try to fix it, start anew, might not be too late, or they could keep trying desperately to grasp on to their isolation.

Ones that don't let go of the temptation to spend their existence alone, they fear change, lack courage, or in some cases, lack intelligence.

One could try to blame those people for such actions, saying they only bring trouble upon others, it wouldn't matter if you told them.

Someone else will have told them, they'll have to change, or simply live out their life in the pain they so wished to inflict upon themselves.

You could've been one of those, those who believe they can stay alone until the end of time, but you learned that you can't, that no one can.

You've learned from many people, maybe not through words, but in other ways, maybe they never intended to teach such lessons, to send such messages.

It's not about what they intended, that's something you'll never know, it's about what you learned from them, intentional or not.

You wonder what others had learned from you, you wonder if what they did learn was what you intended to teach them, you may never know, and you're happy that way.

You could've never learned these things had it not been for the people around you, all of them had an affect on you, one that will stay with you until the end of time.

You've been told all this before, in a different way, you could barely comprehend it back then, but now, you understand it fully.

You feel a sense of closure as you end your thoughts, one by one, all of them being put to rest, finally exhausted.

What events had transpired all led up to this night, no going back now, you can't choose to return to your old life now, not anymore.

And frankly, you're happy you can't, you would never in your mind want to, and if you were ever to be out of it, you can only wish that you don't try to go back.

Not only would you hurt yourself, you'd hurt all those around you, those who have taught you so much, you can't let yourself do that.

You value them too much to let yourself do that, you value one of them more than anything else to exist in this universe.

One that had given you something that nothing else could've given, something of no material value, no price that could be put on it would be high enough.

What you had been given has no name, it could not be called happiness, it could not be called affection, it could not be called love.

It cannot be described, no words could serve it justice for what it really is, the only way to know it is to experience it.

Not everyone gets to experience it, not everyone looks, and not all those who look find it, and not all those who find it have looked.

You were lucky, found it without looking, without ever knowing it existed, now you would do anything not to lose it.

You could never live without it, not after having it, and you would never want to get it from someone other than Anna.

When you think of her, you can only hope you're doing enough to repay what she's given you, you can only hope you've given her the same thing.

You hope she knows how much she means to you, you've told her many times, but it never feels like it's enough.

It feels as if time had stopped, just to give you the chance to think of all this, as if doing you a favor.

And that's it, you have nothing more to think about, that was everything, your mind is clear, the only thing left to do is return to reality.

You stop zoning out, taking a second to see how long you'd been zoned out for, judging by the little change in the sky, you assume it was mere minutes.

You find that Anna is resting on of her hands on your shoulder, while holding your hand with the other, you don't recall this, though you didn't pay much attention.

Anna asks "You finished?", the way she speaks doesn't very much match the words, her way of talking doesn't usually cooperate with her voice.

You answer "Yeah, I think I'm finished now.", she seems to understand what you'd just gone through, you wouldn't be surprised.

Anna asks "What do you wanna do for the rest of the evening?", you answer "I want to be with you, nothing more, nothing less.".

Anna says "We could do that.", you stay silent for a moment before slowly hugging Anna, she hugs you back, giving no protest.

While still hugging her, you say "Hey", to get her attention, she replies "Yeah?", you ask "You know I love you, right?".

Anna answers "I know, I know.", she continues "I love you too.", you both tighten your hold on each other, you can't begin to describe how you feel right now.

When you finally back away, you look at Anna for a brief moment, she gives you a warm reassuring smile, you smile back.

Unsure of how to proceed, you do the one thing you know that always ends well, you lean in to kiss Anna, she immediately picks up on it and does the same.

You feel your lips locking onto hers, you pull away and begin kissing her again several times, she doesn't seem to mind.

You can tell that Anna thinks it's time, she wishes to begin, she slowly forces her body in the direction of the bedroom, pulling you with her, as if indicating something.

You both stand next to the bed, you pull away and look at Anna, you don't say anything, Anna nods as if to reassure you.

She tips her body backwards as to fall onto the bed, she pulls you with her, you don't quite feel you're ready to get to the real deal.

You decide to start with a bit of foreplay, as to get both of you in the mood, you begin kissing Anna's neck slowly.

She doesn't seem to mind but rather enjoys this, she places her hand on your crotch and notices that your penis is barely erected.

Anna promptly removes her clothing while instructing you to do the same, you comply without any form of protest.

Anna instructs you to lie down and "Get comfortable", you do so to the best of your abilities, Anna chuckles briefly before beginning.

She grabs your slowly-erecting penis from its base and aims it towards her mouth, she spits on it and begins masturbating it.

She continues to do so for a minute before slowly inserting it into her mouth, this always feels great, regardless of everything.

Once your penis is fully in her mouth, or more so once Anna fits all she could, she begins moving her tongue around it, first slowly then picking up speed.

She focuses on the underside of it, knowing that it feels better than any other spot, she begins moving her head up and down, providing a great sense of pleasure.

She keeps doing this for several minutes, despite you having already peaked in erection, you inform Anna that you are nearing climax.

She takes your penis out of her mouth and tells you to "Hold on to it", she gets up and stands in front of you, positioning your penis to her vagina.

Anna instructs you to release all of your semen at once, you nod in agreement as she lowers herself onto your penis.

You feel a different type of pleasure as she does, she gasps as your fully erected penis enters her vagina, nevertheless she manages to fit all of it in.

You can feel your penis being engulfed in her vagina, all the way from the tip to the base, it feels amazing.

You begin thrusting in and out of Anna, first slowly, you start adding more force and speed with each thrust, Annas moans increase in volume in conjunction with this.

Anna manages to scream multiple profanities along with other words as you quickly thrust in and out of her, her moans are pleasing to listen to.

You can hear her loudly trying to breathe, likely being unable to fully breathe in due to the constant need to moan with each thrust.

This goes on for a few minutes before Anna begins releasing her honey, which is warm and thick in nature, she instructs you not to ejaculate as her honey covers your penis.

You keep going despite the fact that Anna had already came, she doesn't stop moaning or gasping for air, she continues to unintentionally shout profanities.

After about ten minutes of this, you cannot hold it in any longer, you barely manage to inform Anna before you begin to cum inside her.

You slowly release your warm creamy cum inside her with the full intention of impregnating her, there's no going back now.

It takes a couple of minutes for you to empty every last drop of cum into her vagina, a portion of the cum is already dripping from it.

Anna collapses next to you as both of you catch a breathe for a few minutes, you penis is completely flaccid, being entirely emptied out.

Both you and Anna sit in silence for a few minutes, much longer than is needed for your breathing to return to normal levels.

Eventually, Anna slowly and softly says "That's it then.", she continues "I'll be carrying your child now.", you remain silent for a minute.

You place your hand on her stomach and say "And I couldn't be happier.", you feel a sense of closure as those words escape your lips.


End file.
